


Kitty Comes Into Her Own

by Nadia81



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 90,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia81/pseuds/Nadia81
Summary: Kitty and Lydia have a falling out a few months before the events of P&P. Catherine Bennet thus decides to become her own person. What will this change for the rest of the family?
Relationships: Catherine Bennet/Original Male Character(s), Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 279
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

Her seventeenth birthday should have been a happy occasion for Catherine Bennet, known as Kitty. It was the day marking her come-out into society, the day she had been longing for this past year. She had been looking enviously at her elder sisters as they were getting ready to attend assemblies in their prettiest dresses and came back from them, their eyes sparkling with merriment and full of stories. Not that they would share their stories and adventures with her, for Jane and Lizzy would forever consider her too young, and Mary would have been willing to forego the whole thing if only her mother would let her.

But her birthday, it turned out, would not go according to plan. She would haave to share her day with Lydia. As always, the youngest Bennet sister, almost 15, had managed to get her own way and would come out with Kitty. Lydia had thrown a tantrum the previous night, and convinced her mother to side with her once again. She had been boasting about it, telling Kitty that it was now a matter of time until their father agreed with them. “You know Mama will get Papa to do whatever she wants” had said Lydia, sure of herself.

And so it happened, that one week before her birthday, and two weeks before the so anticipated assembly, her sister and mother would turn on her during breakfast. Mr Bennet had at first been opposed to the idea, but his wife and daughter had been relentless.  
“My dear Mrs Bennet, you know very well that we cannot afford new dresses and slippers for both your daughters, so Kitty will get hers this year and Lydia next year” he sighed.  
“But Mr Bennet, we cannot deprive Lydia from the amusement we are all getting, it would not be fair to leave her alone while we all go to assemblies. She is such a good and lively girl, and very pretty too, I am sure many gentlemen will want to dance with her”  
“If they like silly girls, yes, I grant you the whole neighbourhood will be delighted to have her join in. She is but a child”.  
“Oh, Mr Bennet, how you vex me, stop berating her like that!” she countered, “I won’t have it, she will come with us! And you will not have to buy new dresses for Kitty, she can take some of Lizzy’s and Mary’s old ones, you know Kitty is good at arranging clothes! We will need to buy some for Lydia though, she is already so grown, Mary and Lizzy’s gowns won’t fit, and Jane needs to keep her dresses to look her best if she is to make a good match” said Mrs Bennet, impervious to the uncomfortable glances her eldest daughter was giving her. Lydia had a triumphant look. Lizzy was rolling her eyes and Mr Bennet was already so annoyed with his wife’s shrieking voice that he wanted this ordeal to end.  
“It’s not fair” lamented Kitty, “I had to wait longer than all my sisters to come out, Jane, Lizzy and Mary came out at fifteen. And now I don’t even get to have new dresses when they all did! It is supposed to be my day, my day!”  
“But you won’t look nearly as good as me in any new dress, so there is no use in getting you new ones anyway” laughed Lydia “and all the gentlemen will fall in love with me at first sight”.  
“Is there someone you want to look your best for, Kitty?” teased her father.  
“Papa!” tried to admonish Lizzy, “any girl wants to look her best on her first assembly”.  
“The beauty within is far more important” tried to reason Mary, sensing that Kitty was fighting the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her, but unable to comprehend that her words would not help.  
“I am sure you will look lovely in Lizzy’s pink gown, Kitty. Lizzy said she will wear the yellow one, and pink looks really good on you” said Jane softly with a pleading look to her sister.  
Kitty could not take it any longer. Lydia was always favoured by her mother, taking her best things and ruining them or stealing her money. And they all thought it was normal. Once again, she felt ill-used and grew angry with her family  
“Fine! I won’t go then! I do not need to come out yet!”  
“Stop whining Kitty, it does not become you” Lydia smirked.  
“Not come out! How can you think of that! Oh, my nerves, oh my poor nerves! You will be the death of me! You girls need to find a husband, how do you expect to find one if you stay at home?” said Mrs Bennet in an excited voice.  
“How do you expect me to find a husband if I don’t look my best?” replied Kitty  
“How do you expect to find husbands when you are the silliest girls in England?” cut Mr Bennet. “If you don’t want to go, don’t go. I for one would like to avoid it and get some peace and quiet”  
“If she doesn’t go, am I allowed to stay home as well? “asked Mary looking hopeful.  
“You will all go, and that is the last of it” said Mrs Bennet  
“But Papa just said I could stay at home, so I will” said Kitty bitterly “you will not go against him?”

All eyes turned to her, surprise written in them. Mr Bennet did not really think his fourth daughter would ever give up the idea of dancing and pretty gowns, and he wondered if she was trying a new tactic, then thought the better of it, Kitty was not clever enough for that, she was just being childish. Mrs Bennet did not know what to say, she could not go contradict her husband. But what could she do? Surely, her daughter would change her mind when she would see them getting ready to go. Her sisters were equally surprised.  
Jane could see that Kitty was unhappy, she so wanted to come out, she had been as excited as them for the past year whenever they were going out, trying to help her sisters with their outfits or their hair. She felt bad for her little sister, and she did not know what to do. Lizzy thought like her father, that Kitty was just being childish, and maybe it was better that she and Lydia did not come out, that would avoid some embarrassment to the whole family.  
Mary now looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads. She had never managed to avoid going out into society, although she too craved for some peace and quiet. How had her boisterous and weak-willed sister suddenly decided to go against what they all expected her to do? Maybe there was more to her character than she thought.  
Lydia was astonished. She had presumed her closest sister would complain for days, for Kitty was always following her around and it was very easy to get her own way with her. That she would take another route, she had not anticipated. The youngest Bennet shook off her surprise, thinking, like the rest of the family, that it would not last  
“May I be excused?” asked Kitty. Her father nodded, and she fled the room so they would not see her cry. She probably already had puffy eyes, she always had puffy eyes when she was upset. She wanted to be on her own and not dissolve into a mess of tears in front of everyone. She ran to her room and locked it so Lydia could not come in and crow.

Kitty allowed herself to sob, until she felt somewhat calmer. Jane, Lizzy had both come knocking on the door and eventually left. Lydia had tried to enter more forcefully, but still had to give up saying “You can cry all you want, it won’t change the fact that I am the more popular, all gentlemen will want to dance with me, so maybe it is best that don’t come. You would have to sit out all dances anyway.”  
After a while, she stood up and looked around the room thinking. “What now?” She started perusing the fashion magazines her friend Maria Lucas had lent her. They were supposed to come out one month apart and had been carefully studying the latest fashion for weeks to prepare for their entrance into Meryton society.  
She suddenly realized what she had done. What would everyone say if she changed her mind now? Would her father let her go to the next assembly? She did not want to be home alone, when all her sisters would be enjoying assemblies and dinner parties. And if she did not come out now, when would she? All her life, these past few months, had revolved around what her upcoming birthday would bring. What would she do now?  
After checking her reflection in the mirror, she arranged her hair and dress, and headed downstairs. Only Jane and Lizzy were there, both working on their embroidery. Her father was in his study, as usual. Her mother and youngest sister has gone into Meryton, and Mary was nowhere to be seen.  
“How are you feeling?” asked Jane kindly.  
How could she answer that question? She felt angry, betrayed, lonely, ridiculed, but she did not want to admit it. “I do not know” she said after a little while.  
Lizzy raised an eyebrow at her. “You do not know?“ she asked, doubtful.  
“No, I really don’t. Pray, how should I feel?” she asked sarcastically.  
“Kitty, it is time for you to be your own person and grow up. You will not have someone telling you what to do, say or think your whole life. And certainly not Lydia!”  
“Lizzy, you are unkind” tried Jane.  
“I am not trying to be, but you have to admit that whining at her age is not very becoming.”  
“What exactly did I say to deserve such censure? You want to know how I feel? Empty, I feel empty and lonely. Had I said that, you would have said that I was whining again. So, I kept my feelings to myself.”

Lizzy felt a bit guilty, she looked at her hesitantly, biting her lip, before she apologized. “I am sorry Kitty I did not mean no hurt you. But you have to admit that threatening to give up on your coming out was a bit childish, it is hardly the way to get what you want from Mama and Lydia. They know that you don’t mean it, so it won’t change a thing. Besides, Jane is right, you will look very good in my pink dress, and I am sure you can make it your own” she said grabbing her hand. “Nobody will notice that it was mine, you are that talented with a needle” she concluded, trying to sound reassuring.  
Kitty felt all her anger rise again, and tried very hard to contain it. “It was not a threat” she replied in a harder tone any of her siblings had ever heard from her. “Why would I come out with Lydia? Am I not entitled to be selfish once, just once in a year? I am not entirely stupid; I know that she will make it all about her. She already has. The new gowns were supposed to be my birthday present, but apparently, it does not matter that it is my birthday. Not to her, not to Mama, not to Papa, nor to any of you for that matter. You will probably think that it is self-pity on my part, but I am beginning to think that for my family, my birthday is not worth celebrating. It would probably have been different had I been in a position to save us from the entail. So, I am sorry I am not a boy, but nor are you, so you can hardly blame me for that.”  
“I did not mean…”  
“No, of course not. But it hardly matters. I do not intend to attend the next Assembly. Nor do I intend to celebrate my birthday this year. After all, why would I celebrate it? I am just an annoying silly girl. It would not make much of a difference for you if I did not exist”.  
Her eyes were full of tears again. This time she put her shoes on and went out. She knew she was being overly dramatic, but she wanted to be alone.  
Jane moved to go after her, but Lizzy stopped her. “Let her go, she is not in a state to listen to you anyway”. She was mortified and angry at the same time. How could her little sister think that she did not matter to them? They had never been close, but their sisterly bond existed. She would do anything to protect any of her sisters, surely Kitty should know that!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty ran outside the house crying again. That Lydia and her mother would let her down was to be expected, but Lizzy! How could she? Kitty had always looked up to her. They were not close, Lizzy had always been closer to Jane, and Kitty to Lydia, but she has always admired her older sister. She did not understand how Lizzy could judge her this harshly. She was used to her father thinking of her as below his notice, and it had always hurt. She knew she could be silly at times, but that did not mean that she did not take the criticism to heart. And now that Lizzy was also berating her, it stung.  
She kept running, until between the sobs and the effort, she couldn’t breathe. She then sat down on the grass and tried to think clearly. She certainly was not her parents’ favourite. Her mother had always favoured Jane and Lydia, and her father Lizzy. Mary and herself were in-between, trying to find their place in the household. Mary had decided to focus on her accomplishments, playing the pianoforte and reading. She did not care a fig about dances or fashion, and she seemed satisfied with her lot. Kitty was not that independent. Since she did not know how to act to get her parents’ notice, she had tried to follow her mother’s advice and had become Lydia’s shadow. Lydia may have been the youngest, but she was already taller than her, and was a pretty girl, very confident, overconfident even. Kitty had thought that since Lydia could do no wrong in her mother’s eyes, she should act the same way. But she now realized that it was not working.

Her father was an entirely different story. Their estate being entailed to the male line, Mr and Mrs Bennet had long hoped for a son. Jane was born first and that did not worry them too much, she was such a lovely baby, and grew up to be a lovely young lady. Her father was also very fond of Lizzy from a very young age. After Mary, Kitty and Lydia were born, he had taken Lizzy under his wing, teaching her to read, count, and later showing her the ropes of estate management. They would also discuss books at length, and she was the only one allowed to spend time with him, in the sanctuary that was his library. He had treated her like the son he never could have, and had taken no interest in the education of his three youngest, letting his wife decide to raise them as she saw fit. Given that she believed their appearance would be that which would allow them to catch a husband, she never gave much thought to teaching them any of the much sought-after accomplishments among good society. Mrs Bennet was not born a gentlewoman, but she still had managed to marry a gentleman, who had been taken in by her beauty and liveliness. It it had worked for her, it would work for her daughters. The appeal had been of a short duration though, and Mr Bennet was now either avoiding his wife’s company, or mocking her; not that she seemed to notice anything. That certainly had not helped the education of his middle and younger daughters. The two eldest had benefited from his input early on, and had then also been exposed to Town society, visiting their aunt and uncle in London quite regularly, for months at a time. Mary, Kitty and Lydia had had to fend for themselves. Mary had pushed her search of knowledge and accomplishment to the extreme, making her almost asocial. Kitty and Lydia had enjoyed the amusement of childhood, not really knowing when they should put them behind them and focus on more worthy pursuits.

Kitty suddenly came to realize that her education was lacking. Thinking over the workings of the Bennet household, she now understood why she had felt so lonely in a full house. This morning’s breakfast had made light of her inability to have a voice. She was either ignored or ridiculed in her family, and if her relatives saw her that way, she was afraid everyone else would see her as silly unimportant girl. Since she wanted to impress people when she came out, things needed to change. She could not make everyone else change, so she would have to modify her own behaviour. The only problem was, what was she to do? Kitty had never believed she was clever, but she knew she was not stupid either. She needed help, but she could not ask anyone in her family. Jane would probably be willing to help, but she and Lizzy were inseparable, and she was afraid that Lizzy would mock her. Elizabeth had never understood why her sisters could not behave or think the same way as her. That they had not benefited from the same education had not occurred to her. She thought it natural they all should be well-behaved and knowledgeable, not taking into account the difference in their upbringing.  
Her parents would be useless as well. She wondered if she could write to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London to ask for their advice, then thought the better of it. They wouldn’t be able to do anything from afar, and only Lizzy and Jane were allowed to go to London. Kitty thought about all their Meryton acquaintances, and could not imagine who could be of help. The only person who could understand her was Mary, since she was experiencing the same difficulties. Kitty, for the first time in her life, started to see her sister as a brave and intelligent girl. After all, she was counting on no-one but herself to improve, and she did not let other’s criticisms affect her. Maybe she could help her. They had never been close, but they were still sisters. Mary would probably not scorn her, or would she? She had to take a chance.

Kitty stood up, and for the first time that day, she felt hopeful. She may not be able to come out yet, but maybe that was for the best. If her family did not think well of her, other people would probably feel the same way, so she needed time to better prepare herself to face society. She went back home searching for Mary. She was not playing the pianoforte, so she was probably in her room reading. She went there, knocked on the door, slightly wary of her elder’s welcome.  
“Come in”  
“Mary, do you have a moment? There is something quite important I would like to talk to you about.”  
“If you must.”  
That was not very encouraging. Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed. Her sister was looking at her suspiciously. Her face was made even more solemn by her spectacles, and she looked quite forbidding.  
“I need your help… I…” How was she supposed to explain it without sounding stupid?  
“I have come to realize that my education is lacking, and I am determined to remedy this. You are used to learning things on your own, so I wondered if you had any advice for me.”  
Mary was taken aback. Was she being made fun of? Her sisters were always complaining when she tried to show them where they were erring. Most of the time, they ignored her comments and went on with their life. She frowned and then asked “What exactly would you like to know?”  
“I was thinking, maybe I could start reading more, not just novels, I know you do not approve of them, but I am not sure I will understand very serious and complicated books, so I do not know where to start. Although I do know that Fordyce’s sermons are not for me… And maybe you could help me play the pianoforte. I have not played in ages, so I know I will not be very good, but at least I can try…” she trailed.  
Mary thought about it for a minute, which seemed an eternity for Kitty. “I can help you with books, and with the pianoforte, but I need to be sure that you are serious about this. I do not want to waste my time. What brought this sudden desire to change?”  
Kitty sighed. “I do not know what to do with myself to be honest. I know I am not as pretty as Jane, as witty as Lizzy, as lively of Lydia, or as clever as you…”  
“You think me clever?” Mary was amazed.  
“Yes of course. You educate yourself on your own, I am not sure I would ever be able to do that myself. I may not appreciate the same subjects as you, but I respect your willingness to learn.”  
“Why? I mean, why now? Does it have anything to do with your coming out?”  
“It does, yes in a way, but it is not because of the dance. I have been reflecting on my life so far and I know I have nothing to recommend myself. I would like to be thought of as, at least, not stupid. If I am not pretty, what do I have?”  
“Are you saying that, so I contradict you and tell you that you are pretty? Because you know none of this matters to me.”  
“No, I am serious. If I were pretty, Mama would not treat me like that, you know she only thinks of Jane and Lydia as the beautiful ones. And the whole neighbourhood has always thought of Lizzy as second in beauty.”  
“I grant you, Jane is beautiful, that does not mean that you are not as pretty as Lizzy or Lydia. But that is not the point.” She paused. “If you really want to learn, I will help you. But you are not allowed to complain and you are not allowed to give up before at least three months.”  
“Why three months?”  
“Because you will not see any change in just a few days. It will take time. We will work every day on the pianoforte. You should take up drawing as well. I am not any good at that, but you were quite talented before you gave it up. You can continue your embroidery; it would not do to leave out the things you are good at. I can suggest a list of books to read, and we will take time to discuss them after you finish them. I cannot help you with conversational French, but there are a few novels in French that you could take from the circulating library, I have read a few of them and I think you could try them.”  
It was Kitty’s turn to be surprised “You read novels?”  
“Every once in a while, yes… please do not tell anyone.”  
Kitty was pleased “I can keep a secret. But can you also not tell anyone that you are helping me? No one would understand, and if I fail, it will be even worse.”  
“You will not fail.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You will not fail, because I will not let you. And I will not tell anyone.”  
“Thank you, Mary” Kitty smiled. She was happy, what a change a couple of hours could do! She had something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty kept to her word, and started working on her accomplishments the next day. She almost managed not to complain. Almost, because nobody could expect her to change her behaviour overnight. Mary therefore had difficulties in avoiding to lecture her, but she kept her feelings to herself, considering that her sister’s efforts would come to naught if she was being discouraged. Mary actually felt elated, as for the first time in her life, someone seemed to recognize the work and dedication she put in all her endeavours. She also liked the idea of being the only one involved in Kitty’s new resolutions.

Mr Bennet having been informed by Elizabeth of their argument, had felt somewhat guilty he had not stood his ground against his wife and youngest daughter. But he did not want to jeopardize his peace and quiet either.  
“What do you think we should do Lizzy? If we do not let Lydia come out, the house will be in an uproar for months. Kitty will get over it soon enough.”  
“I am not so sure. She has always been oversensitive, and I am afraid by giving in this time, we are sending the message that Lydia can do whatever she wants. She will become unmanageable. And Kitty always tends to follow her lead.” She hesitated “Although this time, she really seems to stand her ground. She even said that she did not want to celebrate her birthday.”  
“Good, we will get a chance to economize for once, I should congratulate her!”  
“Papa! I am serious!” admonished Lizzy.  
“I will talk to her. If only to stop that awful sound coming from the pianoforte! One would think she is doing it to get back at us. Since when has she been playing? I do not recall seeing her play in years.”  
“She started practicing scales this morning. I suppose she was bored. Lydia and her have not been talking.”  
He nodded, seeming to assess the situation. “Can you please go and get her?”

Lizzy went to her sister, and said her tentatively “Kitty, sorry to interrupt you, but Papa would like to talk to you.” They both went back to his study.  
Mr Bennet invited the girls to sit down, and looked at Kitty carefully, as if trying to decipher her, which made her even more uncomfortable and wary of him.  
“Kitty, my dear, your sister tells me you are adamant you are not coming out this year, and you do not want to celebrate your birthday either.”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I to get any other explanation?”  
She replied in a small voice “No, I already said what I had to say yesterday.”  
“So, you do not want any birthday present?”  
“That would go against my not celebrating my birthday” she said sarcastically. She did not want to elaborate any further. Being there made her very uncertain, and she did not dare voice the same arguments she had expressed a day ago. Her father seemed amused by this.  
“So, you will not change your mind within a few days, and cry for new dresses, ribbons and so forth?”  
She looked down, tears in her eyes.  
“Is there anything else you would like to have for your birthday?” tried Lizzy, seeing her sister on the verge of crying.  
“No” said Kitty barely audibly.  
“Your not coming out does not mean that you have to be deprived of presents. I have been out for years, and I still like to receive presents.”

Mr Bennet was uneasy. He seemed to finally understand that the young lady in front of him had really been wounded, and while he did not like to invest himself too much in his family’s arguments, he also did not want his daughters to be unhappy.  
“Lizzy is right. I know your mother has not bought your present yet, since it was supposed to be your coming out dresses. But now, it is only fair that you get the same kind of presents your sisters get.”  
“But then Mama won’t have enough to buy Lydia a new dress” she said defiantly.  
Mr Bennet smiled. “Ah, but if Lydia comes out now, I will make it clear that it is her early birthday present. She will turn fifteen in two months, so she will not have a present then.”  
Kitty shrugged, which her father and sister took as agreement.  
“What would you like to have for your birthday then?” asked Elizabeth.  
“I am not sure… May I think about it?”  
“You may. You know what, I will give the money for your present to Jane and Lizzy, and when you make a decision, they will go buy it for you.”  
She nodded “Thank you Papa.”  
He smiled at her and inclined his head toward the door, indicating that she was dismissed.

Think about it she did, since she wanted the present to be useful. Catherine applied herself daily to reading, drawing and embroidering. She also practiced the pianoforte every day, which got her mixed reactions from her family. Having been ill in her childhood, she had at the time, abandoned the instrument, which was then only used by Mary and Lizzy. She had enjoyed playing, but feeling that she had no particular talent, she did not pursue it and moved on to other childish games. Her level was therefore not what a young lady’s level should be, but with daily practice, she improved quickly, although not quickly enough to avoid scornful remarks from her mother, father and youngest sister, who were annoyed by what sounded at first more like noise than music. Jane and Lizzy were more supportive. They did not understand this new passion for the instrument, but they tried to encourage Kitty, feeling that after her recent outburst, she was in great need of encouragement.  
Thusly occupied, she almost forgot about the assembly. It only came back to haunt her during meals, since Lydia and her mother could not stop talking about it. The whole family had expected her to change her mind, first on her birthday, and then again on the very day of the assembly. But she had not. Her father had taunted her with the prospect of dancing with young men, but she had ignored him. He had looked at her suspiciously for a while, then waved away the feeling of surprise and went back to his daily routine. The same went for her older sisters. Her mother had been more difficult to get around. Kitty finally told her that there was no use in her going, since even if an eligible bachelor showed up, he would not be interested in her, given that all her sisters would be present. That seemed to placate her, to Kitty’s hurt and dismay. The worst had been seeing her sisters getting dressed and everyone leaving while she stayed at home.

She then spent the next three hours engrossed in her father’s library, which for once was not off limits. She selected several books, some she would read later, some she would set aside after only a few chapters, so difficult they were for her current understanding of things, but she felt her new state of mind was about improving at her pace, so it did not matter. The next morning, she had tried to not sigh enviously when hearing her family’s recollection of the previous evening. It was tough but she had managed not to crumble, and proudly felt that the worst was behind her.  
While Jane and Lizzy did not say anything at first, they still noticed the change in Kitty’s behaviour. They had discussed it, but Jane felt that they should wait for Kitty to come to them and try to encourage her in the meantime. Lizzy wanted to make things right with her sister, and she had tried to speak to her at least to make it clear that she loved her, that everyone did, even though they did not always know how to show it. Kitty had let her talk, but gave no reply. She was not mad at her sister, since she was not one to hold a grudge, but she also did not want to let her in, and have her mock her as she was wont to do. For Lizzy had inherited her father’s ability to laugh at other’s follies, but sometimes they both would not realize that they could hurt. There was no malice in them, but when dealing with someone as sensitive as the fourth Bennet daughter, they would forget that they should tread more carefully not to damage so fragile a confidence. So, she had accepted Lizzy’s reassuring words, and kept her new resolutions to herself.

Lydia did not welcome this new found motivation for improvement however. She was jealous of her sister spending so much time with Mary, and she was also hurt and angry that her best friend and follower had deserted her. She had noticed her sister new regime, playing the pianoforte, drawing or reading, and she did not approve.  
One morning, when all the siblings were sitting in the drawing room, they had a new disagreement.  
“What are you drawing again? It is a waste of time! You are not even talented. First it was the music now, your stupid drawings” Lydia said angrily, trying to tear from Kitty’s hands the sketch she was working on.  
“It is not stupid. Give it back!”  
“Lord, you are becoming as dull as Mary!”  
“Lydia, be kind! She is not dull, just because you are not interested in the same things, does not authorize you to berate her!” Kitty replied to everyone’s surprise. Mary was particularly bewildered; her sister had never sided with her before.  
“My, you are serious! So what? She is your new best friend? Are you going to quote Fordyce now? Be careful, next thing you know, you will turn as ugly as Mary.”  
“Lydia!” has exclaimed Lizzy and Jane at once, but to no avail. The youngest has stormed out of the room, so upset was she to lose her former companion, to activities that held no appeal to her.

From then on, Kitty had tried to be discreet, and had decided to work on her drawing outside of the house. She had finally requested a new drawing and painting kit for her birthday, and upon receiving it, she hid it in the barn, so her sister would not know what she was up to when she disappeared every day to go practice her art. She realized she enjoyed it tremendously, and wondered why she had stopped. In truth, she knew why, since she had abandoned when Lydia had made fun of it saying how dull it was. But she wondered how she had been so malleable, and committed herself not to be swayed again. So, every time she left, she pretexted to go for a walk, which Lydia would not enjoy, visit Maria Lucas, who was in on it, or even go to church. A few times, she had been followed, but seeing her sister tail her, she had walked confidently for an hour until Lydia gave up and went back home. This had the effect of giving her complexion more colours, and improved her health. Being prone to coughs since her childhood illness, she did not notice her time outside had helped her, until the day she realized she could sing.  
As she listened to Lizzy’s singing and playing the pianoforte, Kitty, who was sitting close by, trimming a bonnet, started singing as well. She had rarely sung before, as her weak lungs had been an immovable obstacle to a good voice. While they were both singing, Lizzy abruptly went quiet, hearing for the first time and with unfeigned pleasure, her sister’s new strong voice. She obviously needed to work on it as she was clearly untrained, but it was a welcome surprise. Mary’s voice being really weak, she could be of no help, and Kitty did not dare ask her anyway, so as to avoid pointing out this particular weakness in her sister. Jane, was a good singer however, so she gave her a few tips, and then advised her to join the local music group in church. Kitty agreed it was a wonderful idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The new clergyman, a Mr Owen, was a former music master, who had chosen the Church as his profession to follow on his father’s footsteps. Music was a passion he had inherited from his mother, but one he could hardly live upon. Since arriving in the area, he had been holding, once a week, a small music group for Meryton’s music enthusiasts. In so limited a society as Meryton, his chief aim was to try and convince more people to learn music. He even started giving free lessons, and Kitty thought she would make the most out of them. She went to her first gathering with Mary, who had already been attending the events, but who, much to her surprise, did not dare play or sing herself. She claimed she only went to enjoy the music, which seemed to be quite out of character for her. Kitty made a mental note to ask her again about it later.

Kitty thought Mr Owen was a very amiable man. He had settled in the neighbourhood only a few months before, as the previous parson had finally decided to retire, and the arrival of this young single man had raised the expectations of every young woman in age to marry, and their mothers’. He was not particularly handsome, but he had a pleasing appearance enhanced by kind eyes and a genuine inviting smile. At every music session half-a-dozen young, and some not so young, people would gather and sing or play the pianoforte. At first, there had been many young ladies who had come with matrimony on their mind. They were hoping to get better acquainted with the clergyman and attach themselves to him, which rapidly proved unsuccessful, as he was giving no particular attention to any of them, he being more than aware that they had no interest in music. After a few weeks, only the few interested ones kept coming, which made the event quite enjoyable to everyone.

Being around people appreciating the same thing as her, Kitty began to forget about her previous futile activities. She took a lot of pleasure in singing, and Mr Owen’s praise in her abilities proved the best enticement one could find to push her to work even more. He gave her some useful advice to improve her pianoforte playing, and she bettered herself without even realizing it. Mary did too, for although she would not play often in his presence, she was very attentive to what he was saying, and her performances became more fluid over time. Kitty liked him a lot, and after a few music sessions, she realized that Mary liked him even more. That came to her as a shock! Her sister had never paid any attention to gentlemen, and always said that she would not marry. Or rather her mother had said that Mary was too plain to attract any man, that she would therefore probably never marry, and everyone had taken that as an unmovable truth.

Mr Owen did not seem averse to her sister’s presence, which was already an achievement in itself, since Mary was always awkward in company. Kitty for all her flaws and naivete, had never had any problems conversing with people. She would always say whatever came into her head without thinking, and although her lack of education would sometimes show, it was also very easy and pleasant to talk to her. Mary, on the contrary, was always overthinking, which would often result in her lecturing everyone else around her. A young lady who quoted Fordyce’s sermons as regularly as she did, would not prove very appealing. The fact that Mr Owen would listen to her and not try to end their conversations was proof enough of his kindness. Now, what would be better was to turn this kindness into another kind of feeling, but Kitty did not know how she could get her sister to appear less stiff and formal in his company, let alone attract him. She tried to speak to her about it after a music session, but Mary denied any feeling other than admiration for the religious position that Mr Owen held, and respect for the man himself.  
“Mary? What do you think of Mr Owen?”  
“He is a very kind man, and his sermons are very well written” Mary replied evenly.  
“Yes, yes, but what do you think about his person?” asked Kitty impatiently.  
“Well, he is a very respectable man.”  
“You know very well that is not what I am asking. Do you find him handsome?”  
“You know physical appearance is of no interest to me.”  
“Please Mary! I know you do not care for your own appearance, but that does not mean you cannot see if someone is handsome or not. You recognize Jane’s beauty for instance.”  
“Of course, I see it, for it is obvious. I have never really thought of Mr Owen’s appearance actually.” Her voice now sounded a bit alarmed “Do you find him handsome?”  
“I would not say so. He is very agreeable and well-mannered, but I would not say he is handsome. He is not plain either though.” After a moment, she added “What would you do if he paid you any particular attention?”  
“Don’t speak such nonsense. He is certainly not interested in that” replied Mary in a dismissive tone.  
“I would not be so sure. There must be a way to find out.”  
“Please quit thinking that way. Who knew you are as matchmaking as Mama? You will only make him uncomfortable and I will be ashamed of ever speaking to him afterwards.”  
“Mary, I am not like Mama! But if a gentleman likes you and you like him, there is no reason not to help.”  
“Who says he likes me?”  
“I say so. And I see you do not deny that you like him!” she giggled.  
“I assure you Kitty, I respect the man, but that is all there is to it” replied a now very worried Mary. “Promise me you will not do anything stupid.”  
“Fine, I will not. But do not dismiss the idea that there could be more than friendship. That is all I am asking.”  
“Very well” sighed Mary.  
“This is nice” said Kitty a minute later.  
“What is?”  
“You and me, speaking about something other than books.”  
And it was, to the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty’s new friendship with her sister did not go unnoticed. Lydia had bitterly commented on it, and their mother did not see it with a kind eye either, as it seemed to her that her fourth daughter was losing some of her liveliness and happy character by spending so much time with Mary. She still kept to her old friends in Meryton though. She had confided in her friend Maria Lucas, who did not completely understand her, but tried to be supportive nonetheless. She had asked her friend if she would agree to sit for a portrait, and the girl had readily agreed. Kitty had warned her that it could take some time to get something satisfactory, as her skills had until that point only, been tested on natural landscapes or animals. But Maria did not mind, as it would give her an occasion to get her likeness done, and to spend some time with her friend laughing and gossiping. Kitty was not one to ask people to sit still, she thought it unnerving, so Maria’s older sister Charlotte, and one of her brothers Henry would sometimes come and sit with them to keep them company, making it a merry party.

Charlotte was a seven and twenty, and was starting to be labelled an old maid. She was Lizzy’s dearest friend, and although she was much older than her, Kitty liked her a lot, as Charlotte was not one to scorn her efforts to improve herself, and had in the past not been hard on her being silly and childish.  
Lieutenant Henry Lucas was a very pleasant young man of two and twenty, who was on leave from the Navy for a few weeks after an injury, which though not serious, had had the entire neighbourhood very worried. The Lucas and Bennet siblings had grown up quite close, and had spent years playing all kinds of games. Kitty was still a child when Henry had joined the Navy, so she would only see him very rarely for he was at sea more often than not, but she was very fond him. She had once fancied herself to be in love with him, but she had then realized that he held her sister Lizzy in very high regard, which had slightly lowered her estimation of him. She still thought him to be the gentleman she would be the happiest to dance with, when she finally came out. He only thought of her as the friend of his little sister, that he enjoyed teasing, and would always see her as the child she was when he first left.

When Kitty finished her first portrait, Lieutenant Lucas and Charlotte came to assess her work, and praised her effort. It was certainly not perfect, but she had managed to capture the expression in Maria’s eyes surprisingly well.  
“What had you so happy?” the young man asked his sister “it seems you were particularly excited about something.”  
“Oh, I was telling Kitty about the dress I will be wearing to the next dance” replied Maria.  
“Why have I asked?” he laughed “I should have guessed nothing else would interest young ladies.”  
“I will have you know Mr Lucas, that we have many more interests” said Kitty.  
“Lieutenant Lucas! Don’t take my rank away from me Miss Kitty” he said jokingly.  
“You should be happy I am not calling you Henry! You do not realize how much of an effort that is. I am not used to calling you Lieutenant” she exclaimed. “Besides, if you try to diminish our worth, I will do the same to you. We are not vain young ladies” she said in a laugh.  
“Ah, I see, you were punishing me! Tell me about your interests then, because I have been here a month, and all I have seen is Maria practice her dances and talk about dresses.”  
“That is not true”, giggled Maria.  
“You are right, she also talked about sitting down for her likeness” he smirked.  
“Charlotte, tell him, he is misrepresenting me entirely!”  
“I have to give it to him unfortunately, you have been on and on about the assemblies, but I can hardly blame you Maria, you just came out, so you are still full of illusions” said Charlotte smiling.  
“Why have you not come out Kitty, I believe your sisters all came out much younger than you. And I was even led to believe that Lydia came out before you?” asked Henry sternly, obviously unaware of the drama that had surrounded the event.  
“Am I to lose the Miss now?” she tried to deflect the conversation  
He smiled. “Seriously Kitty, why are you not out?”  
Maria looked at her apologetically. Kitty assumed Charlotte had learned what had happened through Lizzy, but if she did, she hid it well.  
“I have decided I am not ready to come out” she simply said.  
“Why?”  
“Because”, she hesitated a few seconds, not knowing what to say “I don’t want to make a fool of myself” she finally answered looking down on the floor.  
“Why would you make a fool of yourself?” he asked in surprise.  
“You obviously have not come home in years, otherwise you would know that I am one of the silliest girls in England” she said bitterly. “I know I am not very clever and I have nothing to recommend myself. I just don’t want everyone else to see that” she sighed.  
“Mr Bennet?” he asked raising an eyebrow. She gave a small nod.  
“I see”. He looked at her intently and then said “Kitty, you know your father speaks in jest. From what I have seen these past weeks, I doubt you would make a fool of yourself. The simple fact that you have the ability to question yourself shows that you are not that silly.”  
She looked up at him timidly. “And I admit I like some silliness every once in a while” he grinned.  
Charlotte agreed “Kitty, you have grown a lot these past few months. Try not to berate yourself, just look at your drawings, you have improved immensely.” Maria nodded in agreement.  
Henry added in a light tone “I am quite sure I will not recognize you, when I next come back home. Your talent will be so praised that you will have people line up for the chance to get their portrait done”.  
“Well, if that ever happens, my friends will always come first” she smiled.  
“In fact, I think I should ask now. Would you do me the honour of giving me a miniature of my sisters? I would like to take it with me when I next sail” he asked.  
The three ladies were surprised. “Really, you want a picture from us?” asked Maria.  
“Yes, little sister, and do not look so surprised. The war is a sad affair indeed, and I would like to have something to remember you by in tough times. And to remember the artist”, he said winking at Kitty.  
She blushed with pleasure and replied “It will be my honour. When do we start?”

Kitty took up to working on her friends’ likeness with enthusiasm, and finished it very quickly. She would work on paper as she had never experimented on other supports, but she was quite happy with the end result. Nobody was allowed to see her work until it was finished, so she also did one of Henry, without telling him, as everyone thought she was still working on Charlotte’s. Sir Lucas and Lady Lucas were almost in tears when she presented them with the small portrait, which they would come to cherish in their son’s absence. The man himself thanked Kitty with much emotion before he took his leave, for he had been recalled to duty to the Peninsular War. It left her so unsettled that she wondered of her own feelings. She decided not to dwell on it, and prayed he would come back safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty’s new regime included a lot of reading. She had not abandoned the gothic novels, that ladies her age were all crazy about, but she had added to her reading materials more serious books. History books, poetry, or classic novels were part of her daily routine. She had progressively incorporated serious works to her readings, although religious pamphlets, to Mary’s disappointment, were rarely opened.

Both sisters would discuss them at length, sometimes agreeing, sometimes disagreeing, but giving each other room to express their arguments. One hot afternoon that summer, they sat in the garden, quite unaware that the window of their father’s library was open. When first hearing his daughters’ voices, he had gone to the window to close it hoping to avoid listening to the latest gossip. But then stopped quite amused when he found out the subject of their discussion. The war against Napoleon was not a common topic of discussion in young ladies, so Mr Bennet was as surprised as he was amused. Mary wondered what in war, was so appealing to the populace, that they were willing to send their sons to their deaths. The Bible said “thou shall not kill”, so she was adamant, that all those who died would end up in hell, as no justification could alleviate their sins. After all, if all countries kept to themselves, and if men could give up the thirst for power, peace would be inevitable, and the bloodshed would be avoided. Let Napoleon be, and try to focus on the people living in poverty in England. Kitty on the other end was worried that Napoleon would make England his next target and that many brave men like Lt Lucas would have to face a battle that could take their lives. And if England was invaded, what would happen to all of them? The French Revolution had not had positive effects for the whole of France, so what would happen if England took down the Crown?

“You cannot control other men’s thirst of power, as you call it. Even if we decide not to pursue a war, what guarantee do we have, that others will do the same? None. In an ideal world, you are right, there would be no war. But in an ideal world, there would not be any poor either. You have seen how there have been protests in Northern manufactures in England. Why do they happen? Because some men want power, and others want money” Kitty argued.  
“I agree. But can you blame the French peasants for their uprising? For I have to say I cannot”.  
“That does not make sense, you would support the French Revolution, but not soldiers defending their shores”.  
“No, I support those who defend themselves” Mary countered.  
“The Army’s sole aim is not to gain further ground on others, it is also to keep their grounds.”  
“Where do we draw the line?” she said thoughtfully, “I for one, do not know. But I am always sad to see younger sons joining the Army. I would rather see them embracing the Church and work to help the most unfortunate of us.”  
“There are not enough churches in all of England for younger sons” she laughed “and there are other ways to help the poor.”  
“What would you do to help them?”  
“I admit I have never put much thought into this. I guess, we women are quite useless in those matters. The only thing we can do as gentlewomen is try to help those around us, the tenants for instance.” she mused.  
“I visit the tenants with Jane sometimes. I know Lizzy does it too.”

Kitty grimaced “I would not know what to do or say, and I would sound stupid again”  
“You do not need to say anything at first. Just go and listen. And I know you played with Mrs Barrow’s children when she was sick. That is good enough.”  
“That is not really helpful. I mean a little, but it is hardly enough” she paused, “I wonder why Mama does not visit the tenants.”  
“I will not answer, it would not be very Christian of me to say what I think.”  
Kitty’s eyes grew wide at this. “You told me last week that I needed to be more understanding of Mama’s and Lydia’s flaws”  
“Yes, but that is different” she chuckled. Kitty liked this side of her sister. She tried to remember when in the past she had seen her smile, let alone laugh, and could not think of an occasion.  
“I told you this, so you would not feel too bad about their treatment of you.”  
“For years, I was oblivious to their behaviour. I no longer am. I have come to accept it though.”  
“Have you?” Mary sounded doubtful.  
“Yes. I have been thinking about it a lot these past weeks. Mama loves Lydia because she is most like her. She loves Jane because she is the most beautiful. It is the same with Papa, he prefers Lizzy because she is most like him. You and I are quite superfluous. Even Aunt and Uncle Gardiner have their favourites. We did not benefit from a proper education, and we are scorned for it. It is not fair, but it is what it is. I wish we had had a brother sometimes, things would probably have been different. Papa would not have grown tired of us, and Mama would not try and shape us into witless young ladies to marry us off.”  
“Wouldn’t she?” she smiled. “Do you not wish to marry though?”  
“Oh, I do hope I will someday. A woman has to marry, for there is no place in society for us otherwise. Do you wish to grow old with Papa and Mama and then live with our married sisters? Because I do not. And I am not accomplished enough to think of becoming a companion to some wealthy lady” she regretted.  
“Being a paid companion would lower your status in society, you do not wish for that I am sure.”  
“Yes, but I also do not want to marry a man who would mock me at every turn as Papa does. I wonder why he married Mama sometimes. Do you think being in love makes you blind to flaws, which reappear years later to haunt you?” she wondered.  
“I think they are happy in their own way. Mama does not seem to realize when Papa makes fun of her. She leaves him in peace, and he lets her gossip and complain of her nerves. It does seem to work for them.”  
She shrugged “Still, I would wish to marry for love, to a man who can respect me. I am under no illusion that we will find rich men, but a handsome young gentleman would be nice” she said dreamily “What about you?”  
“I will not marry. I am quite used to the idea.”  
“Not even if a certain someone offered for you?” she teased.

Lydia came upon them at that point.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Marriage” answered Kitty.  
“As if you will ever marry! Mary never will, and you are becoming just like her. You will both end up desperate old maids.”  
“Lyddie, that is very unkind!”  
“Well, you are no fun. You are becoming more and more dull. What are you hoping to achieve? Do you think you are better than me just because you draw? That will not get you a husband. Men do not want sermonizing ladies”, she sounded exasperated.  
“I do not think I am better than you”  
“But you barely talk to me now!”  
“I am sorry Lydia, but I am just trying to find new things to do and learn. You should try to! Why do you not come to Mr Owen’s music lessons with us?”  
“You know I do not play the pianoforte!”  
“But you could sing!”  
Lydia pondered it for a second. Mary reluctantly offered “Yes, why do you not come? You might enjoy it. And if you don’t, no one will force you to come again.”  
“All right, I will try” sighed Lydia after a little while, “but only if you come to Meryton with me. Aunt Phillips said we could play cards.”  
Kitty accepted and followed her sister.

Mr Bennet had listened to the entire conversation, and he had soon become uneasy. He had not put much thought into his younger daughters’ education, and calling them silly while retreating into his library had been the easy way out. Listening to them made him aware of his own shortcomings. He had failed them, and realizing how they felt about him, he wondered what he could do about it. It was probably too late to do anything now. They had no dowry to speak of, which would be an obstacle to an advantageous marriage. He had been quite remiss in setting up something for them. For the first time, he was also proud of them. He realized they had some potential to improve, if only he paid them more attention. He had to at least try.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty thought about what Lydia had said, and she felt quite guilty for abandoning her. True, her sister was a tiresome girl, but she could also be funny and lively, and as much as she had come to appreciate her new friendship with Mary, she was aware that she missed being silly and thoughtless as well. She did not want to befriend one and forget the other. Catherine Bennet would be her own person.  
She therefore tried to spend a little more time with Lydia. Having been away from her company for a while had however allowed her not to take any hurtful thing her youngest sibling said to heart. Lydia was unimpressed by this. She enjoyed getting under her sister’s skin, and seeing her ignore her provocations was further proof that Kitty had changed, and not for the better. She kept trying to take her possessions, criticized her every move, her appearance, her playing, and even destroyed one painting, claiming it had been an accident. Kitty was no fool, but she tried to be patient. Besides, Lydia was, as always, encouraged in all things by her mother. Her father had proved to be an unexpected opponent to his youngest daughter however. On more than one occasion, Mr Bennet had supported Kitty in her disagreement with Lydia. Much to her surprise, Kitty’s father had shown some interest in her drawings, pianoforte playing and he even had enquired about hers and Mary’s readings. One morning, he unwillingly provoked Lydia’s ire by suggesting she spend more time emulating Mary and Kitty.

The youngest Bennet did not find any interest in Mary’s character or pursuits. There could be no two siblings more different from one another. That Kitty could find anything appealing in her, she could not comprehend. She was becoming increasingly jealous, and resentful of Mary. All of this was her fault. She had lost her best friend because of her. Listening to her father’s admonishments, she vowed to get back at Mary.

That afternoon, Mr Owen came to Longbourn to help Mary and Kitty rehearse a piece they would be playing at a gathering. Lydia had agreed to accompany Kitty and Mary to the musical gatherings a couple of times, and had noticed how changed Mary had been in Mr Owen’s presence. For all Lydia’s flaws, she was not stupid and she could see the admiration her sister held for the parson quite clearly. That was how she would plan her revenge. She would make Mr Owen fall in love with her, and then she would reject him, as she was not foolish enough to want to be married to a clergyman! That would anger and hurt her sister.  
She put her plan into action right away. She tried to flirt with him, claimed she wanted to learn music, and batted her eyelashes to no avail. Kitty had been taken in at first, by this fake interest in music. She wanted to think well of her sister. When she realized how little effort, she was putting in the exercise however, she surmised her sister simply had a tendre for Mr Owen. There was absolutely no way he would return those feelings she thought, as she was very suspicious of his feelings towards Mary. It thus pained her to think Lydia could get hurt. In this, she was very much like Jane, trying to think the best of everyone. At no point did she imagine that it was all an act. Mary was embarrassed to see Lydia make a fool of herself. She was afraid it would reflect badly upon her. Although she had no hope of gaining the man’s admiration, she still wished for his respect. Lizzy grew worried of Lydia’s brash behaviour, so she tried to talk to her youngest sister, but Lydia had rolled her eyes and ignored her. She therefore asked Kitty and Mary to either try and reign her in, or not allow her to attend the lessons, so as to avoid any further embarrassment.

Lydia recognized that her efforts to ensnare Mr Owen were fruitless. She decided more rashly action was required. During their last lesson Mary and Kitty mentioned their being ready to perform their duet for the musical gathering. Noticing Mary’s nervousness, the young man suggested they came in early to practice one last time before everyone else arrived. Lydia decided it would be her chance to humiliate Mary. She went to church early, before her sisters went, and found the parson quite alone. She tried to flirt again for a few minutes, and made fun of Mary’s quirks, but it did not warrant the reaction she hoped for. As a matter of fact, Mr Owen felt increasingly uncomfortable and he finally went outside to avoid being alone with her. But Lydia followed, and saw her sisters approaching. She grew desperate as nothing was working. Suddenly, she pretended to feel ill, and when Mr Owen came close to help her, she threw herself at him and kissed him. The man was shocked and pushed her away, but it was already too late. Kitty and Mary had seen the embrace, and took his separating from Lydia as further proof of her compromise. The triumphant look on Lydia’s face told them enough, and the equally mortified look on Mr Owen did nothing to arrange the situation.  
Mary ran back home shocked, tears in her eyes. Kitty was stunned. She dragged Lydia home, scolding her for her behaviour but Lydia did not listen. She thought it was extremely funny and was relishing on her success.

“Stupid Mary thought she could get him, well, let her try now. That will serve her for stealing what’s mine! She will never have him!“ All her sister’s efforts to make her understand the gravity of the situation were for naught. Kitty went straight to Mary’s room to try and comfort her, but her sister wanted to be alone. Aware of some kind of commotion, Lizzy tried to find out what was going on. Kitty finally told her they had found Lydia kissing Mr Owen. Elizabeth was furious “How could you let her? I asked you to keep an eye on her, but you encouraged her in this behaviour. I always knew she would bring shame on our family! Stupid, stupid girl! She is ruined now. And so are we!”.  
“It was only a kiss, and no one else us saw it” replied a distressed Kitty.  
“She has been compromised, and unless he marries her, we are all ruined.” Lizzy was glaring at her “Surely you can see that, you are not that empty-headed”.  
It was Kitty’s turn to burst into tears. Mrs Bennet was having an attack of her nerves, and Jane tried to calm her. Lizzy went to see her father and inform him of the last development. Mr Bennet came out shortly after and called Kitty in. She went into his study and sat on the chair facing her father’s desk, her eyes locked on the floor. He stared at her for a minute and asked her what was going on, but she did not dare look up as her eyes were still full of tears.

“Look at me child” he said gently. “You sister tells me Lydia has been involved in some kind of compromise, and that you were with her. Can you explain what happened?”  
“It is all my fault” cried Kitty “Lydia has kissed Mr Owen, but she only did it to spite Mary.”  
“In that case, I fail to understand how it is your fault” he answered confused.  
She was crying so much that she could not make any sense, and Mr Bennet only picked up on a few words. He went to put his arms around her. “There, there child” he said reassuringly, bringing her back to memories of her as a child sitting on her father’s lap. It helped her calm down, and after a few minutes, she was back in state allowing her to speak.  
“Mary and I have been going to Mr Owen’s music gatherings these past months. Mary had been helping me with the pianoforte, and Jane suggested he could help me with my singing” she began. “Since my birthday, I have been trying to improve myself and no longer follow Lydia around. I know everyone thinks of me as stupid, so Mary has been helping me, but now Lydia thinks I have abandoned her because of Mary. Which is silly, it was not Mary’s fault, it was my own.”  
Mr Bennet was having a hard time connecting his daugher’s tale to the day’s events. “What does it have anything to do with Lydia kissing Mr Owen?” he asked.  
“She only did it to spite Mary, I am sure of it. Mary likes him a lot, not that she would admit it, and I am sure he admires her as well”.  
Her father’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Does he?”  
“Yes, he is kind to everyone, but he is most attentive to Mary, and he enjoys talking to her of so many things. I have seen how he reacted when Mrs Long tried to set him up with her niece, and he would completely shut down. He did the same when Lydia flirted with him. He ignored her and even told her that she was a child. She was furious” she said this last comment most to herself, “I am sure they would do well together, and I told Mary as much. She denied it of course, but I know I was right. And now she is heartbroken, and Lydia is ruined. Lizzy says we are all ruined.” She cried again. “If I had not abandoned Lydia, she never would have done something so rash. What was I thinking?”  
“I see” replied Mr Bennet. His youngest daughter had done what his elder daughters had warned him against. He had failed his family. They would all pay the price for this. Gossip had a way of reaching everyone’s ears in a matter of minutes. “Who knows about this?” he asked.  
Kitty was surprised by this. “Lydia, Mary and me were there, but no one else was present. The others had not arrived yet.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked pointedly. She nodded, then added “Lizzy and Jane and Mama know now. And you.”  
“Maybe there is still a way to fix it then. Leave it to me and go to your room.”  
She stood up, and upon her going out of the room, he added “Ask you mother to come in. And tell her to bring Lydia with her. And not a word not anyone outside this house.”

She went to them, then went outside to sit in the garden. Jane and Lizzy were there. She hesitated a second, before Lizzy came to her and took her in her arms. “I am sorry I yelled at you. It was not your fault. What did Papa say?”  
“He said there may be a way to fix this, and before you ask, I do not know how.”  
They all sat down silently. Lizzy suggested they go walk, which they did.  
“I know you asked us to reign Lydia in, but I honestly do not know how to”, Kitty finally said to Lizzy.  
“I am sorry I ever said that, it is not up to you to make her behave. You are not the adult here”. Kitty did not know whether to feel reassured or offended by this. Her sister was freeing her of any blame, but she had also basically called her a child. Lizzy felt this and quickly added “It is up to Papa and Mama to educate their daughters. They have failed to do so and now our reputation may never recover from this.”  
“Lizzy, I know you do not agree with me, but, it was just a kiss. Before you say anything else, I have never kissed a boy” she added quickly, “but I know many girls in Meryton have been kissed before they were betrothed.”  
“You know it, I know it, but we have not seen it, so people can only speculate, and although gossip can do much damage, no one can know what happened for sure” she explained.  
“But neither can they say anything about Lydia. No one else was there!”  
“Maybe that is what Papa was talking about when he said he could fix things” commented Jane “there might still be hope”.  
“How I wish I could be like you and see the best of this situation Jane” smiled Lizzy.

The three sisters walked arm in arm around for a while, until Jane went back inside to check on her mother. She found her in her room, wailing that her daughters were lost. Lydia was also crying, for Mr and Mrs Bennet had told her that having been compromised, she had to hope Mr Owen would offer for her. Never had she imagined that she would have to marry the parson. This was certainly not the kind of life that appealed to her. Mother and daughter spent the better part of the next hour crying in each other’s arms. Kitty suddenly noticed that the clergyman was on the threshold of the house. He was announced by Hill and was led to Mr Bennet’s study.  
Lizzy took Kitty’s arm and led her outside, putting one finger on her lips. They went to the side of the house and the study’s window being open, they could hear some of the conversation taking place inside “Papa would always smuggle me into the house from his window when I was little and wanted to go for walk” she whispered. “He always keeps it open during the summer” she explained with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Owen was very nervous upon entering Mr Bennet’s study. It was a library, more than a study. There were dozens of books, and all shelves were fully stacked. For a second, he wondered where his host would put the next books he would purchase. It was a comfortable albeit small room. Mr Bennet invited him to sit on one of the chairs facing his desk. He had a very serious look, leaving no doubt that he knew about the incident his daughter was involved in earlier.

“It took you long enough,” said the older gentleman, both hands on his desk.  
“Sir, I do not doubt you already know, why I am here,” he started. “There is only one thing to do. I have come to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” His whole demeanour spoke of his struggle to come to terms with this decision.  
“Why?” asked Mr Bennet tight-lipped.  
Mr Owen was startled. He was expecting a scolding. He knew he was not guilty of Miss Lydia’s brash action, but he felt his father would probably not see it that way, and he had prepared himself for a lecture.  
“Come, you cannot say you want to marry Lydia. She is a silly child, and she is certainly not fit to be a clergyman’s wife.”  
“I do not see another way, sir. If I do not offer for her, she will be ruined, and while I would not have chosen her as a wife, had I been given a choice, there is no question in my mind that I cannot, I will not, be the reason for your family’s downfall,” he replied nervously. “I would not be a man of God if I let such a fate fall upon you and your daughters”  
“You seem to take a particular interest in my daughters” Mr Bennet said. The young man would have sworn he saw him smile, but surely, he had been mistaken? “I was led to believe that, had it been of your own accord, you would have chosen another one of my daughters,” he continued.  
Mr Owen frowned. “I do not see what you mean.”  
“So, you do not admire Mary?” he asked bluntly.  
The young man froze. His throat tightened, making it difficult for him to speak.  
Mr Bennet decided to give him a respite “You see, my fourth daughter is adamant that you admire Mary, and that Mary returns your feelings. I am not much of a matchmaker, so do not ask me how it came to this, but if you would rather offer for her, I would give you my blessing most readily.”  
“But… Yes… I mean, I do admire her. Just… how can I? This entire situation is…” the words failed him.  
“Mr Owen, let us speak plainly, if you want to offer for Mary, I will ask her to come down so you can speak to her. I will not ask you to attach yourself to Lydia and ruin both your lives. I have been quite remiss you see, and my family deserves better, you deserve better, you are a very worthy young man. Kitty told me that no one else witnessed your er… encounter, with Lydia. So why do we not try to put it past us?”

Astonishment was written on his face. Mr Owen had gone to Longbourn thinking it was his duty to marry Miss Lydia. His struggle not only resided in it being an undesirable match to a girl barely out of childhood, but also in it being a union with the sister of the woman he wanted to marry. Miss Mary had given him no hope of his feelings being returned. She had never encouraged him as the other young ladies had, so he dared not hope she could care for him. He was overwhelmed.  
“Yes. I would like to marry Miss Mary, that is, if she will have me,” he said sternly “but I do have one condition. Miss Lydia needs to be handled with a firmer hand. Either send her to a school, or to a relative, if you think you cannot do it here. I shall try to help you if you want. Miss Lydia, God willing, would be my sister, and I will not have her continue on this path.”  
Mr Bennet stared at him severely. Being lectured by someone so young was not easy for him, although he knew it was for a good reason.  
“Very well, I will ask Mary to come down”.

All through this, one could see Lizzy and Kitty go through a variety of emotions. Fear, nervousness, followed by surprise upon Lizzy hearing about Mary’s romantic entanglements, then joy, relief, excitement were written on their faces. “Let us go” said Kitty, I do not want to eavesdrop on a proposal, it should be private, she grinned and went back to the house.  
Lizzy’s eyes twinkled “You knew about this all along? And you did not say anything! My, have I missed that much?”  
“Are you happy Lizzy? He is a good man and I dare say he will be a good brother” she giggled.  
“I am overjoyed. Mama will be ecstatic. But you are sure she will accept him?” still astonished at the turn of events.  
She laughed. There was no doubt in her mind.

Mrs Bennet was indeed ecstatic. “One daughter engaged!”, she kept telling anyone and everyone. She fussed over Mary for the first time in her life, saying what a good daughter she was to have caught such a gentleman. Lady Lucas could barely contain her irritation at being taunted by her. Mrs Bennet was not being coy about it. She had been successful in marrying off her plain daughter, when Lady Lucas had not. Charlotte would probably remain an old maid! “There is nothing surprising after all” had said Mrs Bennet to her sister Mrs Phillips, “Mary could be a pretty girl if she tried. She will not be beautiful like Jane, but mark my words, I will make her a pretty bride. If only she agreed to more lace on her dress!”

Mary and Mr Owen had agreed upon a short engagement. They would marry as soon as the banns had been read three times, and in Mary’s mind, it was probably for the best. She had always been ignored by her mother, and suddenly becoming the centre of her attention was difficult to bear. Her sisters, save Lydia, tried to help as much as possible, advising their mother on less ostentatious pieces when shopping for Mary’s trousseau. After all, she would marry a clergyman, so modesty was important. Mrs Bennet had reluctantly agreed, and switched her energy on the preparations for the wedding breakfast. Mr Owen’s mother had come from Wiltshire to meet her future daughter, and was quite satisfied with her son’s choice. The soon to be mother and daughter had discussed the role of a clergyman’s wife at length, and Mary felt reassured she would not be out of place.

In the meantime, Mr Bennet, as per his talk with his future son, had dedicated himself in curbing his youngest daughter’s behaviour. He had briefly considered hiring a governess, but Mrs Bennet did not want some woman come into her house and decide what had to be done with her girls. He did not press the issue, seeing that were he to convince his wife to take on a governess, she would not let her make any decision as regards the girls’ education, since she did not think it was lacking. That would be a waste of money. He hoped he would not have to consider another option as Lydia had been so scared of having to marry Mr Owen, that for the next few days, she was rather subdued. Her mother, however, had soon forgotten about the couple of hours of unrest that had been brought to Longbourn by the unruly daughter. She had once again let her loose, and within a little over a week, Lydia had gone back to being her usual boisterous self. That brought up a rarely seen scene between Mr and Mrs Bennet, a very loud argument. The patriarch told his wife, she had to either take on a more forceful approach to her daughter, or see her sent to a boarding school. Mrs Bennet had wailed on and on, why her little girl would be sent away from her! But her husband did not budge, something had to change. Seeing that his wife was not capable of changing her own behaviour, he had taken Mr Owen at his word and discussed with him a new strategy for Lydia.

Mrs Owen had been informed by her son of the worries Lydia was causing, and observing her confirmed their fears. She recommended a seminary, which had successfully rectified the behaviour of a few wild girls she knew of. Mr Bennet thought the thirty guineas it cost, were well worth it. The school would only start in January however, which was five months away, so something had to be done before then. Mrs Owen suggested to send Lydia to Mr Owen’s aunt in Wales. She was his late father’s older sister, and she lived in a small village, that offered little amusement and would allow the young girl some room for reflection. Mrs Rhys had a very strong personality, they explained, so she would certainly not be deterred by Lydia’s behaviour. She had long complained of having too little to do, so she would welcome the company, even if she would have her hands full with the young girl! Nothing would be said to Lydia before the wedding, for she was sure to ruin the event. Mrs Bennet would also find out at the last minute, it would be easier to break the news to her once everything was ready and it was a fait accompli.

However, Mr Bennet worried that with Lydia no longer there, his wife would throw all her energy into shaping his remaining daughters into silly thoughtless girls. He did not really blame her for that, for he was well aware of the fact that his wife, was herself not well educated. She had a good heart, and she would not harm her daughters’ chances willingly, but silly as she was, it would be difficult to make her see reason. While he did not worry for Jane and Lizzy, he was afraid that Kitty would be unable to handle her mother. Her improvement was still fairly recent, and with Mary out of the house, he was not sure she would be able to manage on her own. She was not close to her older sisters, and although they would try to help, no one could spend so much time with Mrs Bennet and come out unscathed.  
He did not have to explain it though, as Mr and Mrs Owen had been quite ahead of himself on this. The clergyman was quite perceptive, and having talked about this with Mary, he also feared for his soon-to-be sister’s improvement. He would be sad to see this sweet girl have to suffer Mrs Bennet’s schemes to find her a husband. His mother offered to take Kitty with her for a few weeks. She liked Kitty who was a bubbly young girl, and although she could benefit from some refinement of her character, she was a good girl and the older woman saw much potential. This was presented to Kitty, and she was half wary of leaving her home, half flattered to be singled-out for the first time in her life. She would go to the Owens’ home in Wiltshire for a holiday, and by the time she would come back home, life in Longbourn would have resumed its quiet rhythm. It was settled that Kitty would leave with Mrs Owen after the wedding. Although, as far as the rest of the family was concerned, she was just accompanying the newlyweds on their wedding trip.

Lydia and Kitty were still on cold terms. Ever since the “incident”, Kitty had refused to share Lydia’s room, and she had either slept with Mary or Jane. The oldest Bennet had encouraged them to renew their friendship. She feared that with Kitty leaving, the two girls may not get the chance to mend their differences before long, so she felt it was her duty, as the eldest, to foster peace and forgiveness between them. Lydia confessed to still feeling badly about her sister’s desertion. The two youngest were so close that they were considered an item, you would never see one without the other. That the elder would overnight decide that her sister was no longer worth her time was difficult to accept for her. Kitty tried to reassure her. “You will always be my friend” she said, “but you have to accept that I may have other interests. I feel like you only want me as your friend as long as I do as you bid. You can be very selfish at times” she said softly.

Lydia sat her arms folded on her chest. “You are also selfish! How did you think I would feel when you spent all your time with dreary Mary?”  
“Lydia, we are not here to disparage her, you have done enough damage as it is,” intervened Lizzy.  
Lydia glared at her. “What damage, she is quite happy to marry old stuffy Mr Owen!”  
“He is neither stuffy nor old Lydia! You are only jealous he does not prefer you,” admonished Kitty.  
“See, you are taking her side again,” she snorted.  
“As I said, you are only interested in me, if I do what you ask of me or if I follow you around. I would like it if you tried to do things with me. Why do you think I asked you to take music lessons with me?” she said.  
“I have an idea” said Jane, “what would you say if Kitty took your likeness? That would give you time to talk, and Kitty would get to do something she enjoys.”  
“Yes, that is a very good idea. Kitty has become really good,” agreed Elizabeth.  
Kitty looked at them, startled. Lizzy chuckled “You did not think we would not find out you have become quite the artist, did you? Lady Lucas showed us the painting you did of Henry!”  
She blushed and smiled “What do you say Lyddie, do you want to give it a try? I cannot promise my painting will do you justice though. I still have to improve my technique.”  
“All right” relented Lydia, “but you had better improve fast, I want to look pretty.”  
The four sisters laughed at that. The last two weeks before the wedding went by pleasantly, and when Lydia found out that Kitty would follow her sister to her wedding trip, she even offered to help her pack.

Mary’s wedding was a happy day. The five Bennet girls had woken up early and gathered into her room to talk before getting ready for church. This was to be last time they would be together in this way, so a few tears were shed. Lydia finally told her “You look content. He will make you a good husband I suppose, God knows I would never want to marry a clergyman, but I think he will make you happy.” It was as close as an apology as she could expect, so Mary took it for what it was and thanked her sister. Kitty and Lizzy helped Mary get ready while Jane tried to soothe her mother’s nerves. The bride was glowing. She looked one last time at her surroundings and felt nostalgic. “You will be withing walking distance” said Lizzy, seeing her try to absorb every last detail of their childhood home.  
Mary smiled. She was ready to go. Her father kissed her on the forehead and told her “I am proud of you child. Your Mr Owen will be good to you.” She fought the tears that were threatening her upon hearing her father’s words. It was the first time she had heard him say he was proud of her. The rest of the day was a bit of a blur to her, but a very happy blur, as she was joined in matrimony to the man she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr Richard Owen and Mrs Mary Owen left for their wedding trip on the morrow. The elder Mrs Owen and Kitty would meet them in Wiltshire a few days later, after they had deposited Lydia in Wales. Mrs Owen’s older son and his wife, who had come for the happy event, were coming with them. Since they had not seen their aunt in a few years, they were looking forward to seeing Mrs Rhys. It was also Mrs Owen’s hope that Lydia would be intimidated by their presence, which would tone down her behaviour a bit. With any luck, Kitty’s presence might also prevent her from making a scene.

Mrs Bennet was in vapours when she found out her youngest was leaving. Lydia, was furious, and she was obstinate she would not go. She was angry at everyone, for she was sure they had all been lying to her. Her sisters assured her they had no knowledge of the plan, and tried to convince her that she was lucky to be going on a new adventure. She would have a lot to tell, when she came back, and plenty to write in the meantime. Lydia applied tearfully to her mother to revert the decision, but even Mrs Bennet could not convince her husband. Seeing that her father had not been sympathetic to her pleas, Lydia upon leaving Longbourn, refused to talk to him and went into the carriage sobbing, without saying goodbye. Kitty herself was happy to go, but she felt bad for her sister, and after heartfelt goodbyes, she sat next to Lydia, and tried to comfort her the best she could. Mr and the Mrs Owens sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

The first leg of the carriage ride was uneventful and very quiet. It was Mr Owen’s carriage, who, Kitty was surprised to find out, was a gentleman farmer. She knew his late father and his brother has chosen the Church as their profession, so she had assumed him to be a clergyman as well. But he had married a gentleman’s daughter who had inherited her father’s estate. He looked to be around thirty years of age, and his wife, Kitty soon found out, was four and twenty. They had been married a little over a year, and had not been blessed with children yet. Both seemed to be very agreeable people, and they made the effort to converse with her, trying to ease the tension brought by Lydia’s unhappiness. They talked, slept and read until they reached the inn, they would spend the night in. Both young girls were uneasy, as it was their first time spending the night in such a place, so they barely uttered a word. After dinner, they went to bed and soon fell asleep, taking in the events of the day.

The next morning saw no change to Lydia’s demeanour who was as angry as she was sad, and she again did not take partake in the conversation. Kitty was curious of her surroundings, and she asked many questions throughout the journey, which were answered kindly by an amused Mr Owen, and his mother. Kitty had taken her sketchbook with her, and she tried to capture many sights without much success, as the carriage’s movements made the activity particularly complicated. They eventually arrived late in the evening in their destination, the village of Skenfrith, located close to the English border. Kitty was most interested when she heard about the Three Castles of Gwent, and she was soon reassured she would get to visit the area’s most sought after locations.

The whole party was welcomed by Mrs Rhys, Mrs Owen’s sister-in-law. She was a fine-looking woman who looked to be in her fifties, with an engaging smile. The lady led them inside her small cottage and after a quick tour of the place, showed them to their rooms. The youngest Bennets would share a room, while Kitty was present. They felt somewhat out of place among the relatives’ reunion, and they remained quiet while taking in their surroundings. Mrs Rhys then took them to a small sitting room, and offered them refreshments, while asking about their journey. Pleasantries were exchanged and all that was proper was said. She saw that Kitty was still carrying her sketchbook, and inquired about it. She offered to show her the best spots in the village and promised the scenery would be a perfect theme for her drawings. Kitty accepted enthusiastically, as she liked to draw and paint natural landscapes as much as portraits. Lydia on the other hand, was subdued. The older woman recognized it, and she tried to make her more at ease, but to no avail. The young girl would later cry herself to sleep in her sister’s arms.

The next day, Kitty wrote to Longbourn and informed her family of their safe arrival, but she could not get her sister to write anything. Lydia did not say a word for a couple of days, and refused to get out of her room, but on the third day, she finally accepted to come out of her shell. Mrs Rhys asked her about her interests, and upon finding out that she had always led a very shallow existence, she vowed to make her see there was more to life than ribbons, and common pranks. Kitty tried all she could to make her feel better, for she felt guilty that she was relishing the new experience when her sibling was miserable. Mrs Rhys eventually told her not to worry, and that this melancholy would soon pass. She had been told about what had happened, and she assured Kitty that her sister would come to make the most out of this time away from home.

The few days spent there were very enjoyable. The Owens took the girls on a day outing to the sea, upon learning that they had never seen it before. They also took several strolls near the river and the castle, and Kitty filled her sketchbook with as many drawings as she could. They met a few neighbours, but life in Skenfrith, seemed to be very quiet, and Kitty wondered how her sister would fare there. Their parting was very emotional for both girls. Kitty promised she would write often, and Lydia agreed to write as well. The Owens and Kitty were to head to Wiltshire to join Richard and Mary. The first hours of the journey were done in silence, but eventually Mr Owen and his wife managed to bring back joyful conversations to the carriage. This went on until they arrived to what would be Catherine’s new home for the next few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs Owen, or Aunt Owen, as Kitty was now to call her, lived in a comfortable house with two servants, at a short distance from the village of Devizes. She had lived in the neighbourhood her entire life, and was thus well acquainted with everyone in the area. Her son and daughter also lived nearby. Mr Owen had tried to convince his mother to move closer to him, but she had refused, for she wanted to remain close to her friends. Upon their arrival, Mary and Richard were there to welcome them. The whole family got together to exchange pleasantries and the sisters were very glad to see each other. The older Mr and Mrs Owen took their leave shortly after, but not before inviting everyone for dinner two days later. The newlyweds seemed to be very relaxed with each other, Kitty was happy to notice, and Mr Owen soon took to teasing her. She wondered if he was going to make a habit of it, much like her father, but figured that as a parson, his character would tend towards kinder teasing.

Kitty was then taken to her room to unpack and Mary offered to help her. Mrs Owen smiled gently, recognizing that they probably had a lot to say, and wanted to do it privately. Besides, it would also give her an occasion to spend some time with her son. Kitty’s room was small, but she did not care, for this was the first time she would have a room of her own. It was simply furnished but rather comfortable. The window opened to a pretty view of the countryside, which would make a fine subject for her drawings. They started unpacking, and told each other about their respective travels. Mary asked her about their trip to Wales and how things had been with Lydia. She wondered if she should write to her. They had never been close, and after the recent events, she was afraid they would never be able to mend their differences. Her husband had advised her to give it time, and thought that as the older, it was her Christian duty to make the first step towards reconciliation. Kitty agreed, and Mary said she would probably wait until they go back to Hertfordshire, as she would have a better idea of Lydia’s state of mind from her letters to Longbourn. After they finished, everyone gathered for a quick collation before retiring for a much-needed sleep.

She woke up rather late the next morning, and found everyone already at breakfast when she came downstairs.  
“I gather you slept well, sister” said Richard.  
“Yes, I have. I had quite forgotten where I was when I awoke. But you should call me Kitty now that we are family” she laughed.  
“Fine, as long as you call me Richard” he smiled, “Is there anything in particular that you would like to do today? Mary and I thought you may want to go for a walk after being propped up in the carriage for so long”.  
“I would like that yes, as long as the weather holds” she mused. She then started on her breakfast heartily, inquiring all the while as to the newlyweds plans for the next days.  
“Richard was just telling me that we have been invited by Mrs Barnes for dinner, they have of course extended the invitation to you when he told them his new sister would be visiting. They have a nice estate two miles from here, so you will probably be seeing quite a lot of them while you are here” answered Mrs Owen.  
“How nice!” exclaimed Kitty, “I hope I will get to meet young ladies.”  
“So, you have already tired of my company?” chuckled Mrs Owen.  
Kitty reddened “Of course not, but I would like to make friends my age, while I am here.”  
They all laughed. “Do not worry, I will keep you busy. You know I will take over your music lessons. I am not sure my son told you, but I was the one who taught him the pianoforte as a child. I am not as good as he now”, she said looking fondly at him, “but I dare say you shall still be making progress. And you will of course make the acquaintance of young people, I will introduce you to a few of them. In fact, Mrs Barnes has a daughter who is about your age, so you will meet her today.”  
“It will not be a large party” added Richard, “Mary and I have already been there, and from what I could see, I think Miss Barnes is as eager to meet you as you are of meeting her”

The day passed pleasantly. Kitty was a bit nervous at meeting the neighbours. She hoped they would be amiable and that she would make a good impression. She felt it was her chance to have people get to know her without comparing her to Jane or Lizzy, as she would always appear less favourably. She was also afraid that they would not like her. “What is there not to like?” had said Mary reassuringly before they left. “You know Papa always says that I am silly and irritable…”  
“Around Lydia” cut Mary.  
“Yes, but I am still not very knowledgeable, although I am learning new things every day. I do not want to say anything stupid” she replied worried.  
“And I do not want to sound too solemn, which is what I always do when I do not know what to say”, replied Mary, “but I am sure Richard and Mother will help us. They will not judge, and even if we appeared stupid, nobody at home would know.”  
That seemed to lift their spirits, and they left in a joyous mood.

Mr and Mrs Barnes were very friendly people. Their estate was a bit bigger than Longbourn, so the sisters did not feel out of place. Mr Barnes spoke but little, as his wife was monopolizing the conversation. She told Mrs Owen about the latest gossip, while her husband nodded indulgently. Miss Barnes was two years older than Kitty, and was a lively young lady. She was tall, with blond ringlets, and deep brown eyes, and much like her mother, she loved to chat of all things. She was already out, but she had not been able to convince her father to have a London season yet. She had two older brothers who were also present, the oldest of five and twenty, who appeared quite bored during the whole evening, and the youngest who was two and twenty, and looked like a very serious young man. While the eldest was bound to inherit the estate, the younger was training to become a country lawyer and spoke mostly with Mr Owen.

Kitty and Miss Barnes became fast friends, and were soon planning on going shopping together. Kitty had also been invited for tea three days later, so she could meet some of Miss Barnes’ friends. A picnic was also talked about, but nothing was decided. All in all, Kitty was very glad of this new acquaintance who reminded her of Maria Lucas. Mary partook in the conversation, but only as far as music was concerned. Miss Barnes was not a very good pianoforte player, but she recently started on the harp, as it was the new trending instrument in Town. She explained that although she had not been to London for the Season, she still kept up-to-date with the latest fashions, as she still hoped her father would let her go for the next season. Upon hearing that Kitty was not out yet, she despaired that she would not be able to come to assemblies, but Mrs Owen reassured her that a country party was not out of the question, as long as she got to approve of Kitty’s dance partners. Everyone parted therefore on a happy note, and the evening was deemed a success.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were spent exploring the countryside, painting, reading, playing the pianoforte and meeting the new neighbours. Kitty had thus settled into a quiet life when Mary and Richard left, and though she was sad to see them go, she had her new friendship with Miss Barnes to look forward to. She had met some of her friends, but they had seemed quite distant, so she had no hope of a real friendship there. Miss Martin and Miss Taylor were a bit older than her, and had had two London Seasons already. Both seemed intent on making a good match, and thought themselves very fashionable young ladies. They explained what kind of dresses were at the height of fashion in London, but Kitty was not convinced. While shopping with Miss Barnes, she had bought some fabric to try and sew herself a dress for the Assembly. Her friend had suggested they go to the modiste, but Kitty preferred to make it herself so as to choose the cut by herself and not have to follow the young ladies’ advice. She was also hoping to save on her allowance to buy everyone in Longbourn a gift, before going home. Being quite good with a needle, she managed to make quite a convincing outfit, although it took her the better part of several afternoons to complete it.

She also spent quite a lot of time with Mrs Owen, who had introduced her to many acquaintances. Most of them were met when they went to Church, and Mrs Owen had suggested they gave some of their time to helping those less fortunate. This was a new endeavour for Kitty, but one she quickly enjoyed, as she found she liked spending time with new people, and most particularly with the children. Mrs Owen appreciated the company of the young lady. There were many things Kitty had not learned at home about being in society, so the widow had taken to explaining what constituted appropriate behaviour and decorum. These lessons had been eye-opening to Kitty, and she was grateful they had not been imparted in a condescending way. She felt she could ask questions to the older woman without being scorned, and had had the same feeling every time she had encountered the young Mrs Owen. This allowed her to grow without losing her happy and open personality.

As the Assembly grew near, Kitty began practicing her steps. Mr Owen had promised her, at his wife’s insistence, that he would dance with her, so she knew she would not have to sit out the entire evening. Miss Barnes had also said her brothers would probably ask her, so she had some hope on that front as well. But she was still very nervous and really hoped she would be asked to dance by local gentlemen. She had said as much in front of Miss Barnes’ friends, and they had giggled and said they would try to find her some partners, while giving each other knowing looks. Kitty did not quite know what to make of it at first. The girls quickly deflected and talked about a picnic they had been organizing. They were especially delighted by the prospect, as Miss Martin and Miss Taylor had explained that they had sent out an invitation to a Miss Hayward, which had been readily accepted. Even better, she would be coming with a friend. Kitty was soon to find out that Miss Hayward was everything they all aspired to be. She was rich, pretty, a confirmed member of the ton, and she was engaged to be married to the son of a baronet.

Miss Hayward came to the picnic with her friend Lady Marianne, the daughter of the Earl of Sussex. Lady Marianne had come to visit Miss Hayward for a few days, before heading to Bath, so the girls were delighted to have such company. The whole picnic was quite fancy, and not really what Kitty had in mind when it had been suggested. Two carriages had brought the young ladies to a nice spot near a stream, and the maids had already prepared everything, so they just had to sit and enjoy themselves. The food was far more refined that what would be expected for such an outing. Miss Martin and Miss Taylor clearly wanted to impress Lady Marianne and Miss Hayward, that much was clear to Kitty. She soon realized she was to be the object of the young ladies’ mockery during the entire picnic. She had talked about her home in Hertfordshire quite openly, without imagining that her lack of fortune would make her an easy target. Her never having been to London before, was judged unbelievable. Lady Marianne had dismissed her entirely for it, and Kitty thought it would have been better if the Misses Taylor and Martin had done the same. Miss Hayward was horrified to find out that the Bennet girls had ties to trade via her connection to her Uncle Gardiner. That he was a successful and genteel-like businessman was irrelevant.

Seeing her new friend becoming rather uneasy, Miss Barnes suggested they all go for a stroll to stretch their legs for a bit. It was agreed upon, and she linked arms with Kitty, offering to walk towards the woods. They talked about the dance, which was to take place two days later, and Kitty soon went back to her cheerful self. They did not go very far, and after a few minutes, they young ladies decided to walk back in the direction of the picnic as they had lost track of their companions. They soon heard voices, and Kitty’s name was mentioned.  
“Do not worry too much, Mr Barnes dined with her family once, and he said she was one of the most boring creatures he had ever seen, so you can guess how successful she will be! Miss Bennet will probably sit out the entire night. There is no way any of us would let our brothers dance with that country fortune hunter. And they will undoubtedly warn their friends about her. Were she a beauty, we would have had to watch out for her, but…” laughter followed. Miss Barnes wanted to speak up, but seeing Kitty’s eyes already full of tears, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
“And to think that she has family in trade! She pretty much said she wanted to meet gentlemen here, so she is not even being discreet about it.”  
“Well, you know their kind, vulgar and brash. She makes herself out to be a gentlewoman, but have you seen how she dresses?”  
“She has no taste, no refinement. Without a dowry, I guess she will try and trick someone into marrying her. But we have seen what she is like so there is no danger.”  
“I almost wish I could come tomorrow and witness it. I dare say it will be an entertaining night for you ladies.”  
“Oh, but do come! Do you really have to leave for Bath now? You could stay another couple of days.”  
“Me, at a country Assembly? Come, you have seen what a London ball is like! This is going to be dreadful. And there will be no gentleman worth seeing.”  
“The point is to dance and have a merry time, we will look for a husband in London. Or you will do that in Bath, but two days are not going to make much of a difference.”  
“I will think about it.”  
Kitty then heard some giggling. She was mortified. Miss Barnes was looking at her apologetically.  
“I think I need to be alone” she struggled to voice a single word.  
“Please, do not go, I do not know what came over them, they are not usually this mean” she said trying not to raise her voice.  
“Can I ask you a favour? I do not want them to know I heard them. Can you tell them I am feeling ill and want to go home?”  
“Are you sure?”  
Kitty nodded. “I will ask for the carriage then” replied her friend.  
“Do not trouble yourself, I would rather walk anyway” she said unable to keep the tears to fall on her cheeks.  
“No, that won’t do, you will not walk several miles on you own. Who knows what might happen to you?” she paused. “I am sure they are afraid the gentlemen will like you the most. Nothing they said was true. I know my brother said you were pretty, you know - Jessica, that is, Miss Taylor, I believe she likes him, now that I think of it. Oh, I am so sorry!”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, and it is kind of you to say, but it does not matter now.”  
“I will accompany you to the carriage.”

Kitty kept thinking about what she had eavesdropped on. To think that she had been trying to improve herself only to be labelled vulgar and a fortune-hunter! She clearly had a lot to learn.  
Miss Barnes had the carriage bring Kitty home. Mrs Owen was surprised to see her come so early, but she quickly saw how distressed the young lady was, for her eyes were still red with tears. She told her what happened. Mrs Owen listened to her, not saying a word until the she was finished, and held her in her arms. At last, she said “My poor dear, do not distress yourself so. Miss Barnes is most likely right; they were just probably jealous. It is a sentiment that makes people lose reason, you know.”  
“Jealous of what? I do not have anything to recommend myself! I have been trying to improve, I promise, I try very hard to be better, but… it is hopeless” she sighed.  
“Catherine Bennet, I forbid you to say such a thing! You are a very good person, and those who do not recognize it are not worthy of your time.”  
“That is not a very Christian thing to say,” she said half laughing, half crying.  
“Well, what can I say? I will keep the scripture for another time!”  
“Aunt Owen…Do I have to go to the dance? I would much rather stay here,” Kitty said after a while, her head still resting on Mrs Owen’s shoulder.  
“You do not have to go, if you do not want to. But I would not make a decision now, if I were you. Not everyone will be as unkind as the young Misses you were with today. You have spent your whole life in a place where you knew everyone, so of course they are more benevolent towards you. It can be different when you meet new people, as some of them are prejudiced. But not all of them are.”  
Kitty pondered this for a little while “I will think about it, but I don’t believe I will change my mind.”  
“In that case, we will spend the night here. I for one enjoy your company” she said smiling.  
She was grateful for Mrs Owen’s presence. She had had a motherly behaviour towards her, and Kitty realized that she had missed it. She gave her a wan smile “I think I should go rest a little. I also wish to write to my family.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty wrote to Jane, as she was in great need of her gentle and kind reassurances. She did not sleep well that night. She kept replaying in her head the words she had heard, and no matter how much she tried to remind herself that they were not true, she was not entirely convinced. She had hoped her coming to Wiltshire would be the start of a new life, a more fulfilling and confident life. Kitty had always thought that being compared to her sisters was the reason why she had always been overlooked. She now wondered if it was because she was not worthy of people’s good opinion. If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit that it was easier to think that she was not to blame, but maybe she was. She certainly needed to be more guarded. She was an open book. Lydia had always played on that, as it was so easy for her to know exactly what she was thinking, what would annoy or please her. Miss Barnes’ friends had behaved exactly as Lydia would have with her. It had been far too easy for them, and she should have known it, for her first impressions of the young ladies had left her quite wary of them. There would always be those who would try to rise by diminishing others, so she had to protect herself from them. Her self-reflection had enabled her to come to terms with human nature, and with her own shortcomings. It helped her confirm that she would not go to the dance. Part of her wanted to go, to show that she was not afraid of them. But upon thinking about it, she had also come to the conclusion that going was like being fed to the wolves. They would try to humiliate her, and she did not have the means to counter them. Not yet anyway.

Kitty woke up in better spirits. She explained her decision to Mrs Owen, who accepted it unsurprised. They kept to their usual schedule, and started the day on the pianoforte. Kitty had made good progress on the instrument and in her singing as it was an activity she enjoyed. After breakfast, they both went to visit one of Mr Owen’s tenant, a Mr Stuart. Or rather, they went to visit his wife, Mrs Stuart, as she was in her confinement. She already had two children, and her husband was kept busy farming, so her mother had come to help her, but the older woman was finding it increasingly difficult to do so, for she was herself in poor health. Mrs Owen’s daughter-in-law was already there when they arrived. The ladies helped with the cleaning, mending, and took care of the children. Mrs Owen promised they would come again the next day, as Mrs Stuart was due to give birth any day now. Once home, Kitty decided to draw, then took up a book and spent a quiet afternoon in the company of Shakespeare. The day ended quickly enough, and she thought but little about the previous day.

On the day of the Assembly, Kitty after coming back from her visit to Mrs Stuart’s, decided to go paint outside. She liked drawing and painting in equal measures, and depending on the subject, she would favour one over the other. She also found they complemented each other, and she was talented at both, though her technique was a little lacking in some aspects. She had found a spot at a nearby stream where the light would be perfect for painting. She had started with a drawing a few days before, and was now ready to move to painting it over. Mrs Owen decided to come with her to help her carry her brushes, watercolours and the easel, as it was almost a mile from the house. Not thirty minutes after they arrived, the maid came to inform them that Mrs Stuart was having her baby. Kitty, as an unmarried girl, could not go, but Mrs Owen quickly went to help. She told Kitty she may be spending the night there, so she should not worry if she did not see her before she went to bed. Kitty decided to keep painting and said she could very well manage on her own. Mrs Owen agreed to let her stay, but still asked the maid to keep an eye out in case she did not come home before supper. It was a very peaceful spot, and Kitty found herself entranced by its beauty. So much so, that she did not even notice dark clouds approaching. She only became aware of them, when the first drop of rain fell upon her painting. She quickly gathered her things and started to head back towards the house. But carrying it all while running was nearly impossible. She would be drenched, she lamented. Shortly after, as she was nearing the main road, she saw a fancy carriage approach in a very unsteady manner, and feared for the passengers’ safety. The horses were wild, and Kitty thought they had been spooked by something. She then saw with horror the horses stop and the carriage being overturned. She dropped her painting kit and ran towards them. As she neared the carriage, she saw one man was lying on the side of the road, while the other was trying to calm the horses. “Are you well?” she cried.

The coachman replied, “My arm is hurt, but I don’t know how the lady is faring inside.” There was no sign of the passengers outside. The other man was trying to move, but he was obviously injured and could not get up. Wary of the horses, Kitty climbed on the side of the carriage and tried to open the door. It was stuck, but she could see two women inside, both seemed unhurt, though quite scared. “Are you all right?” she asked. “Yes” replied a lady “Can you help us get out?”  
She tried again, struggling to balance herself on the slippery door. The coachman, having calmed the horses came to her aid, and he with one arm, she with both, managed to open the door and let the two women climb out. One was obviously a fine lady, and the other one must be the maid, Kitty thought. “I will go get help” she said “You should take shelter below that big tree.”  
“I should be the one to go miss. Where is the nearest place, we can find a carriage? For Greenfield here is injured and he won’t be able to walk” he said his head turned to the man who was lying down”  
“Oh my” cried the lady “Greenfield, are you well?”. “I’m all right, my lady, but I ‘m afraid I cannot get up. Me leg seems be broken” he replied.  
She then turned to the coachman “If you go, I will go with you. Let us first help get Greenfield below that tree.”  
“I cannot have you run in the rain like this. It would not be safe. You should stay here, my lady” he said in an anxious tone.  
The maid then spoke up, obviously very scared “We cannot stay here unprotected, what would happen to Lady Julia if someone attacked us?”  
Kitty thought about going back to the house, but dismissed the idea a few seconds later, Mrs Owen must have taken the carriage to go to the Stuarts. She looked at her surroundings, trying to think of the closest neighbour, and said with a confidence in her voice that surprised her “I will go and I will try to be quick. The parsonage is but half-a-mile from here, so you stay here, and I will get help”  
“Are you sure, it is not…?” asked the man uncertainly. Kitty did not let him finish.  
“Yes, yes, but go find shelter under the tree. That way you can make sure your horses are all right.”  
“Be careful, Miss…?” asked the lady  
“Miss Bennet. Do not worry about me, I will be back in no time” she said and moved to running.

Kitty was already soaked. She ran as fast as she could, but the ground was uneven, and she feared she would fall. She needed to get to the parsonage quickly for everything had turned dark and she could barely see in front of her. She was halfway through when she was startled by a clap of thunder. She had no time to think and hurried to the parsonage arriving there quite breathless. She saw the front door opening, and was relieved, for she had feared for a moment that nobody would be there. Someone must have spotted her arriving, as the very man she was looking for and his wife had come out of the door.

“Miss Bennet! What are you doing here?” he cried “Are you well?”  
“Mr Turner! There has been a carriage accident. A man got hurt, we must carry him to safety and bring a surgeon.” She explained quickly.  
He did lose any time and left with Kitty at once to fetch his carriage. He asked a bit worried “Are you alone?”  
“I was painting by the stream when it started raining, so I was on my way home when the carriage fell over. Aunt Owen went to the Stuarts; Mrs Stuart is having her baby” she explained.  
“You are drenched Miss Bennet. We will need to get you home quickly before you fall ill” he said kindly.

They quickly arrived on the scene of the accident and retrieved the injured man, the two ladies and the coachman. They recovered the horses as well, and headed back to the parsonage. Once there, everyone was properly introduced. The young woman, Kitty had already surmised was called Lady Julia, she was the daughter of the late Earl of Stafford. Their companions were her maid, the coachman, and the injured man was a footman. They all sat by the fire awaiting the surgeon, while Mrs Turner called for tea. Mr Turner believed the footman had broken his leg, and would be unable to walk for weeks. After a half-hour, Kitty wondered if she could go back home, for the rain had eased a little, and the servants would worry if they did not see her. To Kitty’s surprise, Lady Julia asked if she could go with her.  
“Between us and your children, this place will be very crowded with all of us here, and Greenfield will not be able to walk for a while if your suspicions are right, Mr Turner. Maybe it would more convenient if we stayed at two different places? I am not in the habit of inviting myself to people’s homes” she said trying to excuse herself. The parson’s wife reassured her that they would make do, but the young lady insisted.  
Kitty was hesitant “You seem frozen, surely, you do not want to get out again now?” she said.  
“You are one to talk Miss Bennet” she smiled, “You are as soaked as I am”  
“If you are sure” she said sceptically.

Mr Turner returned Kitty to Mrs Owen’s house, bringing Lady Julia and her maid along. Upon arriving, they thanked him profusely for his help. They changed into dry clothes, and Mrs Owen’s maid prepared a room for Lady Julia, and brought them a light supper. Mrs Owen’s prediction had been accurate, for she did not come home that night. Kitty felt reassured to have some company, even though she knew the servants were here, as she was not used to being on her own. She had been curious at seeing Lady Julia travel on her own, apart from her maid that is, so she asked her about it.  
“Oh, that is because my former governess is getting married of all things!” She added quickly “I am happy for her, mind you, and I had told her I would go to London to help her prepare for the ceremony. I was in Bath at the time” she added, “and we had the accident on our way down to London. I should probably write to her to explain why I am late. Do you have any paper that I may use?”. Kitty nodded and went to fetch paper and ink. The young ladies chatted a little, but they were still affected by the day’s events, and it seemed they were stifling a cold as well. They retired early, hoping they would feel better in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you all for your comments. I have almost finished writing the story (it will hopefully be completed by the end of the week), and have only posted about a quarter of it, so you should expect daily updates until it is finished. It will only be a short chapter today,  
> Enjoy!

Kitty started feeling ill within a few hours. Nothing too serious, but she spent part of the night shivering, sneezing and coughing. She was awoken very early the next morning by some movement outside her bedroom. She opened her door and found Lady Julia’s maid, Hannah, in the hallway.  
“Is something the matter?” she asked.  
“Yes, Lady Julia has taken ill. She has a fever. I was just going downstairs to check if there is anything we could give her. Do you have any willow bark tea?” She then sounded unsure “But maybe we should call for a doctor”  
“Of course, Aunt Owen should be back in the morning. I suppose she will tell us whether we had better call for a doctor or the apothecary. I am quite new to the area, so I am not sure” she added. “Is Lady Julia asleep? I would like to check on her.”  
“No, she is not. You may go in Miss, I will take care of the tea of some other concoction.”  
Kitty knocked on the door and entered. “Are you unwell? Your maid tells me you have a fever” she asked worriedly.  
Lady Julia smiled wanly “I feel dreadful. How about you?”  
“Not perfect by all accounts, but not as bad as you. We will have some tea brought to you. It should do you some good. You should rest in the meantime, and drink a lot. Do you need anything? Another blanket maybe?”  
“No, I feel very warm, I think the fever still has not broken. But I shall feel better soon.”  
“You shall be up and about very quickly, I am sure. I will ask your maid for directions to send a message to your family. They will probably wish to be informed.”  
“My mother will be here in no time if you do that. I do not want to trouble her” Lady Julia said in a weak voice.  
“Well, she is your mother, so I dare say, she would rather be troubled. You should try to get some sleep. And do call for me if you need anything” Kitty replied firmly.

Kitty then went back to her room to get a shawl, and headed down to the kitchen. She wanted to see if the maid had managed to get some tea done, and get some for herself. After which, she went to the drawing room and fell asleep on the sofa. She was awakened by Mrs Owen.  
“How are you my dear? You look fatigued” enquired the older woman.  
“I have a bit of a cold, but nothing too serious” she smiled thinly. “But Aunt, we have guests, I hope I have not overstepped in bringing them here” she said second-guessing herself. Kitty went on to explain what had happened, and remembered she had quite forgotten about Mrs Stuart. Mrs Owen reassured her on all accounts. Kitty introduced her to Lady Julia, whose fever was getting worse, so Mrs Owen sent for the doctor immediately. She gave her a strange beverage, which, she said was her secret recipe, and would help her recover. The physician came later that morning. He recommended she drink more of the concoction, and try to have some broth later. He ordered that she not be removed for a few days and try to sleep. He said he would come back to check on her the next day and to call him in any doubt. He also advised Kitty not to overtax herself, so she was sent to bed for the remainder of the day. Mrs Owen was about to send an express the Lady Julia’s family and in Staffordshire, when Mr Tuner came with the coachman. They were informed of the last developments and offered to take the letter to town, as the coachman wanted to send out a message to his master. The footman, it was confirmed had a broken leg, and could not be moved either. The carriage had been recovered earlier in the morning, but it had been quite damaged in the accident, so his master had to be informed of everything.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Kitty slept through most of it, and only awoke when she was brought some broth. She felt a lot better within a day. That much could not be said for Lady Julia however. Her fever was still very high and she barely woke, so it was hard to get her to drink any herbal tea. She felt very faint, and even speaking was a huge effort, which got their hosts to grow very concerned. The doctor came and said all they could do was wait and keep giving the tea. Kitty and Mrs Owen and the maids kept turns to watch over the young lady and feed her. This lasted for another two days. The doctor would come twice a day, but there was not much he could do. Mr and Mrs Turner came to see if they could be of any help and brought news of their own patient. Miss Barnes came to call, but did not stay long. She explained to a surprised Kitty that the whole neighbourhood knew about their guest. In fact, Miss Hayward and Lady Marianne even sent a note with their best wishes for a quick recovery. Kitty wondered why they had not left for Bath. Lady Julia’s mother had also sent an express informing them of her arrival. Given the distance, she was not expected before another day or two.

The fever eventually broke. Kitty had spent the night in Lady Julia’s room and was awoken by the maid who had come in to check on the fire. Kitty had been checking the lady’s forehead the entire night and was despairing of feeling the burning skin, so when she touched it that morning, she sighed in relief and told the maid who was equally reassured. The patient opened her eyes and became wary of her surroundings. Kitty took her hand and told her softly “Good morning. It is Miss Bennet. You have given us quite a scare Lady Julia. But you shall feel better soon.” The young lady merely sighed in reply.  
“Would you like to try and eat something? Some tea, or some broth maybe?”  
“Tea would be nice. Thank you” she said weakly.  
“I will be right back then”.  
Kitty went downstairs and found Mrs Owen “Aunt, the fever has finally broken” she told her happily.  
“That is very good news indeed. Is she awake?”  
“Yes, I was just on my way to get her some tea. Maybe biscuits would do too.”  
“You are a good girl, Catherine” she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later, Lady Julia’s family arrived. Her brothers, the Earl of Stafford and Captain Talbot, and her mother the Dowager Countess were announced. Kitty was a bit nervous as she had never been in the presence of an Earl or a Countess before, and she wondered how they would behave towards her and Mrs Owen. She should not have worried, for they were mostly concerned about Lady Julia. All proper introductions were quickly made and Mrs Owen updated them on the health of the young lady without delay. Her mother asked if she could see her, and Kitty accompanied her upstairs. Their reunion was heartfelt, but the Countess did not linger in, as she noticed that her daughter was still very fatigued. She re-joined her sons and Mrs Owen in the drawing room and profusely thanked their hosts for all they had done. Kitty remained quiet through all this and observed their guests. She thought the Countess was all that a Countess should be. She sat very straight, had distinguished manners, but had a pleasing smile and her whole demeanour spoke of kindness. Her sons were very imposing gentlemen, though very different, she thought. And handsome, exceedingly so. The older, the Earl of Stafford was about five or six and twenty and looked very serious, although it could just be the current situation that made him so. He was quite tall and intimidating, but had spoken to them with gratitude and concern in his voice. His brother Captain Talbot seemed to be younger than him by a year or two, but he was fair while his brother was dark-haired, which gave him a less forbidding presence. Kitty noted that he was very tanned, probably his time at sea, she thought, reminded of Lieutenant Lucas.

Kitty wanted to make a good impression on the guests, so she was fidgeting on her seat, and afraid to speak. The Earl, however, requested a recount of the accident, so she told him the entire story rather uneasily, but became less nervous as she went on. He listened carefully, asked a few questions, and when she finished, he smiled and told her his sister was lucky to have come across someone as level-headed as her. Many young ladies in her place would have panicked and be of no use whatsoever. “Many young men too!” added his mother, “I grant you, many young men too” he chuckled. “Or older ones” added his brother in a laugh.

Kitty beamed. She had been praised by a peer no less, and for the first time in days, she felt good about herself. Captain Talbot suggested they visit the parsonage to check on their servants, so Mrs Owen gave them directions and the gentlemen left. Their mother stayed, as she wanted to be near her daughter, and she spent the afternoon in Lady Julia’s room. Lord Stafford and Captain Talbot came back two hours later, and stayed for tea. Both men were very pleasant company, but Captain Talbot seemed to be of a more joyful nature. He mostly spoke with Kitty, enquired about her family, her interests. Mrs Owen recognized her charge’s nervousness at speaking about her, so she gave her a nod, barely perceptible to everyone but Kitty, letting her know she was free to talk. She gradually became more comfortable and asked him many questions about the Navy, and compared his tales to those of Henry Lucas. She was disappointed to learn that they did not know each other, but Captain Talbot explained they rarely got to meet other Navy men while at sea. She was very surprised to hear he had enlisted when he was eleven years of age. Henry Lucas had joined when he was thirteen.

“That is so very young! I cannot imagine myself having left my family when I was eleven.”  
“It is very common in the Navy. My Uncle is an Admiral, so he talked a lot about it every time I would see him as a child, and it quite convinced me this was the right life for me - To my mother’s greatest pleasure,” he added with a grin.  
“I dare you to find a mother who is happy to see her little boy go at sea! You wait until you have children! You will see how the only thing you do, is worry about them” she said outraged.  
“Then it is lucky I do not intend to become a father any time soon” he laughed.  
“You should do well to try and find yourself a young lady to marry. You do not have any pity for your poor mother. You will be the death of me, the both of you!” Her mock-hurt tone did not leave any doubt to anyone that it was a discussion they had had before.  
Lord Stafford came to his brother’s rescue “Mama, when would he have the time to find himself a wife? He is only in England a few weeks at a time. Or would you rather he find a wife overseas?” he teased.  
“You are in England and I do not see you rushing to the altar, so it is no excuse. Besides, he is here now. And he could quit the Navy and be safe here with us.”  
“And live off of my brother’s goodwill? You know he would leave me penniless”  
His mother glared at him, and his brother replied with a wink “You know me too well.”  
Lady Stafford turned to Kitty and Mrs Owen. “You see what I have to deal with? Boys are ungrateful!”  
Kitty laughed at that, and tried to stifle it.  
“It seems Miss Bennet does not agree with you, Mama” teased Captain Talbot.  
“No, forgive me, I did not mean to laugh. But you just reminded me of my own mother. She always says that my sisters and I are ungrateful daughters because we are not married!” she explained.  
“You have one married sister now” remarked Mrs Owen.  
“Yes, but I doubt it will calm her. It may even do the opposite” she trailed.  
“I heard you say earlier that you have four sisters?” inquired Lady Stafford.  
“I do. I am the fourth daughter, Mary, who has married Mr Owen…” she smiled at Mrs Owen “is the third” she explained.  
“It is surprising that the older did not marry first, but then it would not be fair to deny one the chance to marry because the others could not find a husband” she said more to herself than to the rest of the group. “How old are your sisters?”  
“Jane is two and twenty, she is the kindest and most beautiful young lady you could ever find. Lizzy is two years younger, and she is the clever one. Mary, Mrs Owen now, is nineteen, she is the studious one. And then there is Lydia, she is fifteen, and she is the lively one” she answered.  
“And which one are you Miss Bennet?” asked Lord Stafford.  
“Me, I … I am just…, there is nothing very special about me” she said embarrassed.  
Captain Talbot’s eyebrows rose “I beg to differ, Miss Bennet.”  
“Kitty is the one who is still unconvinced of her own value” added Mrs Owen “she will eventually come to realize that she is a very worthy young woman.”  
Kitty went red. She opened her mouth but did not know how to respond to that.  
“I do not doubt that” Lady Stafford smiled kindly, “at least, in my books you will always be a very worthy young lady seeing how you helped my daughter. Speaking of which, I think I will go check on her.”

She came back looking grim a few minutes later. Lady Julia’s fever was back. “It is not so very high, but I am not reassured. And she still coughs so much” she mourned. “Mrs Owen, I do not wish to impose any further, but would it be a great inconvenience if I stayed here tonight? I would like to keep watch on my daughter” she asked uncertainly.  
“That is no bother at all. We only have one free bedroom left, otherwise I would offer that you all stay here for the night” she said apologetically.  
“Do not worry about us, we can stay at an inn, you have done more than enough. My man has already gone into town in search of lodgings.” reassured Lord Stafford.  
“If you don’t find anything, I am sure my son will welcome you. His estate is but a few miles from here.”  
“You are very kind Mrs Owen” thanked her Captain Talbot.  
“Besides, I do not need a room, I will stay with Julia” added Lady Stafford.  
“In that case, we can give it to one of the gentlemen, it is not the kind of accommodation you must be accustomed to, but if you want to stay you very are welcome” offered Mrs Owen, and looking at Lady Stafford “Catherine can also come and stay with me, I am sure it will be no trouble for her to let you sleep in her room.” Kitty nodded her ascent.  
“I am used to sleeping in a cot on a ship, so a room is quite a luxury for me. I am sure my brother and I can share. We are not so difficult” went Captain Talbot.  
“Then it is settled. Mrs Owen and Miss Bennet, thank you, sincerely. I will go back to Julia now.”  
“The doctor said this morning that the fever could come back at night” tried to comfort Mrs Owen, “I will have willow bark tea brought to her, but try not to worry too much, I am sure she will get better soon.”

The fever lasted but a few hours, so supper was quite subdued. Lady Stafford and her sons alternated beside Lady Julia’s bed until very late in the night. Kitty woke up early in the morning and went to check on her progress, and found her awake, while her mother had fallen asleep on the sofa. They spoke in whispers so as not to awake her, but she was soon startled by the noise. Tea and biscuits were brought up some twenty minutes later, and the young lady took to eating, as she was a bit hungry, all the while chatting with Kitty. Everyone was relieved to know that she was on the mend. She still stayed abed that day, for she was still very tired, but they all came in turn to keep her company when she was awake.

Feeling much better herself, Kitty wanted to go for a walk to see if she could salvage her painting kit. She had quite forgotten she had left it behind after the accident, but she hoped she could at least recover the brushes. She applied to Mrs Owen over breakfast, but the older woman was not keen on letting her go outside alone, for Kitty had been a bit ill herself.  
“Why don’t you play the pianoforte? I have been quite remiss in my lessons these last few days, but you can still practice on your own for a bit” she suggested. “I have to go and call on Mrs Stuart to see how she and her baby are faring, it would not do to leave our guests alone.”

Kitty was a bit disappointed but still decided to practice her music under the watchful eye of Lady Stafford, for Captain Talbot had surprisingly offered to turn pages for her. They had a merry time, as the gentleman always tried to make jokes and tease her. She found that she felt no qualms in bantering with him. Lady Stafford did not seem to object, and she even joined their cheerful chat. Lord Stafford had gone out to check on his footman at the parsonage, and to see if they could organize his going back to Staffordshire for his convalescence. Mrs Owen came back with good news of the Stuarts, and Kitty occupied herself by making the baby linens she had already been working upon for a few days. Lady Stafford offered to sew something as well, for her daughter was now being entertained by Captain Talbot.

Lord Stafford was announced right before dinner, and he came in carrying a large bundle, giving a knowing smile to his mother. He then presented Kitty with new brushes, watercolours, charcoal, pencils, paper and a very pretty sketchbook. She was speechless, for the materials were of the best quality, and she had never owned anything so fine. “My mother heard you talk about your drawings this morning. I hope these will replace what you lost” he said, “I am afraid your art will not be recovered, but I hope they can make up for it in part.”  
“I cannot thank you enough. These are… perfect, absolutely perfect! My painting was not that good, I assure you, so I can always do another one”  
“I do hope we will get to admire your work, Miss Bennet” said Lady Stafford.  
“I do not know about admiring it, but if you want to see what I do, I will be happy to oblige”, she said with a big smile.

Dinner was quite joyful. Kitty loved to witness the playful banter between the brothers, and their teasing of their mother. It also made her long for her own family and Hertfordshire. She wondered how Lydia was doing, if her mother was still wailing over the lack of eligible bachelors, and if Mary had grown used to being a wife. She wondered if her father was still hiding in his library now that his “silly daughters” were out of the house. She was interrupted in her reverie by Captain Talbot.  
“Have we been boring you, Miss Bennet?” he asked.  
“Do not worry yourself. You would have me yawning and complaining if I had been bored” she replied playfully.  
“What had you so contemplative then?”  
“Why, that is quite impertinent of you! A lady does not share her thoughts with just anyone”, she was astonished at her own boldness. Mrs Owen looked at her with wide eyes, and Lord Stafford was stifling a laugh.  
“I will have you know, Miss Bennet, that I am not just anyone, I am a reputed member of his majesty’s Royal Navy!” he countered with twinkling eyes.  
“Forgive me Sir, I was only joking. I was just thinking of home” she said shyly.  
“Are we such poor company, Catherine?”  
“You know you are not, Aunt. I just have not received a letter in a while, I wonder how they all are faring, that is all. I am quite content here as you know.”  
“How long are you planning on staying here?” asked Captain Talbot.  
“I do not know. As long as I am wanted, I suppose.”  
“Are you planning on coming out this year Miss Bennet? You are of age” inquired Lady Stafford.  
“I am not quite sure. Probably.”  
“Will you not have a London Season.”  
“No, my father does not care for London, so I have never been there. I have an Uncle and Aunt in London, but if someone visits them it is usually my elder sisters” she explained.  
“My late husband was the same, he would have abandoned London happily, I am sure, if it wasn’t for his Parliament duties” she said with a faraway look. “Well, if you ever come to London, you should visit us, I am sure I can introduce you to many nice gentlemen.”  
“See what you have done, brother?” said Captain Talbot smirking, “You will not marry, so now she has taken to matchmaking for Miss Bennet! Go and find yourself a wife already, Mama wants to have grandchildren, you are making her desperate.”  
Lord Stafford choked on his wine. His mother glared at them. “If your brother does not care to do his duty and give an heir to the Earldom, you still can Philip!”  
He shrugged “A trap of my own making! I should have known not to cross you” replied the Navy man.

Lord Stafford tried to deflect “I have not had the pleasure of hearing you play the pianoforte, Miss Bennet. I am told you are quite proficient.”  
“I would not go that far. I just know enough not to embarrass myself” she replied hesitantly.  
“It is more than I can say for myself. Will you indulge us in some music?”  
“If you wish, my lord.”  
Kitty played the latest pieces she had practiced. They were simple enough, but suited the mood quite well. She was congratulated on her effort and all that was appropriate was said. That ended the evening on a happy note. Lady Stafford returned to her daughter’s side, and everyone retired for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs Owen was worried for Kitty. For a few weeks, she had witnessed her grow into a more confident young lady. That process had started in Longbourn, but being away from her family had removed the pressure of being compared to her siblings, and helped her a lot on her way to adulthood. However, this evolution was still very fragile, and her encounters with the Misses Martin, Taylor, Hayward and Lady Marianne was proof of that. Kitty had started to doubt herself again. Mrs Owen had been reassured at the way her charge had reacted to the carriage accident and what had followed. But seeing her the previous couple of days, doubting herself, even though she was in presence of people who were not judgemental, was worrisome. How was she to instil confidence in the girl? Was it the disappointment at the criticism she had received that had that effect? Was it that the road to maturity was much further along than she had thought? Kitty had seemed to be quite taken with Captain Talbot. Was she in for a big disappointment? The man may be a second son, but his upbringing and Kitty’s were worlds apart. It was probably a mild flirtation on his part, but what if Kitty saw more to it than that? She would end up heartbroken, and it may bring her progress go to naught. On the other hand, she may just have been having a pleasant time with a friend. How was she to speak of that with her? She would have to find a way, for the family would probably be there for another few days.

Kitty was having no such qualms. Her thoughts the previous evenings had brought her back to Longbourn, and she was wondering if she may get a letter from her sisters. She still did not know how to handle Miss Martin and Miss Taylor when she would next see them. Miss Barnes who had come to call, had told her to try and forget about it all, and that she would still be her friend. At least she would have one. For now, she would enjoy her time. She liked Lady Julia, who had been very nice to her, and had not been condescending towards her. For a moment, she thought it was because she felt compelled to act that way to her hosts, but after a second-thought, she had come to realize that had it been Lady Marianne, it would have been an entirely different story. Kitty was a gentleman’s daughter, but she had never had any contact with the nobility, so her first experience had left her thoughtful. Lady Marianne had been aloof and cold where Lady Julia had been friendly. She had told her that her grandfather was a Duke, so if a Lady could feel herself justified in being above her company, it should be her. Her family had been nothing but kind to her, so it must mean that she was capable of being respected by such people and she could stand on her own merits. Captain Talbot was a handsome and agreeable man, and she liked his company. His teasing and playful ways reminded her a lot of Henry Lucas. Lord Stafford, seemed to be a lot more serious, although he would enjoy a joke too. He had been very kind to her, and she was still smiling at the thought of her gift. That an Earl would be so nice to a country girl like her was astonishing. And that Lady Stafford had invited her to visit her in London was even more startling. She had not thought that they would keep the acquaintance once they left. She was therefore in a completely different state of mind than Mrs Owen when she woke up.

Kitty first went to Lady Julia’s room. The lady was still asleep, so Kitty went downstairs and found Lord Stafford and Captain Talbot were already there, having tea with Mrs Owen. When their mother joined them both men suggested to go out for a walk.

“Aunt Owen, please, may I go? I am no longer sick, so I am sure the exercise will do me good” pleaded Kitty.

The older woman relented, so a delighted Kitty went upstairs to get her bonnet and a shawl and came back running. Mrs Owen admonished slightly, saying “A lady does not run.” Kitty shrugged and took the arm Captain Talbot had offered. Both gentlemen gave her an amused look “I know I do not behave like a proper lady. But I am a country girl at heart” she laughed.

“You can be a lady in the country, you know” said Lady Stafford indulgently.

“I would have to learn the refined manners of a lady. People of your rank do not come to Meryton very often my lady, so I have not encountered many of them. It does not really bother me, though. I do not think I would ever feel at ease with the _ton_. Young ladies can be quite spiteful” she replied, thinking of the ones she had recently met.

Lord Stafford looked at her quizzically “Do you have much experience with spiteful young ladies of the _ton_? I thought you had never been to London”.

She hesitated “I have met a few of them not long ago”, she paused. “And they think themselves above anyone else”.

“And what is your way of dealing with spiteful ladies. I am curious” inquired Captain Talbot.

“I will tell you when I find out,” she mused.

“I have been amongst the _ton_ my whole life, so I can tell you the best way to deal with them is to show them you do not care about what they think, and not to hesitate to put them in their place. It really is a question of power. If they feel you are weak, they will attack” advised Lady Stafford.

“Mama, are you sure you are not a secret adviser of Wellington’s?” asked Lord Stafford, “You speak more like a military man, than a Countess.”

She eyed him carefully “You my dear son, have made it an art to avoid – any - lady of the ton, so you are a better strategist than I am. I had high hopes for you. Whatever happened to…”

“I do not avoid all of them, simply the ones who seem too interested. They are only trying to attach themselves to a peer,” he cut.

“Which is all of them,” smirked Captain Talbot.

“So, you want to marry a woman who is not interested in you?” asked Kitty, “It would be even worse, would it not? I really do not understand men.”

He laughed “I would not go that far, but I still hope I can find someone who is genuinely interested in my person, not simply my title and my estates.”

Captain Talbot tilted his head towards Kitty. “His life is so very difficult” he teased.

“But my lord, how will you meet her if you avoid all women of the _ton_? You have to get to know them if you want to find the right one!” she exclaimed.

Lady Stafford laughed “Thank you Miss Bennet! See I am not unreasonable.”

“I never said you were, but even you have to admit that adjusting to my responsibilities has taken much of my time these past months. I will marry eventually, but on my own terms,” he stated very seriously.

“That is all I ask of you my dear boy” she said fondly “both of you”.

“In the meantime, you can go back to trying to marry off Miss Bennet” he said jokingly.

“She will need to make me into a proper lady before. I would scare off many a gentlemen” she laughed.

“Most gentlemen do not scare that easily, if you except my sons. And I do not think you need that much refining, my dear” she said, patting her on the cheek, and added looking at her older son “Maybe we should practice with them, if you can manage not to scare them off, it will be a miracle. This one usually runs off to God knows where every time a young lady talks to him for more than a minute”, she added waving at her older son.

Kitty giggled “But they will know they do not need to be afraid of me, as I do not intend to marry them.”

Captain Talbot looked at her in mock-surprise. “I am hurt, I thought I had made quite an impression on you.”

“I am sorry Sir, but you and I would not suit. I do not want a man who makes fun of me, it would become tiresome” she smiled ruefully, thinking of her parents’ marriage.

“There is a big difference between teasing and mocking. I hope you do not think of me as doing the latter?”

“No, I was only joking. You remind me of my sister Lizzy. She likes to tease, you and her would get along really well” she said thoughtfully.

“I would be happy to meet her then.”

“I am sure you would. Most people are usually quite impressed with my sisters” she ended in a tone nobody could quite decipher.

A small silence followed, and Lady Stafford said she would like to go back to the house. They walked in silence for a minute, and then turned the conversation to Kitty’s paintings and drawings until they arrived. They were pleasantly surprised to see that Lady Julia had come down for breakfast. The doctor had come in their absence and recommended that she not go outside for another few days, as she was still coughing quite a lot, and tired easily. Lady Julia was sorry, for she had hoped to accompany Kitty if she went out to draw and paint.

“I can always draw inside, I just need a new subject” said Kitty. “Maybe I could do your likeness Lady Julia, I do not promise to do you justice, but I have practiced on my friends in Meryton, and none of them was offended” she assured her happily.

“You have quite earned the right to call me Julia now, that is, if you don’t mind our using our Christian names? And I would be happy to have my likeness taken, but I am not sure I can stay still for hours yet.”

Kitty smiled “Oh, but you do not need to stay still! I prefer to have people talking and busy, otherwise they are too serious, and my work lacks any emotion. And everyone calls me Kitty, but you can call me Catherine if you prefer it, as Aunt Owen does.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of Lady Marianne and Miss Hayward. Mrs Owen and Kitty looked at each other in surprise when the maid announced the two ladies. Mrs Owen welcomed them in the drawing room, and found out no introduction was required as they already knew their guests. In fact, both ladies explained they had come to find out whether Lady Julia had recovered, and offer whatever help they could. She thanked them and told them there was nothing she was in need of. Lady Stafford inquired about the ladies’ families’ health, and all that was proper was said. Lady Marianne quickly attached herself to Lord Stafford, while Miss Hayward only spoke to Lady Stafford and Lady Julia. Kitty could not help but notice how everyone was very formal. While they were always polite, she had been used to seeing their guests joking and teasing her. This struck her as odd, as she saw the gentlemen become stiffer and uncomfortable. Lady Stafford and Julia’s expression was also considerably changed, and they were a lot more reserved in their behaviour. Kitty also noted that she and Mrs Owen were ignored by the whole party, and she wondered for a minute if their guests felt embarrassed to be found in such poor company. She then waved away the idea as stupid, for there was nothing they should be ashamed of. But seeing Lady Marianne and Miss Hayward had brought her back to the picnic and her own insecurities. She then heard Lady Marianne tell Lord Stafford, that they should probably remove their sister from “this house”, now that she was feeling better.

“My sister, while feeling better, is in no state to travel, and she has been very well taken care of by Mrs Owen and Miss Bennet” replied Lord Stafford.

“I am sure they did all they could, but you have to admit that this house lacks the comfort you must be accustomed to. Miss Hayward told me she would be happy to host you. Her father’s estate is but a few miles from here, so this would not be a taxing journey” suggested Lady Marianne while grabbing his Lordship’s arm. He stiffened.

“The doctor said she was not to get outside, so we will have to impose on Mrs Owen’s hospitality a bit longer I am afraid” he said looking at the older lady with a smile.

“This is no imposition; we are quite happy to have you here, my lord” said Mrs Owen.

Lady Marianne looked at Kitty “I am sure you are”, she said ironically.

“We all are! In fact, Catherine…” said Lady Julia pointedly, “has been a life-saver, and she has been of great company” she said smiling.

Kitty grinned when she heard her friend call her by her Christian name, and took it for what it was, Lady Julia was showing both ladies, that they were on friendly terms. Friendly enough to be on first name basis.

“I was happy to be of service” said Kitty, and turning to Lady Marianne. “But I thought you were on your way to Bath, I would imagine this part of the country does not hold any appeal to you. I was quite surprised to find out you were still in the neighbourhood.”

“I could not leave once I knew that my friend was here and may be in need of my help” she said emphatically, looking at Lady Julia.

Captain Talbot gave Kitty a wicked smile and turned to Lady Marianne “Well, you are off the hook now. Julia has her whole family here, so we will make sure she recovers completely.”

“Maybe you should head back to Bath once you feel better. The waters are said to be of great benefits to one’s health” suggested Miss Hayward. “Have you ever been there, Miss Bennet?” she asked. “I personally wish I could go, but with the wedding approaching there is so much to do here.”

“I have never had that chance,” replied Kitty curtly.

“You should try to go there, after all, it is more – affordable- than London. You could even have a Season in Bath” Lady Marianne sneered. Kitty remained tight-lipped. “How about you, my lord?” she asked Lord Stafford batting her eyelashes.

“We will head back to Linfield Park at the earliest convenience, I have no wish for the society of Bath at the moment” said Lord Stafford firmly.

“I can understand that” acquiesced Lady Marianne, without losing her countenance “I too enjoy peace and quiet. In fact, Bath can become really tiresome when it is too crowded” she added with a smile directed at both brothers. Kitty smiled, thinking how the lady had contradicted herself in such a short span.

“You understand why it would do no good to Julia then. She seems really tired as a matter-of-fact” Lady Stafford said drily, looking at her daughter.

The ladies took the hint, and said their goodbyes.

Lord Stafford winked at Kitty just as they had left “Spiteful young ladies?” he asked. Mrs Owen and Lady Julia looked at him curiously, but he just laughed. “I too need some peace and quiet” he said “Would you care to join me on a ride Philip?” His brother brightened at the suggestion, and they both left.

Lady Julia, who really was tired, went to lie down. Mrs Owen, Kitty and Lady Stafford went out to call on the Barnes’. Kitty was glad to see her friend, as they did not have the time to discuss the Assembly when Miss Barnes came to call on her. She caught up on all the details of the night, and felt a pang of regret for not attending when young Mr Barnes came in and said he had been disappointed not to see her. Miss Barnes gave Kitty a knowing look that said “I told you so”, and invited her brother to join in their conversation. The gentleman laughed and said he would rather go to London on foot that hear another word about the Assembly, so they were happy to oblige and switched the conversation to the delights of London, for Miss Barnes was to have a Season. Her father had finally agreed to let her go and she was very excited at the prospect. Kitty listened to her friend with a longing look, and asked her to write to her and give her a full account of her time in Town. Mrs Barnes reminded them that it would be another few months before the Season started, so they need to think of writing to one another when they could still have time to see each other at length. Lady Stafford soon reminded them that they had left Lady Julia her alone, so they took their leave, and the visit ended.

Lady Julia woke up quite rested. She thought she had been really lucky that Kitty had found them after the accident. She seemed like a really nice girl, quite bubbly, and honest too. Or so she hoped. But her instinct told her she had made an acquaintance she would like to keep. Kitty had not tried to flatter herself or her mother and brothers, and that in itself was not common. She was kind and spoke naturally and she had taken very good care of her during her illness. Mrs Owen had also been extremely kind and helpful. She may not be rich, but she was still a gentlewoman, and she had made all of them as comfortable as possible. Julia had been feeling lonely for the past few months and Kitty’s presence had been refreshing. Her mother seemed to like her as well, and so did her brothers, and they had always been very critical of her friends. She would have to keep the acquaintance, and hope it would grow into friendship. She was still daydreaming when she heard voices. She was happy she would have some company and went downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon coming home, Kitty was thrilled to notice that she had received two letters, one from Longbourn and one from Lydia. She went out in the garden to read them privately and she opened Lydia’s letter first. Her younger sister had been in Wales for a few weeks, and although the first ones had been difficult, she seemed to be faring a lot better. She spoke kindly of Mrs Rhys, and explained she had learned to ride. Having an activity obviously did her a lot of good, and Kitty was happy to know she could write back without fear of angering her sister, or of making her jealous. Lydia explained that there were very few young ladies in the neighbourhood, so she had only met one young girl close in age, whose name was Hannah. She was a year older and a very quiet sort of girl. Although she was not any fun, she enjoyed gothic novels, so Lydia said she had to make do, and she spent a lot of her time with her. Kitty thought it was probably a good thing that her sister’s new friend was the quiet type, for she would naturally tune down Lydia’s exuberance.

She then took up the second letter, and was happy to see that her mother, Jane Lizzy and Mary had all written to her. Mrs Bennet told her to enjoy her time in Wiltshire and asked if there were any young men that had caught her attention. She also told her that Jane had a beau! The neighbouring estate of Netherfield had been let at last, by a Mr Bingley, a young man who had fallen in love with her most beautiful daughter as soon as he had laid eyes on her. He was a gentleman of four thousand pounds a year, so Jane’s marriage would save them all from the hedgerows! She mentioned an offensive Mr Darcy, but Kitty did not understand who he was from her mother’s account, and she also said the militia was to be stationed in Meryton, so if Kitty could not find a husband at Mrs Owen’s, she should come back as there were going to be plenty of military men to choose from. It made Kitty smile, as her mother’s writing was very reflective of her personality, it was all over the place.

Jane’s writing was much like her too. She had been saddened by Kitty’s account of the picnic, and she tried to reassure her that she was not at fault, and she should hope that the young ladies would see the errors of their way. Lizzy thought Kitty should not have kept quiet and have defended herself. How Lizzy-like Kitty thought! Mary told her she should ignore the mean young ladies, for they were not worth her time. For a few minutes, she felt at home. Jane mentioned Mr Bingley, but only in saying that he was a very amiable young man. He had come to Netherfield with his friend, a Mr Darcy, and his sisters. She went on to explain that they had met them numerous times. Lizzy’s tale told her that Mr Bingley seemed to be quite taken with Jane, although the oldest Bennet was trying to remain cautious. He was a very agreeable man, the exact opposite and his friend Mr Darcy, and his sisters, who seemed to think themselves above everyone else. Kitty thought they would have been quite at home at the picnic. Mary explained that Mr Darcy had offended Lizzy, which was why she was so adamant at his being aloof, but she was not so harsh on him herself. Her sister also told her that she quite enjoyed her married state, and that Richard sent her his regard and hoped that she had a pleasant time with his mother.

Kitty read her letter several times to make sense of it. She hoped this Mr Bingley would be a good match for Jane. Although having sisters who thought too well of themselves would not be so easy a thing to deal with. But then it was Jane, who saw the best in everyone, and tried to smooth all angles. Kitty wondered what the militia would be like. Handsome men in uniforms! Henry Lucas looked so elegant in his naval uniform! She wondered how Captain Talbot would look in his uniform, for he was a very handsome man. He probably would look even more handsome in his naval attire. As she looked up, she saw the very man she was thinking about approach. He and his brother were both riding, and looked very confident riders. Lord Stafford even more so. But then Captain Talbot probably did not have the occasion to ride very often, given that he was at sea most of the time. She realized she had been outside for some time and felt a little cold, so she went home before the gentlemen arrived.

She found Julia in the drawing room, playing the pianoforte. She was a superb player, quite as good as Mr Owen was. She stopped as soon as she saw Kitty. “There you are, I was feeling quite bored” she smiled.

“Forgive me, I have abandoned you” said Kitty. “What would you like to do? We could read a book? We could each read a chapter out loud.”

“That sounds nice, but I am not sure I could do it for I would be coughing all the time. But Mama is a great reader. Andrew and Philip are too! We could ask them to join us.“

“Andrew?” asked Kitty, which made her friend laugh “my brother’s name is Andrew. Have I never said it?”

“I am quite sure you have not.”

“Well, now you know” she laughed. “Anyway, they are both good readers and Andrew would often come into the nursery and read to me when I was little. Philipp would too before he left” she grinned as she was reminded of the fond memory.

“They both seem to be quite protective of you” remarked Kitty.

“They have always been, but… I suppose they are even more protective of me since Papa died” she replied. “He passed away almost two years ago. Philip was at sea, and he only came back a month ago. I have missed him so much He requested a longer leave of absence, so he should stay with us at least until Christmas” she smiled “. Mama was devastated, and Andrew too, but he had to take care of the estate, and of us…I do not know how I would have survived without him…” she paused “it is so strange really, he worked so hard and became so serious, he was not always like this.”

“He seems to be a serious man, but not overly so” contemplated Kitty.

Julia considered it a minute “He smiles a lot more these days. He was quite the charmer in London before Papa passed away. He still is, but it is not the same.”

“Being reunited with his brother must have brought back his joyful side” suggested Kitty.

“Probably, yes…” she gave a small nod. “Anyway, now you know why my family invaded your home when they learned about the accident and my being ill.”

“I would probably worry too if any of my sisters got into an accident.”

“I would have liked to have a sister. I grew up surrounded by boys, between my brothers and my cousins... I have friends, but it is not the same I suppose, you never know who you can really count on…”, she clapped her hands “I have a grand idea. You should come and visit me at Linfield Park. You would love it there. The outdoors is beautiful, and you could paint at leisure. There are beautiful natural landscapes. Oh, do say yes!”

Kitty was taken aback “Are you sure? Should you not ask your mother and your brother first?”

“They will say yes” she said in a convinced tone.

“You should still ask them” said Kitty doubtful.

“I will. But will you come if they agree?” she sounded hopeful.

“I would like that, but I would have to ask permission to my father first” she grinned.

“Wonderful, now let us go and find a good book!”

Mrs Owen and Lady Stafford came upon them at that moment, so they quite forgot about the books, and chatted happily until dinner was served.

Julia went to her mother before she retired to her bedchamber, and asked her opinion on the invitation she had issued to Kitty. She explained that the young girl had wanted Lady Stafford and the Earl to agree before she applied to her father. The lady was surprised.

“She seems to be a good sort of girl, and I do not mind having her come with us, but she is not really the kind of friends you are used to inviting.”

“She has never been in London, so of course she is different. But I like her a lot, she is very nice.”

“You have only met her very recently; I would not want you to invite her and then regret it because you have grown bored of her.”

“Actually, I would like some company because I am bored. I admit I have been feeling quite lonely lately.”

“Why thank you. I would have thought your mother would be good company!”

“Mama! You know very well what I mean. You and I do not discuss silly and frivolous subjects, I need someone else for that. Catherine Bennet would be perfect! And she on the other hand shall benefit from having your counsel and guidance!” she smirked.

“Very well! You can invite her. Now, go to bed, my dear. You have to rest!”

“Good night Mama! And thank you” she smiled.

“Good night my darling girl.”

On the morrow, Kitty woke up in a very good mood. She could not believe it had only been a week since she had met Julia, and the first few days had been spent nursing her, so they were not really conclusive to friendship. She was therefore quite anxious at the idea of going to Linfield Park. She was excited to go to an Earl’s home, but she feared not everyone would agree to the scheme given the short acquaintance she had with the lady. However, Kitty thought that even if nothing was to come out of the invitation, her stay in Wiltshire had been productive. She had made two friends and she would be happy to have people to correspond with, once she was back in Longbourn. Looking out the window, she thought it was a fine October day, and decided to go by the stream to try and start on a new painting, for she had lost the one she was working on the day of the accident. She would only draw at first, and paint after she had captured the scenery correctly.

When she came back, she found all the guests except Lord Stafford were having breakfast. The Earl had left early to go to the parsonage and check on the injured footman, and he had not come back yet. He returned just as they were finishing their breakfast. Mrs Owen, Lady Stafford and Captain Talbot left to call on Mr Owen and his wife, while Kitty and Julia went to the pianoforte and played for over an hour. When they finished, they went to Julia’s room to read a book, as they had planned to do the previous day, and they invited Lord Stafford to join them. They had chosen Robinson Crusoe, by Daniel Defoe. Lord Stafford started reading, followed by Kitty. When Julia picked up the book, she realized that her brother had fallen asleep and giggled.

“He was up quite early this morning. And sleeping in a new bed probably does not help” said Kitty “or my voice is conducive to sleep” she laughed.

“He seems so peaceful” said Julia lowly “what would you like to do now? I would rather we kept reading the book with him tomorrow.”

“I do not know. We could go downstairs to see if there is anything in the work basket” answered Kitty “unless you have another idea. I have to write back to my sisters as well.”

“You received a letter yesterday, did you not?”

“Yes, all my sisters wrote to me, and my mother too” smiled Kitty.

“You all get along then, how nice!” Julia said enviously.

“For the most part, but it is not always easy being the fourth in a family of five daughters.” She glanced at Lord Stafford, and saw he did not move. She then went on to explain what life in Longbourn was like. The good and the bad. She only omitted Lydia’s “compromise” from her tale. Julia’s eyes grew wide in astonishment, and Kitty felt uneasy for she did not want her to think badly of her family. Her friend reassured her that she did not “I am just having a hard time imagining you being left out…”

“My whole life, I have heard my mother say that Jane was the most beautiful girl in the county - I have to say she is probably right – my father says that Lizzy is the only intelligent one, and Mama always said that Lydia was “her” lively daughter. Mary and me, we have always been… expendable, I guess. We were not taught properly. I assume Papa would have if we had insisted on it, but children are not the ones who should ask to be educated. Mama did the best she could, I think. She is herself the daughter of a tradesman, so she did not learn gentlewomen’s manners” she paused “not that people in trade cannot be genteel people, I would not have you think that I belittle them. My Aunt and Uncle are from trade and I love them dearly, they are very good people, better than many gentlemen and women.”

“Many people in our world think little about people in trade, but I am not one of them. My late Papa always said that a man who works for a living deserves respect. Andrew often says that the world is changing and that we have to accept tradesmen among us. After all, more and more people in trade marry gentlemen and women” replied Julia.

Kitty smiled “Would you marry a tradesman though?”

“Probably not. I know it would look badly in society. Would you?”

“Why not? I do not know who would want to marry me though, and do not deny it! I have little to recommend myself. I have no dowry, I am not especially beautiful or clever, I have few accomplishments…”

“Having a dowry is no guarantee to making a good match. There are men who are only interested in money” she sighed.

“I had never thought of it that way” Kitty mused, “then I suppose I shall want to marry a good man, be he a gentleman or a tradesman.”

“And so, you shall” smiled her friend.

“I hope Mr Bingley is a good man” Kitty added, and seeing the quizzical look Julia gave her, she quickly added “Mama told me in her letter that Jane had a beau, a Mr Bingley. He is the new tenant of the estate neighbouring our home in Hertfordshire. He is apparently a handsome man and quite wealthy too. Lizzy said that they only had eyes for each other the first time they met.”

“I would like to meet your sisters someday” laughed Julia.

Kitty made a face. “Do you not want me to meet them? I thought we were friends?” asked the lady slightly offended.

“Oh no Julia, it is just… You are going to think badly of me… if you meet them, you will be like everyone else. You will be impressed by them, love them right away, and I will be superfluous once again” she admitted.

“Kitty, how can you say that?”

“I know it is horrible of me to say or think such a thing. But I just want to have friends of my own for once. I was quite happy to come here, because… for the first time in my life, nobody will compare me to my sisters. I love them all dearly, but I feel… I don’t know… I feel I am not as worthy as them” she added shamefully.

Julia rose and embraced her “Miss Catherine Bennet, you are a wonderful person! Do not let anyone tell you otherwise” she smiled at her.

Kitty’s eyes were moist. She glanced at her friend and smiled “You should tell that to Lady Marianne and the Misses Hayward, Martin and Taylor.” She went on to describe what had happened at the picnic.

“I shall have to train you in being less fearful of such ladies. I am quite proficient, you know” she laughed.

“Thank you” replied Kitty “You are a true friend.”

“Now, go write your letters!”

Kitty stood and left the room.

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” Julia glared at her brother.

He opened his eyes and shrugged.

“How could you do that? Pretend to be asleep? Promise me you will never repeat any of that, she would not have confided in me if she had thought you were listening in on us.”

“I was not pretending. I really fell asleep. When I awoke, you two were talking intently, and I… I did not want to interrupt” he said a little shameful.

Julia seemed unconvinced and glared at him. “Andrew, I have invited Kitty to Linfield Park. She said I should ask you and Mama first. Mama said there was no issue with her coming. Do you mind if she stays with us for a while?” she asked.

“Why would I mind?” he seemed surprised. “You have always invited your friends, and I have never objected.”

“She is not like any of the girls I usually have stay with us, do not pretend otherwise.”

“Why, because she actually is a nice person?” he smirked.

“Andrew! No, because she is… you have heard her, she needs guidance, she needs friendship, and yes she is a nice person, sweet and funny!” she said exasperated.

“And you will provide that guidance? I love you dearly, little sis, but sometimes you can be quite… the mean girl, and I think she is trying to avoid them.”

“Then, spending time with me will be all the more valuable” she said cheekily.

He shook his head, but could not prevent a little smile from appearing. “Did she accept your invitation?”

“She said yes, as long as you agree, and as long as her father approves. She has not asked him permission yet, as I had not talked to you.”

“Tell her she may write to her father then. I have arranged for Greenfield to return home in a couple of days, and then I have to go to London on business. Philip will escort you to Linfield as soon as the doctors agrees for you to go. That will give Miss Bennet time to get a reply from her father.”

“Thank you” she clapped her hands.

“You are very welcome. And now, I think I should go lie down and get some real sleep” he teased before he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Kitty gathered her drawing tools and was ready to go out when she met Lord Stafford in the hall.

“What are you up to, Miss Bennet?”

“I was on my way out” she answered.

“I can see that, what I meant to say is, where are you going?”

“I was going out to draw, I do that every morning before everyone wakes up.”

“And you are going out alone?” he seemed surprised.

“Yes. I am not going very far from here” she paused. “I suppose it is not very proper to go out on my own. I have been quite remiss in learning proper etiquette.”

He smiled “I do not know the neighbourhood, so I cannot say what people would think here, but I was more thinking that it is not safe for a young lady to go out alone.”

“Oh” she simply said. “But Aunt Owen has let me go out before, as long as she knew where I was, that is.”

“In that case, I will not prevent from going. I would like to see your work when you have finished. Would you mind showing it to me?” he inquired.

She looked startled “Not at all, but do not expect anything spectacular. I love drawing and painting, but I find I have a hard time capturing landscapes properly. I am better at portraits, I think. I do not really know what it is that I should improve on as I have never had proper training. But it hardly matters as long as I enjoy it, I suppose” she explained.

“Then I will not keep you from your enjoyment, Miss Bennet” he bowed with a small smile and left her.

Kitty went out, and walked towards to the stream. When she arrived, she took out her surroundings for a few minutes. She started drawing when she was joined by Captain Talbot. “I saw you go out early, and was intrigued as to what could possibly draw a young lady out so early in the morning” he explained.

She smiled. “And what had you up early in the morning, Sir?”

“Sleeping in the same bed as my brother” he laughed “two tall men such as us in the same bed is one too many.”

Kitty bit her lip “You are probably not used to such simple accommodation. I have often slept with my sister and I miss it sometimes.”

“But I gather you sister is not too imposing, you are such a little thing yourself?”

She did not know whether to be offended at that comment. “What do you mean by that?”

“I have offended you? Forgive me if I have. My manners are somewhat lacking with young ladies. Too much time at sea I suppose,” he looked sincerely apologetic.

“How often do you come back to England?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of her drawing.

“It depends. This is the first time I have been in England in two years. Before that, I went to India and to the Americas” he explained.

“You must have seen so many things. I have not travelled much. I have spent my whole life in Meryton, and only left for the first time a few weeks ago. We went to Wales, and then came here,” she said enviously.

“I gather that you would like to travel? Where would you like to go?”

“Yes, I would like to. And anywhere I can. The Continent would be nice but with the war… although there is so much to see in England, that I would be happy to stay here and visit”, then after a while “Captain, may I ask you something?”

He nodded his ascent. “Are you not afraid, when you sail? You could die against enemy ships or in a storm?”

He thought about it a little before he gave a reply, “I would be a fool not to feel fear. But I like the sea, I feel quite at home there and such freedom…”

“But what if Napoleon rose to power again?”

“You are quite interested in geopolitics I see. Not the kind of things I would discuss with a lady.”

“Why ever not? Do we not need to be well informed? England’s sons are fighting, does it not make sense that we know why?”

He smiled at her “I grant you, every lady who wishes to be well-informed should be. Let us discuss the war and its political intricacies then. But if you ever mention it to my mother, I will deny it” he chuckled.

And so, they did discuss it. It was enlightening for Kitty, to have someone explain her things and not treat her like a fragile and brainless girl. They barely saw time go by as they talked, and suddenly realized it was time for breakfast, so they returned home.

Mrs Barnes and her daughter later came to call, and the latter was in awe of Lady Stafford. Miss Barnes had explained that she was to go to London for her first Season, and she was thus told what she was to expect from Lady Stafford and Julia. They gave her advice on what to do or not do in order not to appear as a simple country girl. When they took their leave, Mrs Owen invited them to come to dinner and they happily accepted. It was not to be a very grand dinner, but it would allow her guests to have some company while there.

Dinner was very pleasant. Miss Barnes, upon arriving told Kitty she was quite nervous for she had never been in the presence of an Earl, but she was soon reassured that the gentlemen would not be condescending. Captain Talbot was his usual joyful self and made the most of the conversation with Miss Barnes, while Lord Stafford’s grave countenance eased as the evening passed. Both gentlemen soon took to joking as was their wont, and Kitty was happy to see that they appeared more comfortable with country people than they had been when Lady Marianne and Miss Hayward had come. They all had a lovely time and Mrs and Miss Barnes left with plenty to tell their neighbours.

Kitty left again very early the next morning to start on her painting. She was quite satisfied with her drawing, so she decided it was time to add some colour. Captain Talbot joined her and helped her carry her supplies. They resumed their conversation from the previous day, and Kitty was glad she could continue her education. Captain Talbot also told her many naval stories, about his youth as a midshipman, and life onboard a ship. When they came back to the house, Lord Stafford was about to take his leave and head to London. They said their goodbyes and he thanked Mrs Owen and Kitty profusely for what they had done for his family, and told Kitty he hoped she would be allowed to join them in Linfield Park.

The next two days went by pleasantly. The doctor finally allowed Julia to go outside, so the whole party was invited to Mr Owen’s, and the next evening to the Barnes’. Kitty finally received a letter from her father, and he gave her permission to go to Staffordshire. Mrs Owen had given him a favourable account of the family, so he said he would follow her judgement on this. The woman herself was glad for Kitty, but she was still worried that she may form an attachment to Captain Talbot, for she had noticed how they always went out together before breakfast. Mrs Owen had no objection towards the gentleman himself, but she feared he would leave the young girl heartbroken. Upon receiving Mr Bennet’s letter, she decided to share her thoughts with Kitty.

“Do not worry about me Aunt, he is only a friend. Besides I know he does not intend to marry any time soon, so I would be foolish to get attached to him” she explained, “and you need not worry that I will behave badly. I will not embarrass you.”

“Catherine, I am not concerned about your behaviour. And if only we decided who we fall in love with, life would be much simpler. But your feelings towards him could grow into something more than friendship, so I just want to be sure that you remain guarded. A man of his consequence will probably marry into money or title, or both.”

“I know Aunt… But I am not in love with him… surely I would know if I was?” she pondered.

“Not always… Just promise me you will be careful with your feelings.”

“I will. Thank you for everything you did for me. I will miss you, you know.”

“And I will miss you. Who would have thought I would become so dependent on a young lady?” she laughed, “now, let us go pack your things!”

The departure was set for the next day, so the whole party went to call on the Owens’ and Barnes’ to say goodbye. Their last evening was as agreeable as the previous ones, and Kitty went to bed sad and excited at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and happy new year!  
> I am feeling in a generous mood today, so I posted 2 chapters.  
> I hope you like them.  
> Stay safe


	18. Chapter 18

The carriage set out early in the morning for a two-day journey. The girls chatted happily at first, then tried to read. The weather also became less clement as they headed North. They stopped every two hours to allow them to stretch their legs and to change or rest the horses. Sitting at so close a distance from the Captain, Kitty could not help think on what Mrs Owen has said to her. He was very handsome, even more so when he smiled, and he was so pleasant company. Could she see herself married to him? Probably. Did it mean that she was in love with him? She hoped not, for he would soon leave to go back to sea, and she would be left heartbroken. But how should she take care not to fall in love with him? She enjoyed his company, and she did not want to avoid him, just to protect herself. “I shall hope I meet some other gentleman I can fall in love with” she thought.

They stopped at an inn to spend the night, and Kitty saw how different people were behaving to them, than what she had previously experienced travelling with the Owens. Everyone had been watching them carefully when they arrived, for the fine carriage bore the Earldom’s arms. They were led to a table that was more private, and the meal was more than adequate. The rooms were not fanciful, but they were clearly the best the innkeeper had. Lady Stafford had said earlier in the day that Lord Stafford had arranged for them to stop at this specific inn, and he would usually select well in advance the places they were spending the nights in. Her husband has been the same, and it made travelling less worrisome. Kitty slept well, and felt rested on the morrow. They set out early and hoped they would make it to Linfield Park late in the afternoon if they made good progress on the road.

As they approached their destination, Lady Stafford and Julia started pointing specific places for Kitty to watch. They told her the manor could be seen from afar, so she kept glancing outside hoping to catch a glimpse of it. The park was so extensive, that she realized they were already on the property long after they had entered it. Kitty was told you had to ride to cover the grounds, it was impossible to do it on foot. She finally saw the house when it was in full view. It was an impressive sight. She was speechless. Her companions smiled at her reaction to seeing their home. The mansion was made of yellowish bricks in a baroque style. It was so large that Kitty felt she would get lost. “You will have plenty to paint here” smiled Captain Talbot. Kitty just nodded. She was trying to look everywhere at once. The house was bordered by woods up North, and you could also see a pond.

“The gardens are exquisite” told her Lady Stafford, “you will particularly enjoy them if you like to paint outdoors.”

“I am sure I will”, she finally managed to reply.

The carriage finally came to a stop, and Kitty was helped down by Captain Talbot. She stood frozen, looking at her surroundings. “It is so big… and so beautiful” she said. The butler and the housekeeper were awaiting outside, and greeted them. “Come, I will give you a tour if you are not too tired” said Julia, “but first, let me show you to your room” she smiled and turned to a middle-aged woman who was talking to her mother. “Kitty, this is Mrs Edwards, our housekeeper. Mrs Edwards, I assume a room in the guest wing has been prepared for Miss Bennet?”

“It has, my lady, the green room has been prepared for you, Miss Bennet. Lady Stafford indicated that you do not have a maid, so Susan will see to it while you are here” she said very seriously, with a slight head movement towards the maid who curtsied immediately.

“Thank you, Mrs Edwards. I hope you will like it, Kitty. I decorated it myself. Mama has let me decorate the rooms we usually give to my friends” she smiled. And after they had gone a further few steps, she whispered “Do not be scared by Mrs Edwards, she always seems so forbidding, but she is a dear. Feel free to ask her if you need anything.”

The inside was as impressive as the outside, although it felt more homely Kitty thought. She did not feel oppressed, which was probably Lady Stafford’s fine touch, as everything from the furniture to the carpets had an undeniable elegance. Kitty’s room was huge. The bed only took up a small part of it. There was a stylish writing desk under the main window, and she also noticed a small balcony. The wallpaper was light-green, contrasting nicely with the dark-green curtains. The dressing area held a well adorned mirrored table for her toilette. “I do not think I have ever seen something so beautiful Julia. It is so very nice, I shall be very happy here” she laughed.

Her friend beamed with pleasure. “Do you wish to rest a little?”

“No, I am fine, we can go tour the house now” she said excitedly.

It took them an hour to go through the main rooms, and they only stopped because it was time they went to change for dinner. Kitty changed into what she hoped was appropriate, and left her room. She did not remember the way to the dining room, and she ended up in a music room. Mrs Edwards found her there and showed her the way. Lady Stafford welcomed her “I was wondering if you would find the way back Miss Bennet.”

“I almost got lost, but Mrs Edwards rescued me” she laughed “Your house is wonderful, and so elegant” she added.

The lady smiled “I hope you will feel at home here”.

“I don’t think I can, nothing is so very fine at home” she said truthfully.

“One gets used to finery very quickly” interjected Captain Talbot entering the room.

“I do not know about that, but at least I shall like it!” she replied.

They had a quick dinner, for everyone was feeling the fatigue of the journey. Julia accompanied Kitty to her room and wished her good night.

Kitty was awoken by pounding rain the following day. She took a minute to remember where she was, and was about to get up when the maid, Susan, came inside the room.

“Good morning Miss. I have just come to check on the fire. How have you been sleeping?” she asked smiling. She must have been in her twenties, and had a little accent Kitty was not used to.

“Really well, thank you.”

“Would you care for a bath? It is still early and no one has come down yet.”

“I would like that, thank you Susan.”

“I will be right back then”.

She stood up and looked around, she was still amazed that she was staying with a Countess, in a house that resembled a castle. She assumed they would probably not be able to go around the park with the rain, but given the size of the house, it would take a while to explore it, and she had barely seen the surface of it the previous evening. Kitty thought she would just enjoy herself and do whatever Julia wanted.

After she had had a bath and got dressed, she went downstairs and found Lady Stafford and Captain Talbot sitting at the breakfast table. The gentleman was reading a newspaper, while Lady Stafford was perusing some letters. Breakfast was plentiful. Kitty had a bit of everything, and enjoyed a hot chocolate, as she was not used to such a treat at home. She ate heartily under the amused eye of Lady Stafford. Julia joined them in a very good mood, for she was eager to show her home to her friend. After breakfast, she and Kitty practiced the pianoforte, for over an hour. Julia was particularly thrilled to get back to her fine instrument, so she played the longest. Her friend suggested they practiced a duet. Kitty was only an average player, so she offered to sing while her friend played. They were very happy with the exercise and decided that only a few more sessions would be needed before they could perform in front of an audience. Julia then resumed the tour of the house, that she had been giving the previous day. Kitty was impressed with the quantity of artwork in the house.

“My father was quite the connoisseur”, she explained, “he took after my grandmother, she was quite the painter herself.”

“Are you an art enthusiast yourself?” asked Kitty.

“No, my interests tend more towards music. Mama taught me when I was little, and I loved it instantly. I love going to concerts or the opera” she said dreamily. “But now I shall have to wait until the Season begins, for there are no concerts here. I could have gone to concerts if I had stayed in Bath longer, but it was no to be. They would not be as good as the ones in London anyhow.”

“I have never been to a concert myself. I like music, but I cannot say I know much about it, so I would probably not be able to tell the difference between a good and a bad performance.”

“Most people in London give their opinions of concerts. Whether they understand a thing about music is irrelevant to many” she laughed. “Young ladies are taught to display their talents, but more often than not, they have no real interest in music. It is quite rare to find someone who actually likes it.”

“Playing and liking music are not one and the same, though. You can enjoy something because you find it beautiful, even if you cannot play” countered Kitty.

“I suppose you are right. After all, you never had a master, but you still like it.”

“My sister Mary is the real music lover. It is quite fortunate that she married Mr Owen, for he is a former music master.”

“Really? How nice! I would like to find a man who actually enjoys the same thing as me. How does she fare? Does marriage suit her?”

“She said she was quite happy in her last letter,” she paused. “If you had met me a year ago, I would have said Mary would be the last Bennet girl to marry, and now she is the only one who does not bear the name Bennet. Life is full of surprises.”

“She never had a beau before?”

“No, she did not seem interested in gentlemen at all, until she met her husband, and even then, she did not want to admit it” she chuckled.

“Maybe she was just afraid that her feelings would not be returned.”

“Maybe. I do not know. Mary has always been very private, very independent. I think she was more afraid that we would have made fun of her. And if I am truthful, the old me would have, for I was always following Lydia around” she admitted.

“What about you, have you ever had a beau?”

“Sadly no. Every time I liked a gentleman, he preferred one of my sisters” she snorted. “I hope I can meet a gentleman who will like me, just simple and plain me. I no longer want to draw anyone’s attention. I know I cannot expect it to be like novels and have someone fall in love with me at first sight, but I hope I can find someone who will prefer me over anyone else.” She looked her friend in the eye “Have you ever had a beau? I should think you have, a pretty girl like you.”

“I have, but…he was not what he seemed to be… I shall tell you some other time, but not today. Today I want to talk of happy things” she smiled wanly.

They resumed their tour, and after they finished, Kitty expressed the desire to read a little, so she went to the library and she found Captain Talbot there, comfortably seated with a book in hand. She picked up a book for herself, and settled on a chair near the window where she read for over an hour.

Everyone gathered for tea later, and the rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Kitty returned to her room to lie down before dinner. She had come to appreciate having moments to herself.

The evening was pleasant. After dinner, they played cards and enjoyed Julia’s performance on the pianoforte. The next day passed in a similar way, for the rain had not eased, and Kitty quietly found her place in this new big house.


	19. Chapter 19

Once the weather had eased a little, Captain Talbot offered to accompany the girls on an outdoors visit. The gardens were splendid. Kitty, was not much of a gardener, but she was still capable of admiring their beauty.

“I like to sit here and just take the view” smiled Julia. It is so peaceful.

“I admit I like to read here every once in a while” commented Captain Talbot, “this garden is one of the things I miss when I am at sea.”

“I would have thought ladies would be more attracted to gardens than a Captain of the Royal Navy” said Kitty seriously.

“You would think that, would you not? This garden represents home and many happy memories, so I cherish it and picture it every time I am reminded of Linfield” he explained.

Kitty looked around her “You mother suggested I could paint here. She is right it could make a fine painting. I shall try to do it justice.”

“The view over the pond would look nice too. I remember going there often with Grandmama when we were little. She was trying to get me interested in drawing and painting - not that she was successful” laughed Julia.

“You were never interested in female pursuits” Captain Talbot told his sister, and turning to Kitty “she was always following the boys around wanting to climb trees and play toy soldiers.”

“I was in great need of female companionship. I still am, which is why you are here” explained Julia.

“I am happy to oblige” smiled Kitty.

They continued their turn of the garden, enjoying their time outside. The siblings told Kitty a few stories from their childhood, and compared them to what she told about her growing up among her sisters. After a while, the girls went back to the house for Julia was expecting one of her friends to call, while Captain Talbot went riding.

Miss Ashley was a girl of one and twenty, that Julia had known her whole life, as she lived in a nearby estate. She was an amiable young lady, one that Kitty felt she would like very much, since she was also the kind of person who said whatever it was that they had on their mind. She warned Kitty very quickly about it “Miss Bennet, I hope you will not take offence, I tend to be quite frank, and sometimes I say things I should keep to myself, ending up vexing people greatly. So do not take to heart everything I say” she asserted.

“Yes, you can imagine that it does not go well with everyone, to say things they would rather not hear. I have tried to convince her to keep quiet before some people, but she will not listen. I am used to it, so I do not mind her sharp tongue, but you should be warned” chuckled Julia.

“And I will probably end up an old maid, since I will have a hard time finding a gentleman who wants a wife with a brain.”

Kitty smiled, “my mother despairs of my sister Lizzy, for she says that she should smile and pretend she does not have any opinion on anything. So, she would probably agree with you.”

“Oh! I like you already! You know most girls would have said that I was wrong, and that of course I will marry a wonderful and handsome gentleman. You are not one to pretend!” she exclaimed.

“I also tend to speak my mind, the difference is that I speak before thinking, so it does not always make me look good” she giggled, “I am trying to improve though.”

“By all means, do not try with me! This house is one of the few where I can speak freely without people frowning at me. Even your mother is used to my ways” she turned to Julia.

“Mama says that you can say anything, as long as you have the confidence to own it, which you have a great deal of!” replied the lady cheekily.

They laughed and spoke of a great deal of things. Miss Ashley informed her friend of the latest gossips and told her about the next story she would be writing, for she wanted to be a published novelist. She also asked if she could write about Julia and Kitty’s first meeting. “It would make a good story, except you would not simply be an Earl’s daughter, you would be a lady detective, who would try to uncover the secret behind the disappearance of Miss Bennet’s betrothed… or something of the kind. It has to be rather dramatic…” she looked very serious “or maybe not dramatic, but I am sure I could use the story of your meeting in some way”.

“You could make it a love story of a gentleman rescuing a lady he falls in love with” suggested Lady Julia.

She raised an eyebrow “I would rather make it a love story of a lady rescuing a gentleman. Why should the lady always be the one who has to be rescued?” she asked.

“Why indeed?” said a male voice.

The ladies turned and saw Lord Stafford, standing by the doorway smiling.

“Andrew! I thought you would be arriving tomorrow!” cried his sister “I am glad you are come.”

“Lord Stafford” the ladies curtseyed, “what are you doing eavesdropping on our conversation?” asked Miss Ashley in a mock-tone.

“I do not eavesdrop, Miss Ashley, but I need to watch out for my sister, every time she is around you. Who knows what crazy idea you could plant into her head?” he laughed.

She smiled “Have you grown tired of London already? Or have you broken so many hearts that you had to flee the place?”

“You found me” he smiled and turned to Kitty “Miss Bennet, I hope you have made yourself at home.”

“I have! I did not get lost in your house this past day, so surely it is a good sign.”

“Well, even if you do get lost, as long as you do not venture towards the haunted part of the house, you are safe” he smiled wickedly.

“Andrew, I thought I heard your voice! What are you thinking saying the house is haunted? You will scare the poor girl!” cried Lady Stafford upon entering the drawing room.

He grinned and kissed his mother on the forehead “Mama, you look good as always.”

“Why did you not give word of your arriving a day earlier?” she admonished him.

“I thought I would surprise you. I decided to leave a day earlier, and made good time on the road, so even if I had sent a note, it would only have arrived this morning”, he bowed and said “ladies, if you excuse me, I will go refresh myself.”

He offered his arm to his mother and left.

“Julia, your brother is even more handsome when his appearance is a bit dishevelled” sighed Miss Ashley. “Do you not agree with me Miss Bennet?”.

“I… Yes… I mean, he is handsome, I just…” stuttered Kitty embarrassed.

“Eleanor! Please! You are clearly embarrassing her.”

“Do not worry Miss Bennet, I do not have any design on Lord Stafford. But he would make a wonderful hero in a novel!” she paused. “He is one of the few men who does not mind my frank manner of speaking. But I am not stupid enough to hope he would marry me, and I am not sure I would want to anyway.”

“I am despairing of ever seeing my brothers marry. Although I think Philip could be persuaded if someone gave him some encouragement” she added tilting her head towards Kitty.

“Surely, no! You do not think…” cried Kitty, before her friend cut her “I am joking. I do think he likes you a lot. I do not think it is enough for him to marry though. He does not seem ready to settle yet.”

“Would you be interested, if he were?” asked Miss Ashley.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. She waited a little and then said “I like him, but I am not out yet, so thinking of marrying anyone would not be wise, I suppose.”

“Nobody is wise in love” sighed Julia. They all seemed to ponder that last statement.

“I should probably take my leave Julia. Miss Bennet, I am pleased I have made your acquaintance. I hope you will return the call with Julia before long.”

“The pleasure is mine Miss Ashley” said Kitty truthfully, “And I am at Julia’s service, so I will go wherever she wants me.”

Kitty and Julia then went to the library to resume their out-loud reading sessions, before they changed for dinner.

“Miss Bennet, I am curious, how did you find Miss Ashley?” asked Captain Talbot over dinner.

“I like her tremendously!” she replied happily, “she is open and funny. And she does not seem to care about conventions. I do not think I know anyone quite like her.”

“That is an understatement Miss Bennet,” said Lady Stafford smiling, “Miss Ashley is quite the character, and I would not want her to be any other way, but if you want to emulate someone, I would not advise you to follow her example.”

“Indeed” said Lord Stafford, “she takes great pleasure in discomposing people. But at least, with her, what you see is what you get. She may be the only friend of yours that I actually like, Julia. I do not have to pretend to tolerate her.”

“Why, thank you my lord!” said Kitty ironically “I am sorry you cannot tolerate me.”

The Earl looked startled while his brother burst out laughing. “I did not mean… I am sorry, but you are a more recent friend of Julia’s, so of course I do not include you… I just” he stopped, noticing the smirk on Kitty’s lips, and smiled.

“You have spent too much time with Eleanor, Kitty! See, you have already managed to discomfit my brother” laughed Lady Julia.

Lady Stafford decided to rescued her son “When will your shooting party arrive, Andrew?”

“In a fortnight. Wells asked me if he could bring one of his friends, a Mr Dine and his cousin. I only know of them a little, but since you and Philip are here, I could not refuse them. Otherwise, I would not have accepted with the young ladies being here,” he said looking at his sister and Kitty.

“You are holding a shooting party my lord?”

“Yes, with a few friends. Are you interested in hunting Miss Bennet?”

“Me? I know nothing about it” she replied wide-eyed.

“Do not look so surprised Miss Bennet, Julia has been known to join the hunt on occasion” explained Captain Talbot.

“Really? Well, I could not do as much, even if I wanted to, for I cannot ride” she replied.

“You cannot ride!? How come?” asked an astonished Julia.

“I never learned to ride. Papa taught Jane and Lizzy but she did not like it, and Mary was too afraid. And then – well, he gave up. Jane tried to teach me, but then I got sick when I was a child, so I never really learned” she shrugged.

They all looked at her in surprise.

“Would you care to learn?” asked Lord Stafford.

“Yes, I suppose I would if I had the chance. My sister Lydia wrote to me that she had learned in Wales, and she seems to like it.”

“I could teach you if you want. We have enough horses here to find one that would suit.”

Kitty was taken aback “You - wish to teach me?”

“I hope you do not doubt my abilities. I am a very good rider, even if I am the one to say so” he said sternly.

“Goodness no. It is just – I do not want to inconvenience you. I am sure you have a lot to do. But… I would be happy for you to teach me if you manage to spare the time. Although, I have to warn you, I could be very bad at it, so I hope you will not run out of patience with me.”

“You will love it. When you are proficient enough, we shall see much of the estate together” said Julia.

“She has a point. And please do not worry about me. We shall start tomorrow if you want. I have some work to do in the morning, but we could go in the afternoon, if the weather allows it.”

“My brother is quite a patient man, Miss Bennet. But I for one, would like to witness your first lesson,” Captain Talbot said his eyes twinkling, “I anticipate it will be quite entertaining.”

“She could try to learn on Flora” suggested Lady Stafford, “she is a nice little mare.”

“But I do not have a riding habit, I would need to make one first,” she mused.

“We probably have one of Julia’s old ones, she has quite outgrown them. They will probably be out of fashion, but I daresay we should be able to find one your size” offered Lady Stafford.

Kitty smiled eagerly. “That would be wonderful thank you. All of you.” She kept that smile during the whole of dinner, and went to bed very happy. She would learn to ride, and realized how lucky she was. Sleep was long to come that night, so taken was she with excitement.


	20. Chapter 20

Kitty awoke the next day anticipating her first riding lesson. Her maid Susan had put aside two different old outfits of Julia’s for Kitty to try on. She did so, and selected the one closer to her size, so it would be easier to adjust it. It was very elegant, much more so than any outfit Kitty owned. After breakfast, she was happy to receive a letter from Lydia. Her sister expressed how envious she was that Kitty was staying at an Earl’s home, and asked her what the gentlemen were like, and if she would be attending balls. She asked her sister to give her as many details as possible about her time in Staffordshire. Lydia seemed to be in quite good spirits, and she told her how she was quite in love with the horse she was riding with her friend Hannah and how they were both enjoying the activity. Kitty smiled at that, and she was even more excited for her first lesson. She thus decided to go back to the gardens to draw and paint in order to pass the time. She started with a drawing and was focused on it when her friend joined her.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?

“Of course not. I am glad of the company.”

“Do you like it here, Kitty?”

“What a question! You all have been so kind to me, and your house is amazing. It is so peaceful.”

“It shall not stay thus very long when the gentlemen arrive.”

“Will there be any ladies?”

“No, it will be a gentlemen’s party. Mama just told me that we would move you to the family wing. It would not do to have you be the only lady in the guests wing” she added.

“I do not want to bother you. The gentlemen will not pay me any attention anyway.”

“You really believe it, do you not?” Julia eyed her friend carefully. “It would be better that you move anyway, if only to protect your reputation. My brothers and their friends are known to be quite popular among the ladies, although they are always careful not to raise any expectation.”

“Lady Marianne was certainly very interested in Lord Stafford, when we were back in Wiltshire.”

“I am not sure what she was hoping for. He used to be quite the charmer, he still is in a way, but he is not one to encourage ladies like her. Maybe she just thought she would have more of a chance without the competition from other ladies” she paused. “I would kill my brother if he married a girl like her. Although, even I have to admit they have their advantages,” she added with a sly smile.

Kitty looked at her frowning.

“I was a bit naïve during my first season,” she said with a sad smile, “and I found out the hard way, that not everyone is as they seem. It has taught me a great deal though. And I take great pleasure in putting ladies like Lady Marianne in their place now.”

Kitty looked unsure at that.

“You do not believe me? You can ask Andrew if you want. In fact, he told me not very long ago that I can be quite mean when I want” she laughed.

“Do you have any advice for me then?”

“As a matter-of-fact, I do. The first thing is not to show them that they hurt you.”

“Yes, your mother mentioned something to that extent,” she replied.

“I am not surprised. She has taught me quite a lot in that regard. Now, when you do not know what to answer, just keep a smile on your face. It will annoy them greatly, and they will move on to another target. When you master that, you will be able to respond. But do not, ever, defend yourself, it makes you look weak. You should point out their own deficiencies, that works really well indeed.”

“I suppose it is worth a try,” she mused.

The afternoon came quickly enough and Kitty was soon escorted to the stables by the three siblings. They were very large and clean, Lord Stafford introduced her to the stableboy who had prepared the mare. John was very young, maybe fourteen years old, thought Kitty, and he was quite nervous. Having his lordship and his brother and sister all present at the same time was probably a little unnerving.

“Miss Bennet, let me introduce you to Flora, she is a nice little mare, very even-tempered, so she is quite ideal for a beginner such as yourself” he explained.

“I am very pleased to meet you Flora” said Kitty patting the horse on its head. John brought the horse outside and Lord Stafford assisted his willing pupil into the saddle. He made sure she was safely seated and first led her on a rope, so she would get used to the horse and be comfortable. They started on a very low pace and kept in the meadow. Lord Stafford gradually loosened his grip on the rope and finally released his hold, while making conversation with Kitty to try and keep her relaxed. “Do not hold onto the reigns too tightly, she will be unnerved if you do. You want your horse to be relaxed as well. There, like that, very well Miss Bennet.” She actually was enjoying it, and was reminded of her first lessons with Jane when she was a child.

“How do you find being on a horse so far Miss Bennet? Is it anything like what you remember from your childhood?” asked Captain Talbot

“We have farm horses in Longbourn, so you cannot really compare. And the first time I was put on a horse, I was riding astride.”

“You were only a child at the time. Riding astride today would be scandalous if you were seen” said Lord Stafford.

“I know. But I do wonder what men would say if asked to ride like women” she teased.

“Have you been reading Mary Wollstonecraft Miss Bennet?”

She smiled “I have not, but from what I understand she made some fair points about women’s condition. What about you my lord, have you ever ridden side-saddle?”

“As a-matter-of-fact, I have. And I do confess I would not want to renew the experience” he chuckled, “very impractical if you want to jump.”

“I do not intend to jump any time soon, so I shall make it work.”

“I am glad to hear it. Although your posture is good, I would be a very bad teacher if I allowed you to jump so soon.”

“May I go a little faster though. I am comfortable enough now. And Flora seems to respond quite well to me.”

He took a few seconds to ponder it, and finally nodded, earning a wide grin from Kitty.

Her first lesson went very well, and the followings ones would too. Julia came every time to encourage her friend, Captain Talbot would also come on occasion, and the daily lessons became a joyful fixture at Linfield Park. Kitty became very fond of Flora, and she would regularly go to the stables to brush her or bring her a treat. She had asked many questions to the head groom to learn more about how they would attend to horses, and the stableboys all liked the “pretty young Miss”, as they called her, for she always had a nice word for them.

Kitty progressed at a steady pace. Lord Stafford proved a patient teacher, firm but not overbearing. She was soon proficient enough to ride without Lord Stafford, to Julia’s delight. They were able to ride further into the Park accompanied by a groom and they took great pleasure in doing so. It was good news, because with the party present, Lord Stafford would not have time for the daily lessons she had grown accustomed to. He promised her they would resume their lessons as soon as the guests left, for she still had to learn to gallop.


	21. Chapter 21

One morning, as she had gone to the rose garden to paint, Captain Talbot found Kitty staring intently at her finished piece of work. “Miss Bennet,” he bowed, “what has you lost in your thoughts?”.

“Sorry Sir. I did not hear you arrive. I was just looking at my painting and I suppose I should call it finished. It is not quite what I wanted, but I do not see what I could change.”

“You are hard on yourself for it is a pretty painting.”

“It is certainly not ugly, but that is not what I had in mind.”

“I suppose that is the right way to think of it, when one wants to improve.”

“Yes, though I dare say I would have to know what it is exactly that I need to improve on.”

Captain Talbot tried to comfort her saying how he would be proud to have such a painting to remind him of home. Kitty therefore said she would be happy for him to have it, so he would have a remembrance of home in his ship.

“I thank you, but it would be wasted at sea. The sea air would probably damage it” and seeing her face falter he added, “but I would be happy to take it to my house.”

She looked surprised “Your house, Sir?”

“Yes, my late father thought that it was important to have all his children inherit something, so as to be financially independent, and he left me a small estate twenty miles from here. From what you said of your home I would say they are probably similar in size.”

“In that case, I would be happy for you to have it. But how can you manage your estate when you are at sea?”

“My steward does it for me. And my brother can always lend a hand if needed,” he explained.

“That is nice. I do not believe it is very common to leave something to the second son, is it not?”

“No, it is not Miss Bennet. But my father believed that it would not be fair to have the first son inherit everything, and give nothing to the others. Julia has a dowry, as should be expected, and I have an estate. It was not much when my father purchased it. And it is mostly Andrew’s doing that it has grown into a profitable estate, since I am rarely here. And now he teaches me the ropes of estate management. What did you think I was doing here all day?” he teased.

“I have no idea! I do not know how gentlemen pass the time. My father almost lives in his library, but I do not think most men do that.”

“Indeed, they do not. Although we have quite a few books on agriculture here that are useful. Though I will probably not need them for a long time. My brother teaches me many things, but I will only be able to use them when I leave the Navy.”

“Do you plan to?” asked Kitty “You do not have to tell me though, it is very impolite of me to ask such a thing,” she added quickly, embarrassed at her boldness.

He laughed, “Miss Bennet, what I like about you is the way you ask things naturally. Do not change a thing,” he paused and added, “I do not know when I will leave the Navy. I have not been a Captain for that long, and I feel a duty to my men and to my country, we are at war after all. I will quit when I marry, I think. I would not want to go at sea and leave a wife and children at home.”

“I have heard that women sometimes join their husband at sea.”

“Some of them do, but…” he seemed thoughtful. “Would you go at sea with your husband in the middle of war?”

Kitty was startled by the question. Did he mean to ask her if she would accompany him, or was it meant as a general question?

“I guess I have my answer, and you have yours. I do not know of a woman who would want to live on a ship in the middle of a war,” he said in a sigh. “Have you shown your painting to my mother? She may have suggestions for you,” he asked changing the subject. She shook her head.

“Come, let us go and show her then. I had actually come to fetch you because she had something to talk to you about.”

Kitty wondered what it could be, but she could not think clearly. She gathered her tools and painting and headed back to the house with the Captain. She was at a loss to explain the young man’s words. Mrs Owen had told her to be careful with her feelings. And now she did not know if he had almost declared himself, or if she had misunderstood him completely. And what if he had declared himself?

She was still trying to clear her thoughts when she found Julia and Lady Stafford in the younger woman’s sitting room. Captain Talbot showed them the painting and Kitty was praised for her talent. Lady Stafford looked surprised when she heard that her son had been gifted with it, and looked at the both of them intently. Her son took his leave and Julia changed the subject. She told Kitty that they would be moving her things to her new room that day, which was why she had been called. Her new room would now be next to hers and she seemed very glad to have her friend nearby. She showed it to her, and Kitty was surprised to find a room even bigger than her current one. She would even share Julia’s sitting room. Her new room had an elegant dressing area, and a few dresses had been laid out on the bed. Kitty could not help look at them for they were very pretty.

“Which dresses do you prefer Kitty?” asked her friend.

She had a closer look at them. There were six of them, three morning dresses and three dinner dresses. The light green muslin day dress was very elegant, but the pink, she thought, was absolutely gorgeous. The yellow one was very pretty but less to her taste. The dinner dresses were stylishly trimmed. There was lace, but little, the neckline seemed to be lower than anything Kitty had ever worn, but it was in line with everything she had seen on Ackermann’s when perusing fashion magazines. The light peach was lovely and would look great on her friend, as was the blue pastel and white dresses, though for herself, Kitty was not sure she could pull off the white.

“All of them are beautiful Julia, you would look good in any of them.”

“They are not for me! These are my dresses, but I never wear them. I wore the white a few times in my first season, but it would not do for me to wear it again. The blue does not look good on me. I fell in love with the fabric and decided to buy it, despite my mother’s better judgement, for I look terrible in it. The same goes for the pink. It would be more your colour,” she explained. “Mama thought we could have them fitted for you since I do not wear them.”

“I have seen you two, look at enough fashion magazines to notice that you have quite the eye for fashion. These dresses are from past seasons, but I think we can arrange them to make them to your taste. My daughter is taller than you, so there should be enough fabric to arrange the dresses. I also wanted to take you to the modiste to have a ball gown made. It is the least I can do to thank you my dear,” added Lady Stafford.

Kitty was overwhelmed. She had never owned such fine dresses. “But my father has sent me some money, and my mother said I could have two dresses made,” said Kitty “I even asked Julia if we could go to town yesterday. It is very generous of you, but I cannot accept,” she added, much to her own surprise.

“I thought you would say that. I actually wanted to have new day dresses and evening dresses made for you as well, but my daughter thought you would not accept and suggested to give you some of hers,” she smiled, “I see she was not mistaken. But I will insist. It is no bother to have a ball gown made, and with my sons’ guests coming next week, you will want to look your best. Besides, Mrs Ashley is giving a ball in a sennight for her daughter’s birthday, so you will need a gown.”

“A ball! How wonderful!” she exclaimed. “But I already have a dress. I made it myself, but everyone says I am gifted with a needle. I know it is not as fine as any of Julia’s dresses, but it shall do well enough. I was always improving dresses for my sisters at home, or making simple ones, so I will not embarrass you if I wear it”

“Very well then,” she replied. “Now, I do not know what your plans are for tomorrow, but given that we are soon expecting guests, I would like for Julia to join me in meeting with Mrs Edwards, as I do every morning” and glancing at Julia, she added “I would like for her to get used to running a house. She will have those responsibilities someday, so it is best that we prepare her for it. We have not done so in quite a while, so I am afraid she will have to abandon you, Miss Bennet.”

Kitty contemplated this. She had never really thought about what running a house would imply. Her mother would take care of everything and Jane would help as well, but now that she thought of it, her father and Lizzy always said that Mrs Bennet never took much care to stay within her budget, so they never economized. She wondered if it was any different in such a grand estate. Surely, they would not have to be as careful about their spending?

“Would you mind terribly if I joined you?” she asked hesitantly, “My mother never showed us what running a house required, so I would like to learn. Obviously, it will be very different from Longbourn, and I will never have to run such a grand house, but…” she bit her lip, fearing she had overstepped.

Lady Stafford considered her “I don’t see why not. A house is a house, no matter how many servants you have. But be warned, it can be rather boring, Julia complains all the time that taking care of the accounts is tiresome.”

“I am afraid I was never really good at mathematics, so I will probably be of the same mind than Julia” she chuckled.

Lady Julia grimaced “But preparing for guests is not so much about doing the accounts, Mama. We have to choose the menus, have the rooms prepared...”

“Quite right, and I have been working on it for a few days already. You do not organize everything overnight. But keeping the accounts is also important, for you have to make sure not to overspend.”

“Well, I tried” she sighed, making the two ladies laugh.

On the morrow, the ladies went to Mrs Edwards’ office to work until breakfast. If the housekeeper was surprised to have another visitor, she did not say a thing, and started to explain her work to the girls. Julia knew most of it already, but to Kitty it was overwhelming. The mistress of the house had to plan the meals, keep the accounts, oversee the servants. The housekeeper could do it all, but Lady Stafford believed in being involved to make sure that everything was running smoothly. It was a difficult task, for she had to tread carefully in order not to step on the housekeeper’s prerogatives. Having guests also meant preparing rooms, and deciding which room would suit which person. Kitty did not know the guests, and had not seen all the rooms in the guest wing, so she only listened to what was being said. Lord Stafford had given some indication of what he wanted to his mother, so they would also use his hindsight. Kitty had no idea what running a household would entail, and she vowed to apply it at home as soon as she would go back to Longbourn.

\----------------------

Julia was of two minds about the shooting party her brother was holding. She liked his friends and would be glad to see them, but there would be last-minute guests. Originally, it was supposed to be a party of gentlemen, but her brother’s friend, the Viscount Haddington had just written to inform Lord Stafford that his sister had invited herself, and that she would bring a friend of hers. The Earl had been quite upset by this, for it showed a lack of manners on his friend’s sister part, that he found hard to forgive. But he knew Lord Haddington’s sister, and was not really surprised that she had begged to join the party. She had said she wanted to join in the shooting, and was eager to see her friend Julia. The latter was not really her friend, although they got along well enough. Her brother’s friends were all unmarried, most were titled, and some were handsome. She had wondered in the past if one of them could be a good match for her. But she was aware of the fact that much like her brothers, they were not looking for a wife, and some had rakish tendencies. They had always behaved with perfect propriety with her, out of respect for Andrew, but she still knew of their reputation. Only three of them would come, along with her cousin and the two gentlemen brought by Lord Wells, and she hoped Kitty would not fall for one of them, since she would be left heartbroken. The guests were supposed to arrive in two days, so she should probably warn her.

She was thinking of this over breakfast when Kitty asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with her, as she wanted to find a new landscape to paint. The young lady agreed, and was very tempted to talk to Kitty about Philip. The young man had unexpectedly disappeared these past two days, saying that he had some business to oversee in his estate. He would only come back when the guests would arrive. She too wondered of his feelings for Kitty. She was not above match-making, but her mother had told her that they should stay out of it. The Countess had still questioned Kitty about what she wanted in a gentleman, what kind of career, or income he should have, whether she wanted to stay near Hertfordshire… She had claimed it was out of curiosity, to see if she knew of anyone who would fit the description of the ideal gentleman. But Julia knew better. It was all a ploy to see how the land laid as far as Kitty and her son were concerned. And she did not seem to have made any progress.

After breakfast, they grabbed their pelisses, half-boots and bonnets and set out for their walk. It was starting to be fresh outside, but since the weather was not threatening, they would have a nice promenade.

“Is something the matter? You seem very far away today,” asked Kitty.

“I am. I have been thinking about the party, and…” she did not know how to talk about this. “Kitty, Andrew’s friends are all very amiable, but I would stay away from them if I were you. They are all well known among actresses and opera singers in London...” she added hesitantly, “I do not think they would dally with a gentlewoman though, but it is best that you know what to expect.”

Kitty looked up in surprise.

“None of them is looking to settle, much like my brothers. But their lot is… I do not mean to give you the wrong impression, they would not compromise a young lady’s reputation, I am quite sure of that. And they sure know how to avoid them” she smiled.

“You mother has mentioned that.”

“She has, hasn’t she?” she laughed. “Mama has tried to introduce Andrew to many eligible ladies, but she has not had any success. Lord Haddington, his best friend, is quite the seducer. He is handsome, clever and he knows it. And he is in no way interested in marriage. Everyone in London is quite aware of that fact. His other friend, Lord Wells, has even made it clear that, should he be found in a compromising position, he still would not marry the girl. I am not sure he would really do it, but it has certainly helped him keep the matchmaking mamas at bay. Anyway, it is probably better that you know what to expect.”

“I see. I doubt I will spend much time in their company anyway, they will be out shooting.”

“Yes, but only during the day. Andrew has probably warned them off already, so I do not think any of his friends will toy with you, but there will be a couple of gentlemen I do not know, and he has admitted as much. So, I cannot say how they will act towards us.”

“Julia, you should not worry overmuch. I do not believe I will fall in love with someone in but a few days. They will only be staying a week.”

“Yes, but - I do not know where you and Philip stand, and I will not inquire” she added seeing her friend look worried “so if you and he are only friends, it would be only natural for you to be open to a gentleman’s attentions. So, anything could happen. And I for one, cannot judge how or who you could fall in love with.”

“Your brother and I are friends…”, Julia cut her “I do not want to know. I promised I would stay out of it.”

“Who did you make this promise to?”

She bit her lip. “My mother.”

“I see.”

They stayed silent for a minute, as they did not really know how not to broach the subject.

“Julia?” asked Kitty unsure, “have you ever been in love?”

“I have,” she sighed.

“What happened?”

“He was not a good man, and I fell for him, and did not see through him. I would have married…” her voice broke.

“You do not need to tell me if you do not want to.”

“No, I have actually wanted to tell you for a little while,” she hesitated. “I met him during at the beginning of my first season. For two months, he was everything that was charming. He paid me marked attentions, came to call on me often, danced with me,… we talked of so many things, he and I seemed to think alike. He was perfect. My friends were so jealous of me.”

They had reached the pond. There was a large rock and Lady Julia sat on it, making place for Kitty to join her.

“My father had said that he wanted me to finish my first season before I would accept any proposal of marriage. William knew this, and he said he loved me and he would wait for me, so I was sure he would make an offer at the end of the season. But then, my father passed away. We had to leave London and come back here. I found out two months later that he had married one of my friends. It turns out he was only interested in my dowry, for although he is a Baron, he was in debt and risked losing his estate. I know I had a narrow escape, but it still hurt. I was already miserable because of Papa’s passing, and…”

Kitty took her hand and squeezed it, seeing the tears threaten to overcome her friend.

“When Papa died, it was as if the world has collapsed. And when I found out that William had married one of my friends… I could not believe it. Harriet, my supposed friend, wrote me to crow about it, and I could not fathom that she would betray me like that, for she knew I was in love with him. I detested her for it,” she broke off, “although I do not any more...”

“Really? You are a much better soul than I am. I am not sure I could forgive something like that.”

“I have not forgiven her, but I do not hate her any more. I did not go back to London for six months after Papa’s death, so I guess I had enough time to comprehend things better. And I have learned to protect myself better from others, so it did not hurt too much, when I saw her. And it did not hurt at all, when I saw him. They have to live together and be miserable, for he does not love her and he keeps a mistress.”

Kitty seemed shocked. “Many men do that you know. Some do it because they married for money, some do it simply because they can. I want to marry someone who will not look elsewhere, so I have become quite inured to the most flirtatious gentlemen. I do not trust them. I am not the only one actually, which is why Mama is worrying that my brothers are never going to marry. Bachelors who have the reputation of being rakes tend to scare off ladies and their mothers. Some ladies still see it as a challenge and will not back down, but most of them are wiser.”

“And you think your brothers and their friends are like this William?”

“No, they are not. They flirt a great deal, but they make it clear that they do not have matrimony in mind. I doubt they have broken many hearts to be honest. Philip is a real charmer, but he is rarely here, and he does not toy with anyone” she added sternly. “Andrew used to be like that as well, but after Papa died, he became more serious. He is still his charmer self when he cares to be, but… I think he would kill his friends if any of them so much as looked in my direction. I believe they have some kind of agreement as far as sisters are concerned” she smiled.

“But what if you fell in love with one of them? “

“He would make sure they love me too. They flirt with me, but only because they know I am not interested. They only dance with ladies when they have to. Usually when they are forced to by their mothers,” she laughed. “Andrew did not know about William. He was not in London at the time. But last Season, he was there the entire time and made enquiries about every gentleman who came to call. And he knows I can take care of myself now, and I can be merciless if you are on my bad side.”

“I will take care not to cross you then. And I am glad you told me your story.”

“You confided in me back in Wiltshire and I felt bad that I did not do the same. Thank you for listening to me.”

“You are very welcome.”


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty was still struggling to order her thoughts about Captain Talbot. It seemed that everyone had noticed how well they got along. But the fact that he had left without saying a word to her, made her think that he regretted their conversation about marriage. They had spoken in general terms, but that was not the kind of conversation a young lady had with a gentleman who was not, at the very least, courting her. Was it his way of declaring himself? Had he been disappointed by her answers? Her conversation with Julia had not helped appease her worries. Even if he was not toying with her, maybe he had realized that he had taken the flirtation too far and he regretted it. She decided the best thing she could do was not change her behaviour towards him. He was her friend, and whether or not he could become something else was not entirely up to her. Her being her natural self would not add any pressure on them, so if he wanted to talk about it, she would, but if not, things would not become uncomfortable for either of them. Besides, the first guests would arrive the following day, so having more company would probably help deflect her thoughts.

Upon waking up, her maid presented her with one of Julia’s dresses, which had been adjusted to fit her. She looked very elegant she thought. Her friend knocked on the door and complimented her on her appearance. They went down to meet Mrs Edwards and were met Lady Stafford. She sized Kitty up and confirmed that the dress suited her well, which gave her a boost in confidence. After their meeting, they headed to breakfast, and as they were sitting, Kitty was given letters that had arrived from Longbourn. She put them aside to read them later during the day. Seeing her smile, Lady Stafford told her she would not be rude if she read them over breakfast, since her son was himself reading his newspaper. Captain Talbot was announced at that moment. He barely glanced at her when he came in, making her uneasy. She tried to ignore the feeling and opened her letters.

She started with her mother’s letter, who wrote that there was probably no hope the Earl or his brother would offer for her, as they were from the nobility, but they probably knew of gentlemen who could be a good match, so she had to try and be pleasant to them. She also said that Jane was as good as married to Mr Bingley. She had been sick and had to stay at Netherfield for a few days to recover, and now the gentleman was very much in love with her and he would throw a ball in her honour. That did not make much sense to her, so Kitty had a look at Lizzy’s letter, in which she explained that Jane had actually taken ill after riding to Netherfield in the rain to visit Miss Bingley and her sister Mrs Hurst. She had joined them to nurse her sister, and endured the presence of the sisters and Mr Darcy during four days. A ball would soon be held at Netherfield, but it was not in Jane’s honour, and he had still to make an offer. Kitty went back to her mother’s note, and she was surprised to read that she had high hopes Lizzy would marry their cousin, a Mr Collins, a clergyman who was to inherit Longbourn. There was no mention of that in Lizzy and Jane’s notes however. Lizzy said the man was ridiculous, but she talked very favourably about a Mr Wickham, a handsome gentleman who had recently joined the militia stationed in Meryton as a lieutenant. There was nothing more she could draw for what they had written, so she opened up Mary’s letter. Her sister also told her about Jane being sick, but she was not as enthusiastic as her mother about the marriage prospect, for she had overheard the Bingley sisters talk very disparagingly about the Bennets. She was also worried about Lizzy, who was certainly not interested in Mr Collins, but very fond of Mr Wickham. The gentleman had taken a fancy in their sister, but had also complained to the whole neighbourhood that he had been ill-treated by Mr Darcy. Mary said that Richard did not trust the man, and had tried to warn Lizzy, but she would not listen. It was all very confusing. Everyone’s recollection of events was so different, it was hard to keep up.

“Kitty, is something the matter?” asked Julia “You look worried.”

She frowned “No, nothing is wrong, it is just hard to understand what is going on.”

“What are your sisters saying?”

“Apparently Jane has been ill, but is quite recovered now. Mr Bingley seems to be very attached to her and she to him. My mother hopes that my second sister Elizabeth will marry our cousin Mr Collins, but from what Lizzy says, the man is ridiculous, and she seems to prefer a Mr Wickham who is a Lieutenant in the militia. Mary says that Richard does not to trust that Mr Wickham, but Lizzy will not listen to him because Mr Wickham supported her in speaking ill of another gentleman, who had previously slighted her. It is all very confusing.”

“Mr Wickham? Mr George Wickham?” asked Lord Stafford putting down his newspaper.

“I do not know his Christian name, let me check…” she quickly reviewed the letters “Lizzy just says that he hails from Derbyshire and has joined the militia, but not his name...”

Lord Stafford clenched his jaw, frowning.

“Do you know that man, Andrew?” asked his brother.

“I know of him - Let us just say that this man is not to be trusted. I would not let him anywhere near my sister.”

Kitty looked alarmed “Why?” She wondered if he was the same kind of man Julia had warned her about.

Lord Stafford waited a minute before he replied trying to choose the right words. “The man is a gambler, and has loose morals. I will not say more than that, it would not be appropriate. But please write to your sister this day to warn her off of him.”

“I will, but I am not sure she will listen to me, if I do not give her specifics. Maybe I should write to Richard instead.”

“But you said that he has already talked to her and she would not listen” added Julia.

“Richard only has suspicions, if I tell him that they are true, maybe he can convince her” she said unsure.

“Maybe I should write to your father then. Your sister will listen to him” said Lord Stafford. “And, it would be best if he talked to other gentlemen in Meryton, so that they keep their daughters away from him, not just gentleman as a matter-of-fact.”

Kitty was not entirely reassured, and kept reading the letters to try and get a better understanding of things. After breakfast, she excused herself and went to Lord Stafford’s study. She knocked on the door uncertainly.

“Come in” he said. She entered the study, leaving the door open.

“My lord, I am sorry to intrude, but I need to know more of this Mr Wickham,” she was fidgeting.

Lord Stafford sighed.

“I thought you might be here Kitty” said Julia who had followed her.

“Please sit down” he said indicating two chairs. He looked at them nervously. “I met Mr Wickham when I was in Cambridge. He was a few years ahead of me, so I did not know him personally, but…” he paused “I know he was a heavy gambler, and he would find himself in debts quite often, without being able to repay them. He…” He stood and went to the window. The girls did not say a word, simply waiting for him to speak up again. He turned back to face them a minute later. “I know he fathered a child and abandoned mother and baby. She was only sixteen,” he finally said bluntly. “I do not know what happened to them after, but if he did it once, I am afraid he could do it again.”

The girls were horrified. “I do not know your sister Kitty, but do you think she would…” Julia did not finish.

“She would not do anything stupid. Lizzy is not like that. But she could end up heartbroken, and I do not want that for her,” Kitty replied quickly.

“I am sorry for speaking thus. It is not the kind of conversation I should be having, with either of you…”

“I am the one who insisted, my lord. So please do not apologize. And thank you for trusting me with this. I will not bother you any longer” she said standing, “I have to write a letter home.”

She took her leave and went back to her room to write to Longbourn and warn her sisters against Mr Wickham.

\---------------

Julia decided she would try and occupy Kitty all day to keep her mind off of Longbourn. They spent most of their day working on preparing the house for the guests. They did the same upon waking up the next day. After meeting with Mrs Edwards and having breakfast, they went to the garden to collect flowers to decorate the house. After which, they went for a quick stroll but had to come back home quickly for it had started to rain.

The first guests started arriving after noon. Lord Haddington and his sister were the first to arrive, along with her friend Miss Clay and another guest of Lord Stafford, a Mr Upton. Introductions were made, the guests inquired about their hosts’ health, the hosts about their friends’ journey and refreshments were brought. The conversation flowed, and Kitty thought the gentlemen must have come very often to Linfield Park as they seemed rather at ease there. Julia had been right, for Lord Haddington really was the handsome confident type. The ladies were ignoring her, which was probably for the best she thought. She would have time to observe. After a half-hour, everybody was shown to their rooms as new gentlemen were arriving. Julia and Kitty led Miss Haddington and Miss Clay to their bedchambers, Mrs Edwards took care of the gentlemen, as Lady Stafford welcomed the other guests with her sons. Despite the rain, all the guests arrived within a couple of hours, and went to rest before dinner.

Kitty was a bit nervous and felt out of place. She went to the library and started reading. She could hear some of the gentlemen’s voices and laughter coming from the billiards room. After an hour, she went back to her room to change for dinner. Her maid said she had finished the blue dinner dress first, for it was the colour that would look the best on Kitty. “It is important you make a good impression, Miss. This is your first formal dinner here.” She also suggested a new hairstyle. Kitty was happy to be pampered and let Susan do as she saw fit. When she was finally ready, she went to Julia, who was trying on pearls.

“It may not be a grand house party, and only with my brother’s friends, but I still want to look my best” she explained, “I am sure the ladies will put on their most fashionables dresses tonight - Is that a new hairstyle?”

Kitty nodded. “Susan wanted to try something different. I have never been to such a fancy dinner before, so I want to look my best too,” she said slightly worried.

“It does become you. And do not worry about dinner, the gentlemen are all very friendly, you will see. Shall we go? I do want to make an entrance,” she smiled wickedly.

“Yes, and I have no doubt you will, for you are stunning Julia.”

The ladies did make an entrance, as only the gentlemen and Lady Stafford were in the drawing room when they arrived. They all stopped talking. Julia entered, and Kitty followed closely behind. The men stood and bowed, the ladies curtsied and walked in and were soon stopped by the gentlemen.

“Lady Julia, you look more and more beautiful. How is it you have not caught a Marquess already?” smirked Mr Upton. He was a stout gentleman, with an engaging smile.

“Who wants a Marquess, when I could have a Duke?” she replied raising an eyebrow.

“So, I do not stand a chance?” flirted Lord Wells.

“None whatsoever, as you know full well.”

“What about you Miss Bennet? Do I stand a chance with you?” he smirked.

Kitty reddened and stammered “I… I do not know you my lord, so I cannot say.”

“Wells, you have no shame, you are embarrassing the pretty young lady” interrupted Lord Haddington.

“You look lovely Miss Bennet” smiled Lord Stafford.

“That she does, no wonder you and your brother remained hidden here” teased Lord Haddington, smiling at them.

Lord Stafford glared at him, while Captain Talbot gave her a small smile, and moved to the other side of the room to welcome Miss Haddington and Miss Clay who had just been announced. As Julia had suspected, they were dressed very fashionably. Miss Haddington took a sit beside Lord Wells, while Miss Clay headed towards Lord Stafford. Captain Talbot was hovering over his sister’s new suitors, for Mr Dine and his cousin Mr Stanhope kept close to Julia and flirted with her outrageously. She was not embarrassed by any of it though, and she was keeping her ground. She laughed at their jokes, made some herself, but also made it perfectly clear that she was above them. Kitty was impressed at such confidence, and looked at her in awe.

Dinner was called, and Lord Stafford led Miss Haddington, while the Countess Dowager Stafford was walking on the arm of her nephew, Lord Stapleton, the grandson of the Duke of Camden, and son of the Marquess of Kensington. Lord Haddington offered his arm to Julia, Captain Talbot escorted Miss Clay, and Kitty went in last on the arm of Lord Wells. She had seen her friend give her brother a small sign in her direction, but Captain Talbot had smiled and turned the other way. There was no denying it now, he was avoiding her and that hurt. She had thought they were friends, so why would he not talk to her? She was also angry at him and decided she had better show him that she was not upset and try to have fun.

Dinner was not a simple affair, for the ladies had decided upon a five-courses menu. Mr Stanhope was seated on her other side, and he proved a very amiable dinner companion. Kitty tried to be guarded and not give room to criticism, but she was also naturally an open person, so they talked of many things, and she managed to deflect most of his more personal questions. Lord Wells was quite the flirt. She remembered what Julia had told her about the gentlemen, but she still flirted with him too, hoping she was no too bold. It did not occasion a raised eyebrow however, and as the night went on, she became more confident. Miss Haddington however, seemed quite taken with Lord Wells, and she did not take his interest in Kitty kindly. The lady threw a few snide remarks at her, which Kitty ignored, and she tried to spend her time speaking equally to all her companions.

After a two-hour meal, Lady Stafford rose and led the ladies to the drawing room so the gentlemen could enjoy their port and cigars.

“Miss Haddington, are you still planning on joining the shooting?” asked Lady Julia.

“Yes, I am, but Anne…” she said looking at Miss Clay “only wants to follow from afar, so I am quite put out. Will you join me? You are a wonderful horsewoman!”

“I think not. I would not want to leave Kitty behind.”

“Oh, but she could stay with Anne, that way, you and I can go and not feel bad for abandoning our friends!” she said with a winning smile.

Lady Julia was not sure. Not only did she not want to abandon Kitty, but she also did not want to spend the day with Miss Haddington. She looked at her friend questioningly.

“Do not worry about me Julia, I will be happy to stay with Miss Clay.”

“Perfect, it is settled then. What about you Lady Stafford, do you plan to join in on the shooting?”

“I am quite happy to leave the activity to the gentlemen. So, I hope Catherine and Miss Clay will not mind the company of an old lady,” she smiled.

Kitty was startled, it was the first time Lady Stafford had called her by her Christian name. Lady Julia was smiling widely.

“Of course, we will be delighted to have your company!” exclaimed Miss Clay. “Absolutely!” concurred Kitty.

Lady Stafford asked the ladies if one of them would like to entertain them on the pianoforte, but none of them seemed inclined. “Catherine, will you oblige us?” Kitty nodded, not understanding why she had been put on the spot. Her friend offered to turn pages for her, and when they settled, she whispered, “You would have been called to play at some point, so at least, you have less audience now. No need to be nervous.”

“Oh”, she understood, and smiled. Kitty picked a piece she knew well and started playing. She was encouraged to play a second and was in the middle of it when the gentlemen came in. She soon finished her piece and moved to allow the other ladies to play, scanning the room for Captain Talbot, but the Navy-man was talking intently to his cousin and Lord Haddington. She went to sit on the sofa, but was intercepted by Lady Stafford who told her quietly, “I hope you do not mind my calling you by your name, but I thought it was important to show the ladies that we are happy to have you as a guest. By the by, you handled dinner really well, I heard Miss Haddington’s comments, and you did well to ignore them with a smile.” Kitty was grinning, she mouthed “Thank you” to Lady Stafford, and went to sit down. Miss Clay was now playing and had asked their host if he could turn pages for her. She smiled, seeing the obvious attempt to attach herself to Lord Stafford. He did not seem to mind however. Mr Stanhope joined her and congratulated her on her performance. “Thank you, but I am merely passable.”

“On the contrary, your piece was worthy of the best musical soirees” he smirked.

“Sir, there is no need to praise me on my music, Miss Clay however has quite the talent” she remarked. It was true, the young lady had chosen a difficult piece, and was displaying her talent for anyone to hear. The gentleman was not deterred however, and he stayed close to Kitty for the major part of the night. She did not mind, since he was very amiable, and she had a pleasant time. Lady Stafford was the first to retire, and everyone soon followed her. Julia linked arms with her friend and went back to their rooms. “How did you find Mr Stanhope, Kitty? He seemed quite taken with you” she asked her as soon as they arrived in the adjoining sitting room.

“He seems very amiable, and we had a nice conversation, but I do not see anything to it. I heard your warning about your brother’s friends.”

“I confess, I barely know him, so he might not be like the rest of them.”

“What about you? Did you have a good time?”

“Yes. I quite missed the grand dinners we have during the season. Tomorrow will not be as grand however. Everyone will be too tired,” she laughed.

“Well then, we had better go to bed quickly. We have to wake up early to meet with Mrs Edwards,” she reminded her friend.

“Why do you have to spoil my fun,” she laughed, “I had quite forgotten about that.”

“You do not wish to learn how to run a house Julia? You will have to, if your next season is successful. You mother seems to hope that you will marry this year.”

“I know, and I hope so too, but I do not want to think about it just yet. You could too, you know… Mr Stanhope…”

“Oh, please! I only met the man” she said faking exasperation “and I think it is time for me to get some sleep. Good night Julia” she smiled.

“Good night Kitty”.

Both ladies went back to their rooms, and changed quickly into their night-dresses. Sleep was quick to come, for they were both quite tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all your kind messages :)


	23. Chapter 23

On the morrow, everyone was ready to leave quite early for the shooting. Julia, Miss Haddington and the gentlemen left on horseback, while Kitty stayed with Miss Clay and Lady Stafford. Miss Clay was a girl of two and twenty, daughter of a landed gentleman in Somerset, and a regular of the London _ton_. Of pleasant appearance, and well-mannered, she knew exactly what to say or do to promote herself. She was well-travelled, and was clearly used to getting her own way. After assessing her lack of wealth and position in society, Miss Clay concluded that Kitty was no competition in securing a wealthy and titled gentleman, so she was a bit condescending towards her, but not overly so. The fourth Bennet girl had therefore no difficulty in ignoring it. Kitty noticed that Miss Clay was trying to get close to Lady Stafford, and she kept praising her on everything, from the curtains to the quality of the staff. Seeing how the young lady had attached herself to Lord Stafford the previous evening, there was no doubt as to what she wanted to achieve, in trying to get in the good graces of the Countess. Could she be any less obvious?

The ladies talked, took a walk in the gardens, and then occupied themselves on the pianoforte and embroidery. Miss Clay soon excused herself and went to rest in her room, as she was still tired from the previous days’ travel. Seeing how restless she had been all day, Lady Stafford encouraged Kitty to go outside, since she wanted to start on a new painting. She also suggested they invite Miss Ashley to stay with them for a few days to keep the girls company, and Kitty readily agreed to it.

Once outside, she felt so relieved that she let out a breath, she had not realised she had been holding. It was quite cold, but Kitty could still draw without her gloves, as the sun had taken its rightful place in the sky. She drafted several drawings, in order to choose the better one, and add colour to it. It allowed her to escape her worries, for she had been wondering all morning what she could do to fix things with Captain Talbot, as she was certain he was avoiding her. She had walked to a pond, and chosen a spot with a view on a wooden area and hills in the far back. It was a very pretty sight, and hopefully it would make for a pretty painting. Once her fingers became too cold, she decided to go back to the house to read. The shooting party returned shortly after. They were all quite happy with their day, and went to refresh and change themselves. Kitty was so captivated by it that she did not hear Julia knock on the door.

“May I come in?” she asked.

“Of course, I did not hear you,” Kitty smiled. “How was your day? Did you enjoy the shooting?”

“It went fine. It is not so much the shooting per se that I enjoy, it is more the freedom to ride and be outside. It is a pity you cannot come with us yet. Although I am not sure I will go back, I became quickly tired of Miss Haddington’s schemes to stay close to Lord Wells. He is a flirt, a harmless one, mind you, but he does not intend to marry any time soon, that much is clear! She really should understand it.”

“She will probably insist that you go with her though, she cannot be the only lady joining in.”

“She can convince Miss Clay for all I care.”

“I am not sure she will go, or she already would have today.”

“Maybe my brother can convince her then,” she laughed. “How was your day?”

“A bit boring, I confess. Luckily your mother was there, and she was burdened with most of the conversation with Miss Clay. Although, I am being unkind, for she seems to be nice enough, but she ignored me pretty much all day, so…”

“I dare say you did not miss much then. Mr Stanhope asked me about you, he still seems interested in you,” she smirked.

“What did he want to know?” Kitty asked apprehensively.

“Well, he asked whether you had a Beau, what you liked, a few questions about your family…”

“Then I suppose I will not see much of him again. I am not rich, and he probably thought I was, since I am your friend.”

“Are you saying that I only have rich friends?” Julia asked, pretending to be offended.

“You do, if you except me. And there is nothing wrong with that” replied Kitty matter-of-factly.

She chuckled and then asked “I know… Would you be interested in Mr Stanhope, that is if he is not looking for a wealthy bride?”

“I think I would like to know him better. Your brother said last week that he did not know much of him except he is Mr Dine’s cousin”

“Yes, and Mr Dine seems a nice enough man. So does Mr Stanhope. Do you find him handsome?”

“He is not the handsomest man I know, but he has nice yes, and I quite like him, I think.”

“I suppose that will do for now. We will have to try to get you seated next to him at dinner again.”

And they did not have to try, for he offered his arm to Kitty and escorted her to dinner. Lord Haddington was sitting on her other side, and he kept teasing and flirting with her, so she was torn between the two gentlemen, and thus avoided singling out one of them. She knew Lord Haddington was only having fun, so she took it as practice on how to deal with a well-born gentleman. And it was not unpleasant after all, for he is a very good looking amiable young man. After dinner, the party played cards and charades, and the ladies were asked to play the pianoforte and to sing. Mr Stanhope offered to turn pages for her, and she was quite conscious that his constant presence at her side had been remarked upon. But Kitty did not care, for she was not doing anything embarrassing, and Julia kept giving her encouraging smiles. She went to bed happy, as she had barely thought of Captain Talbot all day.

She woke up earlier the next day to join the ladies of the house for their meeting with Mrs Edwards, as they were to go to Church afterwards. She was happy of the things she was learning, and asked many questions which were answered very kindly by Mrs Edwards. Julia had been right, the housekeeper was a very nice woman, even though she seemed intimidating. Everyone came back home after the Sunday service, as it was raining again, and the party tried to occupy themselves the best they could. Kitty was glad to see the weather improve during the day, so she could go back to the pond to work on her painting. The young ladies all decided to join her, and so did Lord Wells, Mr Stanhope and Mr Dine. They were pleasant company, and Kitty listened to them as she was working. She was happy with her effort and was appraising the canvas, when Lord Wells approached and complimented her on her talent. Everyone gathered around her, but Miss Haddington seemed most annoyed and commented “It is not worthy of Thomas Lawrence, but it is nice enough I suppose. I guess it will not look out of place in your home.”

“It is a good thing I only do it because I enjoy it then” she replied with a challenging look. “Do you draw or paint yourself Miss Haddington?”

“No, I think we ought to leave it to those who really are talented” she snorted.

“In that case, you can keep drawing as much as you want Miss Bennet, for you really are good” smiled Mr Stanhope.

“Thank you, Sir. You are very kind.”

“You know it is not a kindness Kitty, my brother was very fond of the painting you gave him.”

“She offered a painting to your brother?” inquired Miss Clay startled.

“Yes, Philip liked it very much, and he said he will take it back to his estate.”

“Do you often paint for gentlemen, Miss Bennet?” asked Lord Wells surprised.

“No, I never had, and I was not planning to, when I started the one I gave Captain Talbot.”

“But, if I ask, do you think I could get you to make a painting for me?” asked Mr Stanhope looking at her so intently that it made her blush.

“I am not sure. I would have to find the right subject. And I doubt I will finish this one and have time to start on another before you all go,” she said quietly.

“I would be happy to be your new subject,” he said in a tone that made her uncomfortable.

“That would certainly not be appropriate sir,” replied Kitty severely.

“I think we had better go back inside, now” Lord Wells interjected while glaring at the gentleman.

Everyone was home when they arrived. The gentlemen were curious to see the painting she had offered Captain Talbot. The Navy-man had not taken it to his estate yet, since he had only been there on horseback, so the Countess had it brought down to show it to everyone. Kitty was congratulated, but she felt uncomfortable for she still believed her work was lacking, in what, she did not know however, as she stared at her painting.

“You seem dissatisfied with it, Miss Bennet” remarked Lord Stafford quietly.

She hesitated a moment “I am not entirely satisfied. I was quite happy with the drawing, but somehow, it did not look as I wanted when I added watercolours.”

He looked at it a minute and said, “It is the light.”

“My lord?”

“The light is wrong, in your painting.”

She studied it again, frowning.

“If I am not mistaken, you did not always choose the same time of day to paint. So, the intensity of the natural light was not the same and each element in your painting is lit differently. See, how the shades are different in the background? But, to be honest, it is barely perceptible. You did quite a good job at it. I am not surprised Philip likes it.”

Kitty looked at it again “I could not figure out what to change. How did you see it so fast? Do you paint yourself my lord?”

He chuckled “I do love art, I take after my father in that, but I am not very good at it myself. I went to the Continent when I was sixteen, and the art I saw there was breath-taking. I was sadly not knowledgeable enough about it to fully appreciate it at the time, but it was enough to convince me that I would never be good enough to fully enjoy painting.”

“How I wish I could go there some day! But with the war, it is unlikely I will ever get the chance,” she sighed.

“We must hope it will end soon, Miss Bennet” he said sternly.

Kitty suddenly realised she had been quite insensitive, for his brother would soon leave and probably be called to join the war. “For the art, or for the men fighting?” she said, trying to keep a neutral tone.

He gave her a small smile “That is a good question.”

They were interrupted by Miss Clay. Kitty joined Julia and Miss Ashley, who had come to stay with them for a few days. She tried to catch Captain Talbot’s eyes. He glanced at her briefly and turned. She wanted to go to him and scream. Why was he not talking to her? She was so angry at him that she left and went back to her room to calm down. She stayed on her bed for a while and fell asleep.

The other young ladies had also retired to their bedchambers, so Julia and Miss Ashley settled in the library. The girls soon heard what sounded like a loud argument. The voices seemed to come from the billiard room, so they figured the men had not closed the door.

“Seriously Stanhope, you are taking the flirting a bit far. Miss Bennet seems a good sort of girl, you should be careful, she could become attached to you.”

“What do I care if she does? She cannot expect me to really be interested in her, she is a nobody.”

“Stanhope, please! Be careful with her!”

“Why? Would you like her for yourself? Afraid of the competition, Wells?”

“No, you just cannot play with a girl like that. I am not against a bit of flirting, but I never dally with respectable young ladies. You will raise expectations.”

“What of my expectations? Is she not raising them? A pretty girl like her without a penny to her name, is raising different kinds of expectations,” he laughed. “Either she thinks I am interested and she is an idiot, or she is not against having a good time with me.”

“Cousin, we came for the shooting, so quit this kind of talk this instant!”

“Well, I would not say no to some other kind of hunting” he chuckled.

“And you will do it somewhere else Mr Stanhope!” ordered Lady Julia after she had stormed out of the library and come into the billiard room. “You are no longer welcome in this house, so I suggest you go and pack your things this instant, or I will have my brothers throw you out!”

“Please Lady Julia, I am a gentleman, I would never force a woman into anything she does not want to do.”

Mr Dine tried to appease things. “Forgive my cousin, he has been drinking, he does not know what he is saying.”

“That is none of my concern. Now, I have nothing against you Mr Dine, but I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in this house. You are free to leave with him if you want.”

Julia was furious. She went to her mother to explain what had transpired in the billiards room, and then to Lord Stafford. He went to see Mr Stanhope, but she never found out what he had said to him. She had been afraid he would allow him to stay another night for it was almost dark, but she need not have been, for her brother was fuming. Mr Stanhope left an hour later with his cousin, and the rest of the party was told they had to leave to attend to an urgent problem with a tenant.

Julia and Miss Ashley then went to wake Kitty, and found her about to come back downstairs.

“Kitty, there has been an incident and some of the gentlemen have left” started Julia.

“What happened?”

“Why do you not come with us and sit. We will explain everything” suggested Miss Ashley.

They all went into Julia’s sitting room, and the young lady explained what she had overheard. Kitty was mortified.

“I did not… how could he think that I would…” her voice broke.

“Nobody but him, thinks that of you Catherine” affirmed Julia, “and this man will never set foot in this house again. Andrew was furious when he found out.”

“Lord Wells was also angry, and he defended you,” added Miss Ashley.

“I can never show myself again in front of the guests. I would be too ashamed,” said Kitty in a small voice.

“You are not at fault here. He is,” countered her friend, “besides Lord Stafford told Julia the story would be kept quiet.”

“Yes, and you did nothing to encourage it. I started to get worried this afternoon. I thought Mr Stanhope was getting out of line, but you made your position very clear so he could not have misunderstood. Even his cousin did not approve.”

Kitty was not convinced though, and she was only persuaded to come down for dinner by Lady Stafford. The Countess told her that it would set tongues wagging if she did not, for everyone would figure that she was connected to the men’s departure somehow. She finally relented, and was escorted to dinner by Lord Wells, who just mouthed “I am sorry” to her. He tried to keep joking all evening, and Lord Haddington did the same, though she could not tell if he knew. Mr Upton partnered with her at cards, and was very merry so she enjoyed the game while it lasted, and was relieved when the night ended. Lady Stafford had been right to insist she come down, and the guests had been able to lift her spirits, which in turn had allowed her to think back on her behaviour. She had done nothing wrong, and should not be ashamed that a man, for he was no gentleman, would talk of her in this way. She was not the guilty party in this, and she vowed to never let anyone make her think little of herself again.


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty’s new resolution made her less guarded around the guests, for she decided not take any criticism on her status of simple country miss at heart. She also decided to try and speak to Captain Talbot, so she approached him right after breakfast “Captain Talbot, may I have a quick word with you?” Lord Stafford was looking at them frowning. His brother looked at Kitty nervously, but one of the gentlemen called him “Talbot, are you coming?”, so he gave her a small smile before excusing himself. She was disappointed, but decided that if he was not to make an effort to speak to her, she would not try again either. She thus worked on her painting in the morning, then went riding with Miss Clay and Miss Ashley. Although she was no great horsewoman, Kitty still enjoyed the outing, and the young ladies ventured a lot further than she would have, had she been in the company of Lord Stafford and Julia. They even had a picnic, so it was a very enjoyable day. On their way back, they were met by the gentlemen, who were on their way back from the shooting.

Once home, Lord Haddington took Kitty aside. “Miss Bennet, may I talk to you a moment?” She nodded and they stepped a few steps away from the party. She saw Lord Stafford approach, but he stayed a short distance away, probably just enough for him to listen in on his friend.

“Lord Wells wanted to come and talk to you himself, but he is having a difficult time escaping my sister” he chuckled. He hesitated a few seconds. “He wanted to tell you he is very sorry for Mr Stanhope’s comments, and that he, in no way whatsoever, agreed with what was said.”

“I was not sure you knew” she replied “you were very kind to me last night but, as I did not know if you were with them or…”

“I was not there. Wells told me about it, but I assure you he did not say a word to anyone else.”

“You can tell him that I do not blame him in the least. Miss Ashley told me that he defended me. I am grateful that he tried at least” she said with a thin smile.

“Such a man, I will not say gentleman, for he is not one, speaks without thinking about anyone else but himself, so his words do not matter. He does not matter. I hope he did not make you feel any less about yourself.”

“Oh, but he did, at first at least. I cannot believe how Mr…” she stopped looking down on the floor “how could anyone think that I would… I am not…” she felt the tears coming and tried to fight them, but she was too distressed to continue.

“Miss Bennet”, Lord Haddington said very slowly, “He is not worth it. You must not second-guess yourself because of him.”

“I know,…” she sighed “I kept thinking it was my fault, but I did nothing wrong, and he had no right to speak so little of me, and what if… what if he repeated it?”

“You are beyond reproach. You know it, I know it, and I dare say, everyone in this house knows it too. If I were him, I would not try to cross my friend over there” he said looking at Lord Stafford “nor myself, nor Wells. Who do you think people would believe? A peer, or a man such as him?”

Kitty looked up at him and smiled wanly. “Thank you,” she said.

“You are very welcome. Now I will go and pretend I was asking you about which gothic novel I could gift my sister, for everyone will think we were speaking so intently that I was probably declaring myself” he teased.

She let out a small laugh “Ah, but nobody could ever think you would declare yourself to anyone. You are too roguish for that”

“You wound me, Miss Bennet!” he said his hand on his heart, before he went back to the rest of the party.

Kitty felt much more at ease in the evening, than she had felt before. Lord Stafford was presiding at one end of the table, next to his cousin Lord Stapleton, who was next to Miss Ashley, and Lord Haddington who was seated next to Kitty. Lord Wells was placed on her other side, and he still flirted with her, which was particularly annoying to Miss Haddington.

“You must be mostly disappointed to have lost two members of our party, Miss Bennet” she said in a snide tone.

“Why would I be?” Kitty replied evenly, “I barely know them.” She felt Lord Wells stiffen beside her.

“But one of the gentlemen was very particular in his attentions to you. And when a man does that, he can raise expectations” she said with a fake smile.

“I would be particularly stupid if I expected the gentlemen who left yesterday or any of those in the present company, to have any matrimonial intent. So, you need not worry about me Miss Haddington, I assure you, I have no expectation other than pleasant conversation” she smiled. Kitty was not sure, but she thought she heard the lady’s brother say “Well done.”

“And I thought I was having quite an impact on you Miss Bennet. I am most disappointed” teased Lord Wells.

“Luckily for her, Miss Bennet is very perceptive, my lord” interjected Miss Ashley, “many a young lady would not pick up on your lack of interest in marriage” she added ironically.

Lord Haddington choke on his wine.

“Indeed, she is. But what is true of me is not necessarily true of my friends” replied Lord Wells with a grin.

“Is it not?” laughed Kitty. “Well, I think you are all one and the same.”

“That is where you are wrong Miss Bennet” said Lord Stapleton, “for I do intend to marry, in one month to be precise.”

“I did not know that. Congratulations, my lord. But what is it that made you stray from these gentlemen’s chosen path?” she said showing her dining partners, “Love at first sight?”

“Not quite. You are too young and thus too romantic, Miss Bennet,” he replied, “I am just wiser than any of them.”

“Well, you are older, so that explains it, I suppose” she mused.

The men exploded in laughter. “Thank you, Miss Bennet, I am glad to know I am old” Lord Stapleton said drily.

“I did not say old, I said older. It was a compliment, my lord. You are past their childish, flirting stage” she said indignant.

“That is an understatement, Miss Bennet” acquiesced Lord Stapleton.

“Where will you marry, my lord?” she asked curiously, “in London?”

“Yes”, he took his glass of wine “but do not ask me any detail about it, for I do not have a clue what kind of flowers or wedding breakfast we will have, I leave that to my future wife.”

“I am sure it will perfect. Your betrothed will have everything she needs in London” she replied dreamily.

“Are you planning on having a London Season, Miss Bennet?” asked Miss Haddington.

“Oh no, my father does not care for London, and none of my sisters had one, so it is doubtful that I will” she explained.

“You still should ask your father. I would be happy to see you there” said Miss Ashley.

“I have an uncle in London, so I was planning on asking. But if any of us had to have a Season, it would be my elder sisters, I think.”

“Where in London does your uncle live?” asked Miss Haddington.

“I have no idea. I have never been there.”

“Well, I for one, would be curious to see you have a Season” smirked Lord Haddington.

“Why is that?” asked Kitty.

“Because you are too honest for your own good. The _ton_ is not used to that, and it could prove entertaining,” he said smiling wickedly.

“As much as I have been trying, I am still unable to prevent myself from saying what I think. And I doubt that I ever will” she remarked, “Lady Stafford says that as long as you are not offensive, you can say whatever you want, you just need to own it.”

“My mother is quite right,” agreed Lord Stafford “but you still have to prepare yourself for some discontent among those who are not used to it.”

“And what will you do if you do not go in London?” asked Miss Haddington. “Will you stay in Hertfordshire? There cannot be many opportunities for you there?”

“Opportunities for what?”

“Well, marriage. Do not pretend you are not thinking of it…”

“Miss Haddington, thinking of marriage is not something I should be ashamed of. But if you expect me to talk about that all day, or to try to lure any eligible gentleman in age to marry, you will be disappointed. I am well aware of the fact that I am a country girl with no fortune. So, I hope I will find a nice man someday, who will respect me and make me happy. But I am not looking for a Duke or a Marquess, so I will be fine in Hertfordshire” she said sternly.

“I do not know whether I should applaud the man who will marry you, or feel sorry for him” smirked Lord Wells.

“The same could be said of your future wife, my lord” replied Kitty cheekily.

Everyone laughed, and they moved the conversation to lighter subjects. After dinner, the ladies want back to the drawing room and Miss Haddington came to talk to Kitty. “Miss Bennet, I hope you did not feel offended by what I said during dinner. I was not trying to diminish or mock your prospects. And I am glad you know what to expect, I was merely trying to warn you. One can easily lose track of what is important, and get lost in hopeless pursuits.”

“The nerve she has” thought Kitty. She smiled and said “I quite agree, but those pursuits can be as hopeless in the country as they are in London. I am a gentleman’s daughter, so all I expect is a kind and respectable gentleman” she paused “and preferably handsome, I am quite picky after all” she finished in a giggle.

The ladies then displayed their talent on the pianoforte. Kitty was turning pages for Miss Clay when Lord Stafford and Haddington approached. “My lord, will you not play for us?” asked Miss Clay when she spotted their host, “you play so very well!” she exclaimed.

Kitty looked at him strangely “You play, my lord?”

“And he sings too, I was lucky to hear him perform at Lady Russell’s musical soiree in London. She only invites the best performers in Town” she said with a knowing smile.

“But you said you could not play?”

“Did I?” he smiled with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I remember, you…” she shook her head and left angry. She took a turn about the room and saw Captain Talbot move to avoid her. She then headed towards Julia who was talking to her cousin.

“Kitty?” asked her friend “is anything the matter?”

“Yes. It seems your brothers are both determined to annoy me” she replied glancing at Captain Talbot, and then at Lord Stafford, who had seated at the pianoforte.

Julia followed her glance, and looked back at her confused “I saw you taking with Andrew earlier, what happened?”

“He pretended he could not play the pianoforte, which is clearly untrue” she said, as the man had started playing flawlessly.

“When? Why?”

“Back in Wiltshire, and why I do not know. The men in your family clearly think me stupid” she answered irritated.

“I cannot speak for either of my cousins, but I doubt they would think you stupid, Miss Bennet. And Andrew was most likely teasing you. As for Philip, I cannot say. What did he do?” Lord Stapleton asked.

Julia shook her head surreptitiously at him, to signal him not to press the matter, and Kitty just shrugged.

“You know, when men try to annoy young women, it is often because they like them. Otherwise, we simply do not pay any attention to them.”

“That is ridiculous!”

“Have you not seen how Wells likes to tease you and Miss Ashley, and ignores Miss Haddington? Julia here can confirm it, she found me particularly annoying for years. I do not have a sister, so the was the victim of many practical jokes, but I would never had done that to someone I did not like.”

“But is it not better to be nice to people you like?”

“Better for you, but certainly not amusing!” he smiled.

“I do not envy your future wife, my lord,” she sighed, “She will have her hands full with you!”

He laughed “I do not know about Philip, but I can see why Andrew likes to annoy you, Miss Bennet!”

The very man they were talking about moved towards them.

“Miss Bennet, will you forgive me?” he asked sheepishly.

She looked at him defiantly “Why should I? And why would you lie about such a thing”

“I was trying to encourage you to play, and you were not very confident in your abilities. I would have made you even more nervous if I had said I could play,” he explained guiltily.

“That is ridiculous, Mrs Owen was very good and she did not make me feel nervous, so your excuse is not valid in the least” she said in a challenging tone.

“How can I redeem myself, Miss Bennet?”

“I do have an idea” said Julia wickedly. Seeing her companions look at her quizzingly, she added “You could ask her to dance at the Ashley’s ball? Kitty does not know anyone else here, so she will need someone for the first dance.”

“I do no need anyone’s pity” she spat out.

“Miss Bennet, I promised Miss Ashley the first dance, and it would be my honour to dance with you after, whichever dance you would choose. It would certainly not be out of pity.”

“I will dance the first with Miss Bennet anyway,” said Lord Stapleton.

“You will? But you have not even asked me!”

“Do you think you can find a better partner than me” he asked impishly. “A titled man who dances the first dance at a ball with a young girl unknown to everyone, is the best way to attract other partners. They will be curious to get to know you. Besides, you know the rules, if you refuse me, you will have to sit out the entire ball. And it is not a kindness, I will probably try to annoy you too,” he chuckled.

“In that case, I happily accept my lord, but I hope you are a good dancer”, she joked.

“May I have the second dance?” asked Lord Stafford.

“You may, my lord” replied Kitty.

“Good, and Philip will ask you too, so you will have at least three dances” Julia said merrily.

“Or I may decide to sit out the rest of the evening” she said bitterly. They all looked at her in surprise, not knowing what to say to that. Lord Stafford then tried to deflect the conversation.

“By the by, how would you rate my performance on the pianoforte?

“Are you fishing for compliments? You are better than me, that is certain, but you are not as good as Julia or Richard, Mr Owen that is.” He laughed. Miss Clay who had just arrived exclaimed “I do not know of a gentleman who is a better player than you, my lord. Thank you for the wonderful performance you gave us earlier.”

“You are very welcome, Miss Clay” he smiled, while Kitty rolled her eyes.

The party spent the rest of the evening talking and teasing. Kitty went to bed in a much better mood than the previous night.

The following couple of days were uneventful. The Countess told Kitty that Mr Bennet had written to Lord Stafford to thank him for his warnings against Mr Wickham, and he had indicated that he had told other gentlemen to keep their daughters away from him. She was reassured, for at least, the warning had been taken seriously, by her father. She just hoped Elizabeth had believed her as well. Most of the guests left before the ball given by the Ashleys, and were heading to a hunting party in Leicestershire. Only Lord Stapleton remained there a few days longer.

\-----------------------

The day of the ball came, and Kitty was very excited since it would be her very first. She was glad that her first two dances were assured, and was in very high spirits over breakfast. She was about to go out to finish her painting when Captain Talbot met her in the hallway and offered to carry her easel for her.

“Why would you do that? You have not talked to me in over a week, you have ignored me and avoided me, and I do not even have a clue what I did wrong. And now you want to help me?” she said bitterly “I thought you were my friend.”

She ran out, her eyes full of tears. Julia followed her, and Captain Talbot went after them. He gave a look at his sister, so she went away but remained in sight.

“Miss Bennet, I am very sorry for the way I behaved towards you. You have done nothing wrong, and I apologize if I hurt you” he said truthfully.

She did not look at him, fixing her eyes on her hands, but said “Why? Were you ashamed you had befriended me? Is this why you talk to me now, because everyone has left?”

“Of course not! I… I had not even thought you could see it that way. I confess I was just being a coward. I did not know how to talk to you so I avoided you.”

“But why? It does not make any sense!”

“My mother and Andrew became worried when you gave me the painting, that you had developed an attachment to me. They both asked me if I cared about you,… enough to marry you that is…” he said embarrassed.

Kitty sat down on a bench.

“Oh, I see. I am sure they expect you to marry a woman of fortune, or rank, or both” she murmured.

“Not really. In fact, my mother wanted me to make my intentions clear. She said that if I did not…admire you… I should not spend so much time with you and raise false hopes. She likes you, and she just did not want you to be hurt by her son I suppose.”

Kitty thought this through a moment. “And not talking to me was your way of making me understand that you were not interested in me? You could just have said so.”

He laughed and sat on the grass in front of her “I am sorry, but… how do you tell a lovely girl that you like her, but do not want to marry her? I know avoiding you was not the right way, but telling you bluntly was not either.”

“I would have preferred it” she paused. “Do I seem heartbroken to you? I am not. And quite frankly, I expected better of you. You are a Navy man, who can face many dangers at sea, but not talk to me?” she said severely.

“When you put it that way, it certainly sounds preposterous” he smiled wanly. “The truth is, I did not want to lose your friendship, and I was not sure I had not led you on. The last conversation we had was… quite confusing, I suppose. Thinking on it, it would not have been surprising if you had expected me to make an offer after that. I was hoping that by staying away from you, you would take a liking in someone else and forget about me. It was cowardly of me to do so” he admitted.

“I will not pretend that I did not feel lost after we talked, because I truly did not know what to think. But I do not expect an offer of marriage from you, Sir. I can reassure you on that count.”

“I would not have you think that I am trying to avoid my responsibilities. I said so to my mother, and to Andrew, you had the whole family quite worried you see. I would have offered for you if I had felt I had taken our friendship too far. I just was not sure that I had.”

“I hope I would not have you marry me out of duty, Sir. I have better hopes for myself, and for you. Lord Stapleton told me the other day that I was too young and therefore too romantic, but I do not want to lose hope of marrying someone for love.”

“Just because he is not marrying for love, my cousin expects everyone else to do the same” he said drily.

“He is not? How sad!”

Captain Talbot smiled “He likes her and she likes him, so I suppose it is enough for them. He is the heir so he feels he has a duty. I do not have to be as practical as him in marriage, and for that I am grateful. I still hope I can marry for affection. And to be quite honest with you, I considered you as a potential wife. But I do not think I am ready for that yet.”

“Do you think it is like in novels? You just know when you meet your soulmate? It may be silly of me, but I hope I will be sure.”

“I have no idea. And I hope I will know right away too,” he smiled.

She laughed. “What is it?” he asked.

“Men and women should not talk about such things together. But, I am glad we are, I always wondered if we had the same worries.”

He shrugged. “Will you allow me to help you carry your easel now?” 

“If you wish, but I want you to promise me to be more honest with me from now on.”

“I swear I will try.”

She was thus very happy to go back to her old habits and paint in the company of her two friends.

The young ladies had a hard time concentrating on anything during the day, until they started getting ready for the ball. They took their time to get dressed and have their hair done. Kitty was proud of her gown, and she also decided to wear a simple necklace given by her late grandmother. It was a heirloom she cherished and was happy to wear for it associated perfectly with her cream dress. She was in a hurry to leave once they had finished to prepare, but Julia told her it would not do to arrive first. Lady Stafford confirmed it was fashionable not to arrive too early, so she tried to be patient and paced in the sitting room. When it was finally time to leave, Captain Talbot offered her his arm and she accepted happily.

Upon arriving, they were welcomed in by the Ashleys. The most prominent families in the area had been invited, and most of them had already arrived. Kitty took it all in, her eyes full of merriment. The house was finely decorated, and very well-lit with dozens of candles burning in beautifully ornated chandeliers. The ladies were finely dressed, and she saw several young gentlemen present. Kitty was introduced to a few of them, and she was no longer nervous of the reaction people would have upon meeting her. The musicians had already started playing in preparation for the first dance. Catherine felt pretty and confident when she lined up for the first dance. As Lord Stapleton had predicted, she saw her dance card fill up quickly after the first dance, as she had attracted the attention of many by dancing with the son of a marquess. During their dance, Lord Stapleton told Kitty many funny stories of the _ton_ and the nobility, and she wondered if there was any truth to them. Contrary to what he had said, he did not try to be annoying, and she enjoyed the set very much.

Her dancing with Lord Stafford only added to the interest she created, for the gentleman was known to be well-versed in eluding not only the match-making mamas, but also their fortune hunting daughters. That he would dance with a pretty young country girl raised some eyebrows. He was not one to avoid dancing, but he always carefully selected his partners. She loved her first dances, for both men were very smooth elegant dancers, and their conversation was pleasant. She danced the third with Captain Talbot and was seen laughing and joking with him throughout the set. The following partners were sadly not all as talented in the exercise but they were very agreeable, and all Kitty wanted was to enjoy herself.

Captain Talbot had asked her for the supper set, so Kitty found herself sitting next to him through supper, and was pleased by it, having set things straight with her friend. The easy way they conversed in surprised many guests, but Kitty decided to ignore every remark she heard in that direction. She tried to spend some time with Julia and Miss Ashley, but the young ladies barely found time to talk, their cards being completely full. They finished the ball worn out, and agreed to meet the next day to discuss every detail of the night. The event was clearly called a success.

Kitty went to bed in a state of dreamily exhaustion. She had finally attended her first ball, and felt she missed her sisters in this instant. She would write to them in the morning to tell them everything from her dance partners to the ladies’ gowns.


	25. Chapter 25

The girls met the next day to discuss the ball, and Miss Ashley explained how her mother had been disappointed to see that she still had not shown any attachment to a local gentleman. She was starting to worry that her daughter would be labelled on the shelf if she did not find a husband the next season.

“Do you want to marry, Eleanor?” asked Kitty, who was now on first name basis with her.

“I confess, I would like to marry. I may say that I am independent and I do not require a husband, but I would like to have a family of my own someday,” replied her friend in a sigh.

“What kind of husband would you like?”

“Now, that is a good question. Someone who values my opinion, I suppose. It is not that easy to find… I have finished my first novel, and I really hope to publish it, but most men probably do not want to marry a novelist, so…”

“You need to find a man who can be labelled eccentric then, they would not mind having a wife who is no ordinary woman,” Julia commented.

“At least, I do not need a wealthy gentleman, since I will inherit my father’s estate, but I also do not want a fortune hunter. What about you Catherine? Has any gentleman caught your attention yesterday?”

“No,” she laughed, “and I did not think I would say that, but it is probably for the best since I am leaving in two weeks. I am just glad I am finally out, and it is a good thing my first ball was away from home. Now, when I attend assemblies in Meryton, I will feel more relaxed, and will just enjoy myself.”

“Are you looking forward to going home” Julia asked.

“Not really. I miss my family, and I am happy I will be with them for Christmas, but I am also going to miss you. I hope you will both visit me.”

“Well, it is not too far from London, so we could try and visit you during the season, maybe around Easter,” suggested Eleanor.

“And bring you back with us in London,” added Julia.

“We shall see,” answered Kitty, unwilling to raise her hopes up in case nothing came out of it. “In the meantime, I will make as many drawings of this place as I can, to have something to remember you by in Hertfordshire,” she added smiling. That conversation filled her with hopes. She would try to think that an escape from Longbourn would be possible in a few months, if things were too difficult.

Lord Stapleton went back to London three days later, and she realised she would miss him. Kitty had not really noticed how much she had grown, and it was upon his leaving, that she found she had changed a lot. Who would have thought she could become comfortable in such company? She wished him the best in his marriage, and offered him a drawing of his cousins as a wedding present, since he had been very kind to her. She had become used to drawing everyone around her during the evening, and she rarely let go of her sketchbook and crayons, so she figured it would be as good a gift a she could find. He seemed very touched by the gesture and thanked her warmly.

***************

_Longbourn, Dec. 2 nd _

_My dear Kitty,_

_I hope you are in good health and enjoying your time in Linfield._

_I must start by thanking you for your last letter. I apologize for not replying sooner, after I received it but I confess I did not really know what to make of it. Mr Wickham has always been all amiability and good manners, so it was difficult to fathom that he could be such a horrendous character as what your last letter made him out to be. Papa has received a letter from Lord Stafford as well, so he has talked to the gentlemen in Meryton about Mr Wickham, and he told them they should keep their daughters away from him. He did not give them any specifics, but just said he had heard worrying rumours. He also discreetly inquired about debts the man may have left with shopkeepers. I hope people will not think he was slighting someone without any proof. In any case, it still has had some effect, as Mr Wickham is no longer allowed any credit in town, in case he does not pay back what he owes._

_Not knowing Lord Stafford, I wondered how he had come to find out about it. Was it simple hearsay or was he witness to Mr Wickham’s behaviour? It had me quite unsettled for a couple of days. Rest assured, I have not lost my heart to the man, so I am just confused, and maybe a little mortified that I could have been completely mistaken about him. You imagine how hard it is for me to say such a thing, my dear sister. I, who have always prided myself on being a good judge of characters, could be wrong in every way about someone. At the very least, your letter convinced me, to be more guarded around him, and to rethink some of the things Mr Wickham said._

_And I realised there was some inconsistency. He had told me he would come to the Netherfield ball despite Mr Darcy, but then he decided against it at the last minute, in order not to face him; he said he would not disparage Mr Darcy out of respect of his late father, but he still did, so his tales do not seem as truthful now as they seemed at the time he arrived in town – although, I am still not convinced that he was completely wrong about Mr Darcy, for the man really is too proud. I believe he has a very bad opinion of us simple countryfolks. He asked me for a dance at the ball, and he barely talked throughout the set, and he keeps looking at me disapprovingly. Besides, Mama could not help tell everyone during the ball, that Jane was as good as married to Mr Bingley, and I am afraid he heard her. He made such a face, that he probably convinced his friend to leave to prevent the match. Or maybe it was Mr Bingley’s sisters, I do not know at this point. Anyhow, the whole party left for London the very next day, and Jane and Mama are now heartbroken, both for different reasons._

_We told you about Mr Collins visiting us. He has unexpectedly offered for me, and I still do not understand how the man could imagine I would accept him. Mama is very angry at me, but Papa has supported my decision, so I just have to be patient with her._

_Please give my thanks to Lord Stafford for his warning. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Your affectionate sister_

_Elizabeth_

Kitty could not help read the letter right away when she received it at breakfast. She had started to worry that Elizabeth had not replied yet, so she felt relieved and she related the part about Mr Wickham to her hosts. Lord Stafford was not completely reassured however, as he thought that the warning should go beyond the gentlemen, as any young girl was at risk, be she the daughter of a gentleman or a farmer. Captain Talbot therefore suggested they all accompany Kitty to Longbourn, in order to inform the man’s colonel of his reputation, so he would be kept on a leash. It was not possible however, for Lady Stafford had promised to be in London before her nephew’s marriage, and Lord Stafford would also have Parliament duties. It was therefore arranged that Captain Talbot and Susan would escort Kitty home, while the rest of the party would head back to London.

Kitty barely saw time fly by, before she left. She was kept busy by painting, reading, exploring the grounds either on foot or on horseback, for she had resumed her lessons with Lord Stafford. Captain Talbot was once again his cheerful self in her company, and she was happy to spend time with him again. She had also followed Lord Stafford’s advice on how the light was used in her paintings, and actually felt that she had made some progress. The goodbyes between Kitty and her hosts were heartfelt. The Dowager Countess Stafford was surprisingly very sad of parting with Miss Catherine Bennet. Lord Stafford told her he had been delighted of the acquaintance and he hoped they would meet again. Julia cried as much as Kitty. She said that of course, she would be very happy to visit Kitty and hoped that her friend would come to Linfield again. The young ladies promised they would write often, and at last Captain Talbot, Susan and Catherine left.

The first hour of the journey was very quiet, for Kitty was still teary-eyed. Soon however, they resumed their pleasant conversation. The Navy-man took care to include Susan in their conversation, which was very kind of him, Kitty thought. He alternated between sitting in the carriage and riding on his horse during the voyage, depending on the weather. Travelling was usually not that easy that time of year, but their journey was smooth. Kitty started to become nervous before they arrived. She wondered at her reception, for she feared she would be ignored or scorned once she had settled back into her old life. Lydia would come back for Christmas as well, but she was to go to school in January. Mary was a married woman now, and it would be strange to see her in this new role. How would her mother welcome her? What would she think upon seeing Captain Talbot? She would probably try to pair him up with one of her sisters. Although she would be happy for any of them if they were to be in love with the man, she hoped it would not happen. For once in her life, she hoped a gentleman would not be more impressed in Jane and Lizzy than in her. Kitty felt guilty for thinking this, for she knew they were just friends, but she could not help but wonder if maybe with time, they would grow to be more than that. It was Julia who had suggested it actually, saying that just because they were not ready to marry today, it did not mean they would never be. Maybe that was what a good marriage ought to be, being friends with someone, and a very handsome someone, she thought smiling as she was looking at him.

***********

They arrived after two days on the road. It was very odd to see Meryton and the landscapes she had known her whole life after four months away. Her parents and sisters were awaiting her in front of the house when the carriage arrived. Captain Talbot helped her out of the carriage, and was welcomed warmly. Jane, Lizzy and Mary embraced her, and her father kissed her on the forehead, while Richard gave her a small bow. Mrs Bennet was so busy talking to the Captain that she did not realise she had not greeted Kitty. She was the fourth Bennet once again. She sighed and followed her family in, answering their questions the best she could. Captain Talbot stayed for dinner and was invited to spend the night in Longbourn. He was charming with everyone, and praised Kitty on everything, from her accomplishments to her quick-thinking when his sister was sick. Mrs Bennet was in raptures, and at a loss to know which daughter to promote. Captain Talbot was a very handsome man, brother to an Earl and grandson to a Duke. She had managed to find out that he owned an estate, and although she did not know his precise worth, for the man was very good at deflecting, she had figured that he had done well in prize money. He would do well for Jane, although Mrs Bennet still had hopes for Mr Bingley. Maybe Lizzy would do, but the girl had no idea what was good for her. Kitty had not managed to catch him after weeks living in the same house, but he was speaking of her in such terms that she doubted it was a lost cause. She did not know what to do, so she promoted all of them, he would just have to choose one. Mr Bennet was amused by this, as was his wont, so he did nothing. Kitty was embarrassed and kept looking at her friend apologetically, but he did not seem to mind.

The men retired to the library after dinner, and the questioning by the ladies began. Kitty answered the best she could, but she also did not want to tell them everything. Her mother complained that she had not managed to find a husband in four months. She had stayed with a Countess, surely it could have been possible to get introduced to eligible young men. Her sisters tried to help her through it, but it felt an eternity, and she was relieved when the men came back. The night ended quickly however for the journey had been tiresome, and everyone retired early for dinner.

Kitty awoke on the morrow forgetting where she was. Her sisters were already up and about when she came downstairs. She could not help but notice that Jane seemed subdued. She smiled and talked as much as she was expected to, but it felt forced, and she seemed sad whenever no one was looking at her. Kitty asked Lizzy about it, but the only explanation she received was a whispered “Mr Bingley”. Captain Talbot had left early for an “errant”, but she knew it was related to Mr Wickham. When he came back, the girls took him outside for a walk and chatted with him merrily. They eventually had to come home as he was to take his leave and go to London. It was only a half-day travel, but it was December, so he did not want to linger and arrive too late. He took Kitty aside to say his goodbyes.

“I am certainly going to miss you Miss Bennet.”

“I already told you I am Miss Kitty here,” she teased.

“I am going to miss you both then” he smiled. “Promise me you will believe in yourself more. You are a wonderful young lady, and you should not doubt yourself. You have started doing it again as soon as we arrived here, and you should not.”

“What can I say? I know the comparison between me and my sisters is not really in my favour” she smiled wanly.

“They are certainly charming, but you need not compare yourself to them, for you are worthy on your own. And… be careful who you give your heart to. I know it is not appropriate of me to say so, but – I do not want to come back and see you married to a man who does not deserve you,” he said sternly.

“And you shall try to come back to England safely.”

“When we have completely rid ourselves of Napoleon, yes” he tried to joke.

“Seriously, you need to come back to have your mother marry you with a lady of the _ton_ , protect your sister from fortune hunters, and to prevent your brother from becoming too serious,” she stated.

“Or, you can ask my mother to find you a husband, that will occupy her. You can be a friend to my sister and warn her off of any unworthy gentleman, and make my brother smile more, for you are good at that too. That way, I will feel less guilty for not being able to do right by them.

She laughed “I will do what I can, if I ever see them again. Take care of yourself, Sir. Promise me.”

“I promise you, I will try.”

“That is all I ask. And by the way, I will miss you too” she smiled.

Captain Talbot took his leave of the Bennets, and her sisters joined her in her room to try and cheer her up. They told her their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were coming along with their cousins, and they would be arriving a week later. Lydia was to arrive the next week as well. It actually made her spirits soar, as she had something to look forward to. In the meantime, she would try and go back to her former life and not be unhappy about it.

Kitty was curious about Mr Wickham, and she asked her sisters about him. She also explained what Lord Stafford had said in full, for she had not written everything she knew; it did not seem appropriate. They were mortified. They had figured he was not respectable, but they did not expect the man to behave that appallingly. Jane suggested to Elisabeth that his tales regarding Mr Darcy had probably been false. It seemed to Kitty that it was not the first time they were having that conversation. She inquired about what he had said, and Lizzy acknowledged that he could have lied, but it would not change the fact that Mr Darcy was the most annoying man in the country.

Kitty laughed at that. “You know, someone told me not long that when a man is annoying, it is often because he likes the lady. I am not sure it is true for all of them, but maybe it is the case for Mr Darcy?”

“Nooo. That cannot be!” replied Lizzy.

“You seem very sure of that.”

“I already told her I think he likes her, but she will not listen,” added Jane.

“But you always see the best in everyone.”

“I do not,” remarked Kitty.

“No, but you have not met the man, or you would not say such a thing,” Elizabeth said irritated.

“Fair enough, but please keep that in mind. You never know…”

“Well, if you do not have more of your wisdom to impart on us, I think I should go downstairs see if dinner is ready,” Lizzy replied clearly annoyed at the turn the conversation had taken. They all laughed at that, and spent the rest of the day in a quiet fashion.

What Kitty had not anticipated is that her family had noticed the change in her. She had matured a lot, her manners and posture had improved, and even her figure had become fuller, which became her for she had always been a bit too frail. Even the way she talked had changed, and she had not even realized it for the change had occurred slowly. To others it was striking, but whether this change was permanent, they did not know.


	26. Chapter 26

It took some efforts on Kitty’s part to reacquaint herself to life in Longbourn. She did not have Lydia or Mary with her, so she felt out of place at first. Jane and Lizzy tried to include her more in their discussions and activities, but Kitty felt she was the odd one out when in their company. The day after Captain Talbot left, her cousin, Mr Collins came back to Longbourn. She was not surprised her sister Elizabeth had refused him, for the man was tiresome and he did not seem particularly clever. She was filled in on all the details of his last visit by her sisters and her friend Maria Lucas. Mr Collins had been refused by Elizabeth, and shortly after, had offered to Charlotte who had accepted him. Kitty knew Lizzy was very upset by Charlotte’s choice, because she strongly believed the man to be ridiculous and beyond improvement. She could not comprehend that someone she thought so highly of, could make such a choice. Mrs Bennet was angry at Charlotte because she had secured the man who would inherit Longbourn, and she believed she would have made her daughter accept him in the end.

Maria told Kitty that she would never have accepted Mr Collins herself, but her sister was practical, so she had decided it would be better to marry a man, who although rather peculiar, was not a bad man and who would treat her well, than remain a spinster who would have to rely on her family to support her. Maria was also happy because Charlotte had invited her to visit her in Kent come March. For the time being, Charlotte had a lot to do to prepare for the wedding and Maria was helping her. Her friend was however very eager to hear more of her adventures in Wales, Wiltshire and Staffordshire, for although they had written to each other, Maria had so many questions about Linfield Park, and in particular about the gentlemen she had met there.

Kitty also visited Mary in her new house. It felt good to both of them to have someone to confide in, to share their doubts and worries. She was also curious to see how Mary had adjusted to married life, and it felt really strange at first, to see her the mistress of her own home. Her sister thrived in that role. She had always been rather independent, so making decisions was not hard for her. After showing Kitty around the house, they sat and discussed the events of the past months. Kitty told her everything that had occurred in Wiltshire and at Linfield Park, and Mary explained more thoroughly than she had in letters, what had happened in Netherfield and with Mr Wickham. Kitty had briefly met the man in Meryton, and she could understand how young ladies could be fall for him, as he could be charming. But it seemed Captain Talbot’s warning had been taken seriously by Colonel Forster, as the Lieutenant was now rarely seen in company. 

Kitty spent as much time away from home as she could during her first week back. In the morning, she would meet with Hill, the housekeeper and her mother, as she wanted to apply in Longbourn what she had learned at Linfield. Her mother’s endless complaints that her daughters would not do their duty and marry would however usually drive her away for the rest of the day. Mrs Bennet was in a particularly bad mood because of Mr Collins’ presence. Everyone was therefore relieved when the Gardiners arrived for Christmas and Mr Collins left. Kitty was happy to see her Aunt and Uncle, and her little cousins. The children adored Jane, but they were happy to play with anyone who would spend time with them, and Kitty enjoyed their company. She was not very close to her Aunt and Uncle, who had always been closer to Jane and Lizzy, but she was still happy to see them for they were very kind people.

Lydia arrived on the morrow and the reunion was a happy one. Lydia’s stay at Mrs Rhys’ had done her some good, and she was somewhat calmer. There was still a long way to go before she would become a proper young lady, but at least, it was not hopeless. Mrs Bennet was ecstatic to see her youngest girl, and was ready to give her anything she might want as she had always done. She wanted to go shopping with her at once for she had missed the activity a great deal, for she would never get Jane and Lizzy to buy what she wanted. Mother and daughter thus left for Meryton where they would call at Mrs Phillips. Kitty preferred to stay home and she went to pick her sketchbook before she settled in the parlour. Jane, Lizzy, Mary and her Aunt Gardiner were discussing the plans for Christmas, so she just listened in while she drew. Her Aunt suddenly came closer and admired her work.

“This is lovely Catherine. You always had a talent for drawing.”

Kitty just smiled and thanked her.

“You have improved a great deal. I am glad to see you becoming a lovely young woman”.

Surprisingly, the compliment did not please her. She had felt her Aunt’s astonished eyes since she had arrived, and instead of being pleased that she had noticed the change, she had been hurt for she felt no one expected much of her, so she smiled again but remained silent. Her Aunt did not really understand what was going on, so she looked at the sisters quizzically, but none of them knew what to do.

“Your Uncle had remarked upon it as well, and he was pleased to see you so changed. I know your father is proud of you too.”

“Is he? It is not like he ever noticed I was there, except to complain that I was too silly,” she replied bitterly.

“Kitty, you are not being fair to Papa” protested Jane. “You know he loves us, but he just likes to tease.”

“Is it teasing though? Teasing is when you laugh with someone, not at them.”

“It is Papa’s way, Kitty. He does it to everyone, you must not take it to heart. And he told me he was proud of you too,” added Elizabeth. “We all are in fact. The young lady who came back home last week is so different from my little sister, that I barely recognized her. You have become elegant, beautiful, and much more accomplished than I ever will be.” Seeing no reaction from her sister she continued “I am not the only one who was in awe of you. Your Captain Talbot seemed quite taken with you” she smiled.

Kitty sighed. “He is not my Captain. He is very kind and we are friends and that is the end of it.”

“Not to mention he is very handsome” added Jane.

“Not you too, Jane!” she exclaimed, annoyed at the general laughter.

Mrs Gardiner’s curiosity was piqued and she asked the girls to describe him.

“Why do you not show you drawings Kitty? The one you showed me is a very good likeness” interjected Mary.

“You took a gentleman’s likeness?” asked Mrs Gardiner in disbelief.

“Not of him specifically. I drew the whole family when everyone was talking, pretty much as we are now,” she explained before showing her sketchbook to her Aunt.

Everyone gathered around it, and was impressed with the sketches. “He sure is very handsome, and so are the other gentlemen. Is that his sister?” asked Mrs Gardiner as she was looking at one drawing.

“Yes, although she is much more beautiful in reality, she is so refined, that does not show on paper” said Kitty. She went on to show them several other sketches and pointed out Eleanor, Lady Stafford, Lord Stapleton, and Lord Stafford.

“Captain Talbot seems to take more after his mother it seems, so does Lady Julia” said Jane. Kitty nodded. “I assume Lord Stafford takes more after his father.”

“I would say he takes after the both of them. I saw a portrait of his father, and they have similar features, but you see some of Lady Stafford in him too.”

“Most second sons usually join the Church or the Army, it is not so often that they choose the Navy” commented Mrs Gardiner.

“Captain Talbot told me he has an uncle in the Navy, and that is how he ended up there. To his mother’s despair.”

“I cannot blame her. It cannot be easy to have a son at sea.”

“She has tried to convince him to retire from the Navy and marry, but he said he has a duty to his country and his men,” Kitty added.

“So, he is not looking for a wife?” asked Lizzy.

“I do not think he is. Why, are you interested?” asked Kitty, raising a brow.

Her sister laughed. “That is well done Kitty. No, I am not. Not that he would not be a worthy husband, but I do not know enough of him to be sure. But what about you? Are you not interested?”

Kitty took a moment before she answered. “I do not think I am. Everyone seems to think I should be, but - I do not know…”

“Has he said anything to you, that would make you think he admires you?” asked her Aunt.

“Not really. It is just … apparently his family thinks he has paid me enough attentions, to make them wonder about his intentions. But I honestly do not think it was anything other than friendship. Besides, he will soon sail again, so it is doubtful I will see him again.”

“His sister is your friend, so it is not unimaginable. But would you like him to be more than a friend?” asked Elizabeth.

“I do not know. Surely, that is not a very good sign!” she exclaimed, “I should be sure. How do you know if you love someone?” she asked her Aunt.

“It is different for everyone, my dear, so I cannot speak for you. But you would not be the first person who is not aware of their feelings. It does not mean that you do not feel. Perhaps you are just not ready,” she smiled. “But… do you think his family would be in favour in such a match? He and you are hardly from the same worlds.”

“I know. I have no idea what his family wants him to do, I do not think Julia would mind though. His cousin is marrying someone he does not love, that much I know. But he is the heir, so it could be different. He still chose his bride. He wanted someone he liked in the hope it could grow into something else. That is what he said, at least.”

“He told you that? How on earth did you have such a conversation with him?” asked Mrs Gardiner astonished.

Her niece chuckled. “It appears gentlemen have no fear of me, and are happy to talk freely in front of me. That is what I have been told. I am not stupid, I know gentlemen pay little attention to a penniless girl,” she responded as her little cousins came into the parlour, ending the conversation.

Kitty brought back her sketchbook upstairs, and was followed by Lizzy, who closed the door behind them.

“I have been meaning to talk to you. I know you are happy that Lydia is back, and we all are, but you should be careful around her. She seems improved, but we do not really know how much. With Mama here, letting her do whatever she wants, I am afraid she will fall back to her former behaviour.”

“She seems a lot better. And she will only remain here a few weeks, before she goes to school.”

“I know, but… I would not want her to drag you into her old schemes. You have become a proper lady and…”

Kitty cut her “And what? You are afraid I will embarrass you? You must think me very weak-minded in if you think that I will behave badly after a few days in Lydia’s company”.

“No, that is not what I meant. I am just worried. You worked a lot to get where you are, and it would be a pity if Lydia’s influence…”

“Oh please! Why is it that people who barely know me, give me the benefit of the doubt, and my family does not? I have tried hard to be better, with little to no guidance at first, but it does not seem to matter. Maybe Lydia would improve too if you helped her instead of lecturing her.”

Elizabeth seemed startled.

“I suppose you also thought I would disgrace myself when I went to Linfield. Because I did not.”

“I never thought that!”

“Really? Because, you seem to believe your behaviour and opinions are not the only worthy ones. Richard and Mary tried to warn you about Mr Wickham and you would not listen. Why, because he agreed with you about Mr Darcy? Maybe he is a disagreeable man, but what if he is? There is no need to go around the neighbourhood complaining about his flaws simply, because he hurt your pride. You have no qualms mocking everyone else, but God forbid someone did the same to you” she responded angrily, before storming off.

************

Kitty finally managed to have time alone with Lydia when they retired for the night. Lydia told her of what she had done in Wales, and how she had figured out that she would be judged harshly by strangers if she did not comply with society’s standards. She had been sad and angry at everyone when she had been sent off to Mrs Rhys’, but after a while, she had realized she should make the most out of the situation or be miserable for weeks. Mrs Rhys had related to her some tales of girls who had been rejected by society, even though they had not been compromised per se. They were just considered too brazen, and good families would not accept to be associated with them. This had given her a lot to think about, and although she did not think it fair, she had accepted that she should try to behave as was expected of her. The older woman and her new friend Hannah, had helped her see where she had to change, and it was a slow process. She had remained a lively girl, but when once she was labelled incontrollable, now she would be considered spirited. Kitty told her about her time away as well, and while her sister was envious, she was no longer jealous to the point of trying to scorn her. Lydia confessed she was looking forward to going to school in Bath come January. She would be around girls the same age and that would be a lot of fun. Kitty was happy for her sister, and she fell asleep smiling at the thought of spending some more time with her.

Mrs Bennet was very happy to have Lydia at home, for her last daughter was the most like her. Despite her improvement, the youngest Bennet was still a fifteen-year-old girl whose concerns did not go further than fashion and flirting. Although Mr Bennet had forbidden his wife and daughters to invite Mr Wickham to their home, the other militia officers had become regular features in Longbourn. Mrs Bennet thus hoped Lydia would find one to her liking, for her other daughters had proved a disappointment. Jane was still pining for Mr Bingley, Elizabeth had become suspicious of all officers after finding out about Mr Wickham’s faults, and Kitty had not seemed interested in the least in any of them, which her family had attributed to a tendre for Captain Talbot. In truth, Kitty could not help but be reminded of Mr Stanhope when she saw them flirt shamelessly with any woman they met, and although she had seen other gentlemen be playful when at Linfield, she could see none of their fine manners in the officers. Mrs Bennet had badgered Kitty to stop being so difficult, for her Captain was leaving the country and no one was sure he would ever come back, so it would not do to hope for his return; she should concentrate on the opportunities she had there and then. Her daughter simply smiled and ignored her, saying that the militia officers had too few prospects to be desirable. With time, she had started to overlook her mother’s criticism, however hard it was.

Mrs Gardiner was a very perceptive woman, and something told her Kitty’s attitude was not one of contentment. She smiled and tried to be pleasant, but there seemed to be some frustration behind the façade. Whether it was due to some heartbreak or something else, she had not determined, hence her desire to talk to her niece privately. It was not an easy thing finding time alone in this household, and she ended up asking her if she would accompany her on a walk. Mrs Gardiner informed her niece that she had invited Jane to come to London with them. Lizzy had come to her room one night to try and make amends, and she had already talked to her about it. She hoped that if their sister called on Miss Bingley, she may be able to reconnect with the gentleman and win him over. Kitty was not completely convinced. She had seen how unhappy Jane was, and it was heart-breaking, but as she was reminded of the gentlemen she had met at Linfield, she felt that if Mr Bingley had deserted Jane, it was probably because he was not really interested in her, and was only having his fun flirting while he was there. Lizzy had tried to explain that Mr Bingley was completely besotted, but having never met the man, she had a hard time believing that he would have left, if that was the case. She made this argument to her Aunt, but said that it would probably be a good thing that Jane left a few weeks, for at least, she would not have to listen to their mother’s cries that they would end up in the hedgerows.

“How about you, my dear? Are you tired of hearing her? It must have been difficult to get used to being back here after a few months away” asked her Aunt.

“I am happy to be among family again, but I will not lie and say that everything is well, for I feel as out of place now, than I did when I left last summer.” she sighed.

“Well, I have already told you so, and everyone else has remarked upon it. You are greatly improved! We were very surprised to see such a lovely young lady welcoming us when we arrived” she said warmly.

“And why was it such a surprise?” asked Kitty bitterly. Her aunt was startled and hesitated a few seconds too long, enough for her niece to resume her train of thoughts “Mary and me have been ignored our whole life. It does not please me to say so, believe me. Papa never paid any attention to us, except to mock us. But he did nothing to teach us. Mama never knew how, but took care to show us that we were not pretty enough, Mary is plain and I am sickly. Papa taught Jane, and Lizzy. And even you did. But us? We were not taught to be gentlewomen. All I heard my whole life was that we were silly and not pretty enough. And when I tried to learn on my own, I was scorned for it. I had to go away to be my own person, and it hurts to know that no one has ever expected better from me,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I thought Papa had tried a little last summer, but then… it did not last very long. He has barely talked to me since I have come back.”

Mrs Gardiner began to understand how wounded her niece had felt. She linked their arms together, and talked very softly. “Catherine, your parents may have a particular way of showing their affection, but it does not mean they do not care for you, and I suppose your uncle and I are to blame as well in a way.”

“No, I never meant to say it was your fault, Aunt! And I know that Mama, in her own way, only wants us securely married, because she worries for us. It is just… I have always felt I was not good enough compared to Jane and Lizzy and Lydia. That I did not deserve anyone’s attention. The only person who would pay attention to me was Lydia, so I followed her around.”

“I had no idea you felt that way, Catherine. And I wish there was something I could do to help. Maybe you would like to come to London with us?”

“No, Jane is already coming with you, we would make your house very crowded indeed, if I joined you. And she needs it more than I do.”

“Does she? I will not press you, but I cannot help wonder if you too, are nursing a hurting heart.”

“Not in the way you think. Which is enough to convince me that I am not in love, for I would be miserable if I was. Jane may be denying it, but she clearly is heartbroken, and I do not feel that way. I wish she could find another gentleman in London,” she mused, “she is too kind for this Mr Bingley.”

“But you are very much like her, you know.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Kitty looked at her in surprise.

“You are a very kind person at heart. Perhaps less forgiving than your sister, but it may be for the best, for the world is not as rosy as it seems in Jane’s eyes” she explained.

“Mary says that she will probably come to view things as they are, but that she will be hurt in the process.”

Mrs Gardiner nodded her agreement. “I could not help but notice how changed Mary is. At first, I assumed it was solely marriage that had altered her, but then, Jane told me that you were the one who helped her out of her shell.”

“We helped each other. She understands me better than any of my sisters, I suppose.”

“You told me earlier that you felt Mary and you had been neglected. It sounds as if you tried to see the best in her and her the best in you, before anyone else did.”

“Ah, I see your point. I do like to see the good in people, for I wish they would do me the same courtesy. But I am afraid I am failing in this endeavour, as far as the rest of the family is concerned.”

“For now. Do not lose hope Catherine. People tend to be surprising. And if ever you feel too unhappy here, do not hesitate to reach out to me or your uncle”.

Kitty tried to smile. “You should focus and Jane and Lizzy first, they are older after all. And Mama is so upset because of Mr Collins, that I do hope they both find someone soon,” she trailed. “Although, Lady Stafford told me that she could introduce me to gentlemen if I went to London, so I may change my mind when I am too tired of being here,” she laughed as they headed back to the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Lady Julia was making the most of her time in Town. She had been shopping for Christmas gifts, had gone to concerts and museums, and done anything her brother Philip asked of her, before he would leave for Portsmouth, where he would sail. He had arrived in a very good mood from Meryton, and for a moment, she wondered if something had happened between him and Kitty. But if he had proposed, he would surely had informed them? Her mother had laughed at the suggestion, and Philip had told her she was clueless when she told him of her suspicions. Julia had received a letter from Kitty, but she had only talked of Longbourn, so it did not help her figure out what was going on. As her brother’s time with them drew to a close, she determined to focus on spending a merry Christmas with her family.

The man himself used his time in Town to gather everything he would bring with him on his ship, and contact some of his men who were on half pay and eager to sail again. Having gone to the Admiralty, Captain Talbot had found out he was being sent to the Peninsula to convey more troops to the front. That had his family quite worried, so after Christmas, the whole family left for Portsmouth to accompany him, as they did not know how long it would be before they would see him again. Philip’s time in Portsmouth was not his own, and he had a lot to do before he could leave, so he invited them on board, so they would understand his world a bit better. Their goodbyes were emotional, and they all promised to write as much as possible.

Upon returning to London, Julia decided to concentrate on her season. She hoped she would find a husband that year, but she vowed to be careful with her feelings. What bothered her was that she thought she already knew all the eligible gentlemen and none of them seemed a worthy choice. Her mother had told her that many gentlemen paid little attention to the Season as long as they wanted to remain bachelors, so like every year, there would be the new faces of the young gentlemen who finally decided to settle, and one of them would be the right one. Even reformed rakes could make a good husband she had argued.

One of the first balls she attended had been organized for Twelfth Night by her Aunt, the Marchioness of Kensington. It had been well-attended, and had been labelled a success. She had danced with a few handsome gentlemen and titled heirs, who had asked to call on her, and she thought it was a good start. Eleanor having arrived in Town, the young ladies were happy to attend a play at Covent Garden together, for Lord Stafford held a private box there. He had invited Lord Haddington and Wells to join them, while his mother had invited her friend Lady Matlock. The play was forgettable at best, but most people were there to see or be seen, and spend time with friends. Their box had many visitors during intermission. Most ladies knew their fawning over the three lords was useless, but the connection might be useful so the matchmaking mamas hurried to greet Lady Stafford, and some gentlemen came to inquire after Lady Julia. Mrs Clay came with her daughter, who immediately started flirting with Lord Stafford, while Lord Haddington and Wells were talking with Eleanor and Julia, when Lord Wells recognized someone.

“Goodness Burton, is that you?” Everyone turned at once to see who he was talking to. A tall gentleman had just entered the box and was paying his respects to Lady Stafford and Lady Matlock. He gave a small bow to Lord Wells and resumed his conversation with the older ladies.

“Colonel, I am so happy to see you, it has been such a long time” Lady Matlock was saying.

“As am I, although I am no longer a Colonel.”

“How I wish my son could say the same!” she replied.

“How is Colonel Fitzwilliam? I have not seen him in a few months.”

“Well enough. He is training some new recruits at the moment, so he is not too far.”

Lady Stafford asked him about his family, and then told him in a laugh the young people seemed to be eager to talk to him. “They would not dare cross us, so they are waiting patiently, but it seems my son and his friend want to get reacquainted with you. You also remember my daughter? And this …”

The man suddenly spotted the young ladies and he was struck “Lady Julia! Forgive me I barely recognized you from the little girl who was trying to climb trees” he smiled, and seeing the quizzical look on her face he added, “dnd you do not remember me, do you?”

Lord Stafford approached bowed and shook his hand smiling, “Burton, it is good to see you. Julia, do you not remember Lord Colonel Burton?”

The young lady suddenly recognized the handsome face she had so often seen on their estate as a child. Lord Burton was her brother’s childhood friend.

**************

The Gardiners and Jane left at the end of December, while Lydia would stay another three weeks before leaving. Mrs Bennet was very sad that she would be left without her two favourite daughters. Kitty then found out that Elizabeth had been invited to visit Charlotte in Kent in March, and she would go with Maria. She was thus anticipating some lonely times at home. At least, she could go visit Mary when she was bored, but her married sister had her own life, so it could not do to bother her all the time. Julia and Eleanor had written to her. Both her friends were now in London, which made her regret not having accepted her aunt’s offer to join them. Miss Barnes would also go to London at the end of the month, and she was anticipating the event with excitement.

One morning, Elizabeth suggested to go out on a walk with her sisters, hoping it would help clear the air with them. They went to fetch Mary, and talked of inconsequential things for a little while, before Lizzy broached the subject.

“I asked you all to come, because I wanted to talk to you. I had a conversation with Kitty a few days ago, which has forced me to look at myself a bit more critically. I know we have never been very close, and being older, I suppose I should have made more of an effort to get to know you. And then, I never offered to help either, you were right Kitty, I have probably thought too well of myself, and… I am not sure I am making any sense…” she finished with a nervous laugh.

“I never made much of an effort either,” replied Kitty, “and age is no excuse, I could have tried too, to be honest. If you want to know the truth, I have always been jealous of you, and Jane, and even Lyddie,” she admitted to a surprised Lizzy. “You are clever and Jane and Lydia are pretty, I never felt I had something worth noticing.”

“That is funny, because I have always tried to be the centre of attention because I was the youngest,” added Lydia, “I wanted to show everyone that I should not be set aside. I was happy to have Kitty follow my lead because it made me feel important. And I know I was not always very nice to you. I am sorry by the way,” she said turning to Catherine.

“I always followed you, because I felt you were the only one paying any attention to me, so you do not need to apologize to me,” she chuckled. “I have not always behaved perfectly, and I cannot blame you for that.”

“I should have been a better example to you. Rather than lecture, I suppose I should have offered advice,” Lizzy replied. Mary sighed, but did not say a word. “What are you thinking, Mary?” asked Elizabeth.

“I guess, I always felt a bit like Kitty, in that I was jealous of you. Even though I pretended I did not care. The only way I had of feeling relevant, was to focus on my accomplishments,” she paused. “But, I do not need to prove myself any longer. I guess Richard makes me feel important and that is all that matters now.”

“Does this mean that you do not care about what we think, or that you forgive us?” asked Lizzy, while arching an eyebrow.

Mary smiled. “I would not be here if I did not care. And you are already forgiven.”

“Even me?” asked Lydia uneasily.

“Of course, silly. You are my sister. We all make mistakes. Why do you think Kitty and I became closer last year? We both recognized that we had failings and we decided to be better. Together.”

“I hope I will find a husband that makes me feel important someday, as Richard does. Even if I would rather not marry a clergyman,” Lydia laughed.

“You still have time before you can start thinking of marrying, whatever Mama says,” stated Lizzy. “Besides, a clergyman may not be a bad thing, as long as he is not as bad as Mr Collins,” she chuckled, “and I do not think we will have that much of a choice, we may be gentlewomen, but we are not rich.”

“But men are not just interested in money. What is the point in having accomplishments otherwise?” remarked Lydia.

“Accomplishments are important, but they are not always enough unfortunately,” responded Elizabeth. “I am not trying to discourage you, Lydia, but we would be lucky if we find a man as good as Richard,” she added smiling at Mary.

“Most men either ignore us, or flirt with us, but finding one who really cares about a penniless girl will probably prove difficult. Besides, not all men are respectable,” Kitty commented sternly. Elizabeth turned to her and looked at her, concern written on her face.

“I have met one of those men at Linfield,” she explained, “he came with friends of Lord Stafford’s and he made some disrespectful comments about me, because I am a country nobody.”

“Did he…?” started Lizzy

Kitty did not let her finish, “Lord Stafford threw him out, so I only heard about it after it happened. My point is, just because a man has money and he looks or speaks like a gentleman, it does not mean that he is a good man.”

“What kind of man would you like to marry?” asked Mary.

“Well, I do not care if it is a gentleman or a tradesman, as long as it is a kind man,” replied Kitty.

“Or a Navy-man?” teased Mary.

“Oh please!” she laughed while nudging her.

“I have not met Captain Talbot, but if he is as handsome as you all say, I would be happy to marry him when he comes back. So, you had better find yourself a husband before then,” Lydia said, running to avoid her sister’s other elbow.

The sisters spent much time together before Lydia left, talking about their hopes and dreams. Mr Bennet had proposed Kitty accompany him and Lydia, when they go to Bath. Although astonished, they were delighted by the prospect. Kitty could not help but wonder if her aunt had spoken to him, as he was paying more attention to them. Whatever the answer, she thought the year was not starting so bad after all.

*********

In London, Lady Julia was very confused. She had been this way ever since she met Lord Burton. She found she did not enjoy the musical soirees, plays and balls as much, and she kept lamenting she was bored, and there was nothing for her to do in London. One morning, her mother had enough of this and told her so at breakfast.

“How can you say there is nothing for you to do here? Do you not realize how lucky you are, to enjoy the delights of Town? How many young ladies would dream for a taste of this life? Now stop complaining and find something to do! I will not have you wandering about the house in self-pity. Would you rather we go back to Linfield?”

“Why not? I was not as bored when we were at home” her daughter replied in a sigh.

Her brother laughed at that. She glared at him and took his cup of coffee out of retaliation. “It is true. You usually long for London when we are at home,” he argued.

Lady Stafford mused “He is right, although you did less of that this year because Miss Bennet was there. Why do you not invite her for the season?”

Lady Julia brightened. “Really? May I? Andrew, please say you agree?”

“Since when do you ask my opinion when Mama has already consented to something?”

“I was only trying to be nice.”

“So, you do not care what I think?” he asked raising a brow.

“You do like Kitty, do you not? She has never bothered you, so why would you object?”

“Who says I object?”

“You… Stop it! You are annoying you know! I will go write to her this minute! Thank you, Mama, it is such a good idea, we will have so much fun!” she exclaimed, before describing excitedly all the activities they would share together, all of which had seemed boring to her not an hour earlier.

*************

_London, January 16 th _

_My dear Catherine,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I will not bother you with describing the details of my daily activities and the health of my relatives. All is well here, except for the fact, that I am in great need of a friend. I have so much to tell you, and writing will not do. I am therefore inviting you to London for the Season. Please say yes! You will so enjoy the balls and concerts, not to mention the Art. If your parents need convincing, Mama says she will help introduce you to eligible bachelors._

_Andrew will send a carriage so you need not worry about that. He will write to your father to arrange the details as soon as we receive your reply. Or I will tell him to write now, as I am sure you will agree to come. I am used to getting my own way after all._

_Your dear friend Julia,_

“Is something the matter Kitty?” asked Mr Bennet over breakfast, looking at his daughter with twinkling eyes.

“Lady Julia has invited to me London for the Season.” her eyes wide. “Please Papa, may I go?” she asked nervously.

“But your mother will be quite lonely, child. Lydia is leaving in a couple of days, and Lizzy will go visit Charlotte in Kent. Who will keep her company?” he asked her in a tone she could not decipher.

It was Mrs Bennet who replied “Maybe, I should go to London as well Mr Bennet. With two daughters there, they will need my advice if they are to catch a good husband. I am sure my brother will accommodate me. Unless we let a house there, we could all go after all, it would be much more practical.”

“But Mama, Kitty will be staying with Lady Stafford, so I am sure she will get all the advice she needs,” interjected Elizabeth. Kitty silently thanked her. Her mother, though, seemed annoyed.

“Very true Lizzy. Although I doubt the London gentlemen will be interested in a country girl when there are heiresses aplenty. Jane can manage without your help, she is not attending balls and has Mrs Gardiner if she needs anything. And we cannot afford to let a house in London, so you will have to let Kitty go on her own.”

“I wish I could go to London” mused Lydia.

“What do you say Mrs Bennet? I have received a letter from the Earl. He says he will send a carriage for Kitty as soon as I approve of the plan.”

“Mama?” pleaded Kitty.

“The Earl! Imagine that! I have to go tell my sister Phillips, the Earl is sending a carriage especially for my Kitty! We need to get you ready. You will miss on Bath, but London, will be far better I dare say!” Mrs Bennet said excitedly.

And thus, it was settled. Kitty was to go to London. She wrote to Julia, and also sent a letter to Jane to inform her that she would soon see her, before she started packing. Her father called her to his library later in the evening.

“You seem to have made quite an impression on your friend, Kitty. It is quite a privilege to be invited twice by such a worthy family.”

“They are all so very nice, Papa. I have learned a lot from them.”

“Yes, you have. I am very proud of you. You have grown into a pretty young lady, Catherine.”

Kitty blushed.

“I know I did not always do right by you. But, I have started to set some money aside these past few months. With three of you gone, we did not spend as much as usual” he chuckled. “I had a conversation with your uncle Gardiner, and I had thought of sending you to London when Jane came back, so I gave him some money for you. You will probably need lots of dresses and slippers if you are to attend balls and such with Lady Julia. They will not be as fine as what your friend has, but you will not be embarrassed. You can ask your aunt if you need help finding more affordable places. I have written to your uncle, so if you will be so kind as to give this to him,” he said while showing her a letter.

Kitty was stunned. She went around his desk and embraced him “Thank you Papa.”

“Now, now, child. Do not feel you have to marry the first man who makes an offer for you. No matter what your mother says, you deserve a good man. And I will not give my blessing if he is not worthy of you.” He kissed her on the forehead. Kitty was felt elated. Her father had never praised her in this way before. She was not just ecstatic that she was going to London, she was happy that her family had started to see her in a different light.

Lord Stafford was true to his word and sent a carriage to bring her to London, while her father and Lydia left for Bath. The half-day journey passed quickly. As they approached London, Kitty started peaking outside, trying to keep every sight in her memory. She had not anticipated that Town would be so busy, or that the smell would be so unpleasant. Not all of London was elegance and finery. They arrived soon enough to the Earl of Stafford’s townhouse in fashionable Mayfair. She had tried to imagine what a townhouse looked like, but she did not imagine something so grand. It was an independent five-storey house, and this particular position allowed for a larger house than what could be seen in the neighbourhood. It was huge, and though she knew the family to be rich, having seen their country seat, she was reminded that her hosts lived in a very different environment from hers.

Julia had been unable to stop herself from greeting her outside. She embraced her and kissed her on the cheek as soon as Kitty got off the carriage, and she dragged her inside, talking all the while, explaining how bored she had been and what plans she had for the following days. Kitty listened quietly, incapable of uttering a single word, in awe her surroundings. She made a curtsey to her hosts, and was welcomed warmly by Lady Stafford, who told her that her daughter had been desperate for her company, and that she was doing them a great service in coming. Lord Stafford acquiesced, saying he hoped she would enjoy her time in London. Julia showed her to her room, and gave her a tour of the house. It was superbly furnished and decorated, but not ostentatious in the least, very much like Linfield. There was even a ballroom and a small garden, which was certainly a luxury in London. Julia let her friend refresh herself and then called for tea. They chatted merrily until dinner, which had been served earlier than usual London hours to allow for Miss Bennet to rest after her journey. She thus retired and finally settled in her room with the widest of grins. She was going to be very happy here.


	28. Chapter 28

Kitty awoke early the next day, not being used to Town hours. She found Lady Stafford downstairs, but Julia was still asleep. The older woman explained to her how the days went on in London compared to the country, and told her that her daughter was probably not going to wake up for a while. She offered to resume her lessons in running a household with her, which Kitty accepted eagerly. The housekeeper, Mrs Miller, was an older woman who had been with the family for over twenty years. She did not seem surprised to see Kitty, so the young lady assumed Lady Stafford had already told her they would come and see her, in anticipation of her arrival. They spent a couple of hours with her, before breakfast, and the older woman seemed very happy to share her knowledge with Kitty.

As they were sitting for breakfast, Lady Stafford told Kitty they would be going shopping that day, so she could have some dresses made. Everyone was arriving in town for the season, so the sooner they went the better, as it would become more difficult to get a gown made swiftly. Kitty wanted to go to her uncle’s first, and explained it to the Lady, who seemed reluctant. Kitty feared the family would not let her go see her family for they lived in a far less fashionable part of town and were in trade, so she dropped the subject and was wondering how she could get the funds needed for her dresses. She was also a little sad she may not be able to see them at all. Lord Stafford asked her if there was anything in particular that she wanted to do while in London, when his sister joined them. They greeted her, and having heard her brother’s question, Julia turned to Kitty “Did you not say yesterday that you wanted to go see your Aunt and Uncle?”

“You can go tomorrow for I have already made an appointment with the modiste this morning. She is in high demand, so we are lucky to be received at such a short notice,” remarked Lady Stafford.

“But, my father told me I should go have my dresses made with my aunt,” she replied uncomfortably.

“Where does you uncle live, Catherine?”

“On Gracechurch Street,” she said uneasily.

“Oh… Is that near Cheapside? I confess I do not really know that part of town.”

Kitty nodded “I think it is, but I have never been myself.”

“I do not think we will have time to call on your family today, and then come back to go to the modiste, so you will probably have to send a note excusing yourself and go tomorrow. And you do not need to ask your aunt to come shopping with you, I assure you, I am more than capable of handling that.”

“The thing is, I am not sure I can afford your modiste…” Kitty said in a low voice.

“Is that what bothers you? I did not intend to have you pay for your dresses.”

Kitty did not expect that. “That is very generous of you, but I cannot accept.”

Lady Stafford looked at her closely. “Do you have any idea how many young ladies would dream to have an appointment with my modiste? She only accepts the _crème de la crème_ ”

“She is French,” whispered Julia.

“I am sure I am privileged and I thank you, but it does not change the fact that I cannot accept, it is far too much,” said Kitty.

“Why? I do not know your aunt, so I will make no judgement of her, but if we are to introduce you to London’s best society, I want you to be attired in the best dresses. Your style will reflect upon us, so there is no question in my mind that - I - am in the best position to make sure you are very fashionable. If this is a question of pride, you can set it aside. Most girls your age would be happy to have me pay for their dresses, and my finances will bear it admirably, I assure you. I will barely notice the cost.”

Kitty opened her mouth to retort but she was cut “You are our guest here, and as such, I want you to be dressed in the best. You do not want to embarrass us, do you?”

“I think she has you there,” chuckled Lord Stafford.

“Of course, I would not want to embarrass you… I thank you very much…I do not know what to say”

“Then it is settled” smiled the lady.

The ladies spent a large part of their day shopping. The visit to the modiste was quite productive. Madame Meunier welcomed Lady Stafford and Julia warmly and she clearly knew who they were. Catherine was bit intimidated at first, for Madame looked her up and down, made her walk to observe her posture, and patted her in all places. She finally said “Miss Bennet, you are not a classic English beauty! You are not blond, you are not tall, and you cannot wear successfully the same style of dress as Lady Julia. But you are interesting! I can work wiz that. I can make you look beautiful.” Madame Meunier actually seemed quite excited to do so. Kitty, on her part, knew what she liked and did not like, but she was also desirous of listening to the modiste’s advice. Lady Stafford had insisted that they should get a ball gown ready very quickly, and Madame Meunier told her it was no problem. Lady Stafford and Julia helped them choose several patterns, and once dresses for all occasions had been ordered and measurements had been taken, the ladies were happy to go home and have tea.

On the morrow, they called on the Gardiners. Kitty was nervous to introduce her family to Lady Stafford and Julia. Her aunt and uncle lived in a part of town that was clearly less fashionable than Mayfair, but their house was in a well-kept street, and while it was not a grand townhouse, it was spacious and spoke of Mrs Gardiner’s good taste. Jane and her aunt’s good manners quickly won over the Dowager Countess, who invited them for tea later in the week. She also suggested Miss Bennet join them on their visits to museums. Jane was hesitant, but Kitty who had noticed that her sister had not lost her sadness, insisted so much that she finally accepted. Mr Gardiner came home for a quick visit to welcome his niece and Kitty gave him her father’s letter. She told him Lady Stafford had offered to pay for her dresses, which surprised him greatly, but he still gave her enough so she could indulge in a few purchases.

The next few days passed quickly in shopping, visits to the museums, and calls from some of Julia’s suitors and friends. Kitty was starting to get used to London manners, and was happy to observe and not say much. She had been afraid of their judgement, but most ladies ignored her once they knew she was a country girl of no fortune. They had looked at her strangely, wondering how she had ended up in such a house, but nobody dared express it, and people had been pleasant enough. Eleanor was a regular in their drawing room, and the girls were happy to spend time together, so the first few days were very agreeable.

The most important feature of her first week in Town however, was to be Kitty’s first London ball, which would be held by friends of the Countess. Although she looked forward to the event, Kitty was afraid that she would not have anyone to dance with, for the gentlemen who had come to call were all greatly interested in her friend, and her card was already filling up, but Kitty’s was sadly still empty.

After some gentlemen callers had left, Kitty noticed that her friend was being more and more restless.

“Julia, you seem to be bothered by something. Is anything the matter?”

Her friend sank to a chair in a dramatic way. “Oh, I do not know why life is so difficult!” she exclaimed, and seeing the quizzical look her friend had given her, she went on, “How do you know if you are in love?”

“You are asking me?” Kitty was surprised. “You said in your letter that you had plenty to tell me, is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“I am not sure I can trust my feelings. I have met a few gentlemen that I like this Season, but I am not sure I could love any of them.”

“Is there one you like most than the rest?” Her friend nodded.

“Have I met him yet?”.

“Not yet. But I am not sure I really like him, or that he would be a good match for me. He confuses me, is all I can say.”

“You should tell me who he is, so I can tell you what I think. Besides I would not want to fall madly in love with a gentleman you like,” she laughed.

“I will tell you after the ball. I think it would be best if you saw him without me telling you anything. That way, you will have no preconceived idea, and you will tell me your opinion after you dance with him.”

“I would be happy to help. But I am afraid I will not have anyone to dance with…”

“Pish posh, Andrew will dance with you and the rest of them will follow after that.”

“Your brother probably does not want to dance attendance on your friend, he has better things to do.”

“We will see. I am not worried. My brother will do whatever my mother tells him to. She manages regularly to convince him to dance with wallflowers,” she chuckled. “And I will find you dance partners if need be. Mama will too.”

Jane and Mrs Gardiner came for tea as scheduled, and Kitty discovered horrified that her sister had been waiting for Miss Bingley to return her call for two weeks, before the young woman deigned to return the visit. She had come with her sister, Mrs Hurst, and had been very rude, staying only a few minutes, and making it clear they did not wish to keep the acquaintance. This angered Kitty, for she could not fathom that someone could be so mean to her sister. But more importantly, she was now convinced that Jane should forget Mr Bingley, and she said so to her vehemently. Jane told her that he had probably not been that taken with her, so she could not blame him, and she was done hoping. Lady Stafford concurred, and said that pretty as she was, she would turn many heads in London. Jane had blushed, doubtful.

“You should come to the opera with us the day after tomorrow. It will help you think of something else, and who knows, you might meet someone that will make you forget this Mr Bingley.”

Jane was unsure, but she still agreed. She and Mrs Gardiner soon took their leave, and the ladies kept occupied until dinner. They were joined by Lord Stafford and Mr Upton, who had been closed up in the study for a couple of hours.

As soon as they were seated, Julia turned to her brother. “I have been meaning to ask you, Andrew, do you know a Mr Bingley?”

“I do not think I do. Why?”

Kitty was uneasy, she did not want to speak of her sister’s woes before the gentlemen. “He is the gentleman who is leasing the estate near my home in Hertfordshire. His sisters came to call on my sister at my Uncle’s house, but they were not really pleasant,” she said with a meaning look to her friend.

“Is it not the happy fellow who is always around Darcy?” Mr Upton asked his friend “he has a sister, tall, red-head?”

Lord Stafford thought about it, but he was not sure he had ever talked to the man.

“They are from trade if I recall correctly, so that could be why you have never met them” Mr Upton added.

“That is rich! They screwed up their nose at my aunt and sister because they are not fashionable enough, and they are from trade?” exclaimed Kitty who had never heard of that before.

“Many people from trade do that Miss Bennet, they will pretend they have nothing to do with it and look down on people to make themselves look better” replied Mr Upton.

“My aunt and uncle would never do that!”

“Then they are better than most” he chuckled.

“By the by Andrew, I have invited them to the opera, but they have a prior engagement, so only Miss Bennet will join us. We will not go out the day after the ball, as I expect we will be receiving callers, so she will come and spend the day here with us before we leave.”

He looked at her puzzled, and then looked at Kitty.

“Jane, she had invited my sister Jane. She is the rightful Miss Bennet,” she laughed.

“You know I have been calling our Miss Bennet, Catherine for months, Andrew” added his mother.

“Why do you not call her Kitty, Mama?” asked Julia.

Lady Stafford looked surprised. Her son answered in her place “She may have been a Kitty when we met her, but I think Miss Bennet has become a Catherine many months ago.”

“I could not have said it any better,” added his mother.

“I like Kitty, it suits her well I think,” said Lady Julia.

“If you are among family, yes. But it would be best to call her Catherine when in company I think,” said Lord Stafford.

“Why?” asked the young lady in question.

“Because the _ton_ will try by any way they can, to look down on you. You have ties in trade and you are a country girl, a charming one, at that” smiled Mr Upton. “Calling you Kitty could be a way for some to diminish your worth.”

“I would never do that!” exclaimed Julia, indignant.

“Yes, but you see it as an endearment, as her family would, so there is no harm as long as it is here. You know full well that some of your friends can be ruthless, Julia” interjected Lord Stafford. He then turned to Kitty, “I will be happy to meet your sister,” he smiled “It will be quite the party, Lord Wells and Haddington will be there too. Upton, are you sure you may not join us?” he turned to his friend.

“Quite. I have promised my mother I will accompany her to a dinner party” he said looking defeated.

Lady Stafford laughed, and a discussion on the merits of pleasing one’s mother followed. The rest of the evening was pleasant, and Kitty went to bed anticipating her first London ball and the opera.

**************

On the morrow, the young ladies took great care in dressing for the ball. Kitty was pleased with her dress, and with the hairstyle her maid had chosen. The girls and Lady Stafford left for the ball on their own, as Lord Stafford had warned his mother, he would join them later. Kitty was introduced to the Cliftons by Lady Stafford upon arriving, as her daughter’s dear friend from Longbourn in Hertfordshire. Mrs Clifton welcomed her, and the girls were soon dragged to the ballroom. It was very crowded and Kitty wished she had brought a fan, for with all the dancing and candles, it would soon become very hot. She was introduced to several young ladies, but they soon scattered around the ballroom, for the first dance was about to begin and everyone was getting in line. She wondered where she would go when Lord Stafford appeared, quite out of breath.

“I was hoping I would get here in time or Julia would have killed me. Are you ready for the first dance Miss Bennet?”

“I do not want you to dance with me out of duty to your sister, my lord. I am quite happy to observe.”

He arched an eyebrow “Are your refusing me? You know the rules, you would have to sit out the entire night.”

“No,” she smiled, “I am just letting you know that you are free to dance with any other young lady. I will not blame you.”

“Good. I rarely dance the first set anyway, so do not worry about me. Come quickly, the dance is about to start” he replied.

They took their position and Kitty looked around. She saw Julia with a tall handsome gentleman, who seemed a bit older than her brother. Eleanor had gone further down the room, so she could not see her. The music started, and Lord Stafford was as pleasant a partner as he had been in Staffordshire. He tried to make her comfortable and joked throughout the set. Kitty noticed she was getting some looks. People were probably wondering who she was, after all she was dancing with an Earl. She was suddenly reminded of Lord Stapleton and grinned.

“May I know what is so amusing, Miss Bennet?”

“I just remembered what Lord Stapleton said about partners for the first dance. They set the tone for the rest of the evening.”

“Ah! Well, Julia was worried she would not be able to introduce you to many partners for the first dances, so she charged me to help you if she could not. And I am happy to put you on the map,” he chuckled. “I am sure Haddington and Wells will oblige as well if need be. Upton will too of course.”

Kitty bit her lip. “I am not sure it would be wise, my lord.”

“Why ever not?” he asked surprised.

“It would not be good for my reputation. Your friends are…” they were separated by the dance

“My friends are?”

“They are known for their rakish ways,” she whispered.

“I see. A Viscount and a Baron are not good enough for you then?” he teased.

“That is not what I said. I just, I do not want for people to think that I am…” she did not finish her sentence.

“Miss Bennet, I have never apologized for what happened at Linfield. I should never have let people I did not really know into my house. You were hurt because of it and I am sorry.”

“It was not your fault. I should have been more guarded with him, but I saw nothing wrong in his behaviour, and he thought I was… well he got a wrong idea, and I wish for people to find me respectable,” she said very quietly.

“You are respectable. And I hope you do know I would not let my friends dance with you if I thought they would damage your reputation?”

“Yes, but I would rather be safe than sorry.”

“Well, you are making my job a lot harder,” he laughed.

“Your job, my lord?” she asked surprised.

“I told both my mother and my sister that I would help find you partners. I did not anticipate you would be so picky,” he said smiling as the dance ended.

He gave her his arm, and instead of returning her to where his mother was, he turned the other way. “Where are we going?” she asked. He just grinned and kept walking towards a couple of gentlemen.

“Darcy!”

“Lord Stafford” the man bowed “How are you? I have not seen you in a long time.”

“Good, good. How about you? I trust you are well?”

The man nodded.

“Darcy, I need a favour from you. Allow me to introduce you to Miss Catherine Bennet, from Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Miss Bennet, this is Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire.” Kitty curtseyed, completely confused.

“Miss Bennet!” said a man behind Mr Darcy. He was given a stern look from his friend and apologized. Lord Stafford ignored him and looked at Darcy again. “Miss Bennet here, is in need of a dance partner, but she does not want to dance with my friends who are too rakish for her taste. So, if she wants a partner of impeccable reputation, I cannot think of a better man than you. You see, this is her first London ball,” he explained smiling, “and my mother and sister would have me killed if I found her partners that would damage the young lady’s reputation,” he smirked.

Kitty was red as a beetroot and Mr Darcy was taken aback. He looked at her completely puzzled.

“I am very sorry, Sir! You do not have to listen to him. I do not know what went into Lord Stafford’s head to do such a thing,” she exclaimed glaring at the Earl who seemed very proud of himself. “I apologize again. You can ignore him. It may be my first London ball, but I do know you should not force people into dancing.”

Mr Darcy seemed completely at a loss as to what to answer, while he looked at Lord Stafford. He considered the young lady in front of him for a few seconds. “The dance will begin soon, Miss Bennet. It would be my pleasure if you accepted to dance with me,” the gentleman said against all expectations.

Kitty looked at him in surprise “You...”

“I assure you, I will do nothing to damage your reputation,” he added with a movement of the lips that almost resembled a smile.

“In that case, I would be honoured to dance with you, Sir,” she replied confused, while she took the arm he offered.

Lord Stafford was smiling at her smugly.

Kitty and Mr Darcy had a pleasant dance. She saw many people look bewildered at the pair of them. She could tell he was not much of a talker, but he still asked her a few questions, wondering if she was related to the Bennets he had met while at Netherfield. She confirmed it was the case, and saw he was looking intently at her. Lizzy had said he was disagreeable and above his company, but he did not seem to be the proud man she had described, he simply seemed uncomfortable, which given the situation was completely understandable. He inquired after her family’s health, and wondered whether her sisters were in London as well. Kitty told him only Jane was there, but she was not present that night, and it seemed to make him uneasy. The man was very perplexing.

“Lord Stafford said this was your first ball, Miss Bennet? I had been given to understand that all your sisters were out” he remarked.

“Well, it is my first London ball. I have been but to one ball before, two months ago. I was supposed to come out last spring, but I decided to postpone.”

“May I ask why?”

“I did not think I was ready” she replied simply, “besides, it was probably for the best. How can you compare an assembly in Meryton to this? And the added bonus is that my mother is not here, although I should probably not say that,” she giggled.

He smiled, and Kitty noticed how handsome that made him. “I can certainly understand that. And do you feel more ready now?” he asked. They had to change partners. When they reunited, he added “I have a younger sister, she is probably younger than you by a year or two, and she is very shy, so she dreads her come-out.”

“I do not think there is a perfect time to come out. But maybe it would be best to wait until she is less scared by it. And to do it with good friends. I am so relieved to have Lady Julia and Miss Ashley with me. It is not their first Season, so they are of great help.”

“Thank you, Miss Bennet. I will think upon it.” They barely talked for the remainder of the dance, and Mr Darcy returned Kitty to Lady Stafford. The Countess introduced her to two gentlemen, Mr Montgomery and Mr Cavendish, who invited her for the next sets. Mr Upton approached later, accompanied by the gentleman who was next to Mr Darcy earlier in the evening, and introduced her to Mr Bingley, saying, with a knowing smile, that he had heard the gentleman was most curious about her. She was invited to dance the next set, and as it was the supper set, she also spent supper with him. Mr Bingley was a very nice approachable man, and she understood why Jane was so taken with him. But she still could not forgive him for abandoning her sister. He asked about her family, and she could tell he was trying to find out about Jane, so she told him about her being in London. He seemed surprised and Kitty wondered if his sisters had hidden her presence from him. When she met Miss Bingley, she no longer wondered, for she was quite the “spiteful lady”. But if Mr Bingley could not manage his sister, he did not deserve Jane, she thought.

She danced every set, and felt she was in a whirlwind all night. Lord Burton also asked her to dance, followed by his friend Colonel Fitzwilliam, and his friend’s brother Lord Farley, as well as Lord Stapleton. The latter told her laughing “I told you that dancing with a prominent gentleman would create interest, but even I did not anticipate that, Miss Bennet! Even my wife is most curious about you!”

“That interest will wane as soon as people realize, my lack of fortune, I am sure. But it is of no consequence, at least I am enjoying myself.”

“I would not be so sure, Miss Bennet” he chuckled.

The first ball was quite a success, and the ladies went home exhausted. On their way back, Lady Stafford told her how surprised she had been to see Mr Darcy dance with her, so Kitty explained what had happened “He did not!” exclaimed Julia “If it had not worked out so well, I think I would have killed you with my bare hands, Andrew” she added turning to him.

“Well, my son certainly is skilled in strategy. I guess his time in Parliament has served him well” the Countess commented. Her son did not say a word. He just gave Kitty a bewitching smile, and she realised, blushing, that she could not even be mad at him, when he looked at her that way.


	29. Chapter 29

The girls awoke much later than usual the next day and headed directly to breakfast. Lady Stafford had already sent the carriage to Gracechurch Street, so Jane could join them before the first callers came. Kitty took a moment to talk to her sister alone after she arrived, while she was settling in her room.

“Jane, I have seen Mr Bingley last night.” Her sister’s reaction was proof enough that her feelings had not abated in the weeks since the gentleman had left Hertfordshire. She tried to make it seem unimportant, but Kitty was not fooled.

“How was he? Did you see his sisters as well,” she asked not daring to look up.

“He was very well. He danced the supper set with me, so we sat together during supper as well. He apologized for not taking his leave properly when he quitted Netherfield. His sisters were there, but I did not really get a chance to get to know them. I do not think I missed out though.”

Jane seemed eager to know more, and disappointed at the same time.

“He asked after you. Not after you specifically, he asked after the whole family but I think he mostly wanted to know about you. He was surprised to find out that you were in town.”

Jane opened her mouth, but the words would not come out.

“I bet his sisters did not tell him they came to call on you.”

“They do not seem to have a very good opinion of us. I thought they were my friends, but was obviously mistaken,” Jane said softly.

“Would you like to see him again?” Jane did not reply and sighed.

“Mr Darcy was there as well. He was not as unpleasant, as Lizzy and Mama made him out to be” commented Kitty.

“I am not sure I want to see Mr Bingley again. I know I still care for him, but… if he is so easily changeable…” she trailed.

“He is a very amiable gentleman, and I believe he has feelings for you. Whether they are strong enough for him to make an offer against his friends and family’s judgement, I cannot say. But he certainly needs to be his own man. Now, at least, you can prepare yourself in case you see him again. And if you want to keep the acquaintance, it is probably best that you see him away from Meryton to avoid any gossip, and to give you time to figure out what you want to do.”

“You are right, I have to think about it and figure out how I feel. Thank you, Kitty. I am grateful for your advice.”

“You are?”

“Yes, of course. I know people say I am too nice, and maybe I am too naïve as well, which at my age is probably not understandable. But you do not judge me, and I value your opinion. I do not think you realise how much you have matured these past few months. I shall try to do the same.”

For the first time in her life, one of her sisters was comparing herself to her. And to her own surprise, she did not feel elated by it. It did not mean she was worth more or less than them, just that she was becoming her own person.

*********************

A few gentlemen came to call in the afternoon, and Kitty was pleased to find out that not all of them had come for Julia. Mr Cavendish and Mr Montgomery, with whom she had danced the previous night, both seemed to want to talk to her. They were both very agreeable, and Kitty wondered if they were aware of her lack of dowry. She therefore tried to be very guarded with them, but they still had a very pleasant conversation. Mr Montgomery seemed passionate about art, so they had a subject to discuss at length. Mr Cavendish came later, and he told her about his travels, for he had been to India and Greece, and Kitty was eager to her more about it. Lord Burton had come too, and he seemed quite taken with Julia. The lady herself paid no mind to her surroundings, so focused was she upon Lord Burton. The other gentleman who had come at the same time, Sir Thomas, figured out very quickly that he did not stand a chance, and he was happy to converse with Jane instead. Once everyone had left, Lady Stafford questioned the girls about the gentlemen, wanting to know if any of them had caught their attention.

“I am very fond of Lord Burton” said Kitty mischievously. “He is so very handsome, and such a good dancer, I could have danced with him all night.”

Her friend was distraught. “Oh Julia, the look on your face! That will teach you! Not wanting to tell me which gentleman you had a preference for!” she laughed.

“Kitty, you are awful!” exclaimed the young lady under the amused eyes of her companions.

“So, you do like him?”

“I am not sure yet. He is interesting, that is all I can say for now.”

“He sure is handsome, and he seems very agreeable. And he really seems to like you,” Kitty told her friend.

“I am sure he looks that way with every young lady he talks to. He probably has plenty of ladies to choose from,” Julia mused.

“And you have many suitors to choose from. You do not have to make a decision now. And we still have time to find a nice gentleman for all of you ladies” stated Lady Stafford, “the season is barely starting. Who knows? Your future husband could be at the opera tonight!” she paused, “and my future daughter could be there too” she added with a sly smile, as she heard Lord Stafford come back home. He greeted them and requested an introduction when he saw Jane. Miss Bennet curtseyed, and he gave her a small bow, welcoming her to his house. “I hope you will make yourself comfortable here. Miss Catherine has made this house very merry indeed, so feel free to do the same as often as you wish.”

“Kitty is the happy one, I doubt I will have the same effect my lord, but I thank you for the invitation,” she responded smiling.

“Are you fond of the opera, Miss Bennet?”

“I have only been twice with my aunt and uncle, when I came these past years, and I enjoyed it, but I am no expert.”

“It will be educational then, as it is for Kitty” declared Julia, before she described what they should be expecting. She could not stop talking about the opera, for it was a performance she had been longing to see for weeks. Kitty was not sure she would like it, for she had never seen one before, but she was looking forward to it all the same. Lady Stafford signalled it was time for them to get changed so they all retired.

Once ready, everyone gathered in the drawing room and chatted of inconsequential things for a while, until Lady Stafford who was looking out the window spotted Lord Haddington’s carriage. He had come to have a light dinner with them before going to the opera. The Viscount was announced, and the ladies curtseyed. He greeted them happily as was his wont, when he noticed Jane and became speechless. Kitty introduced them, and could not hide her smile when she saw him lose his countenance before her, while Lord Stafford was seemingly quite amused behind him. They soon had dinner, and noticed the change in Lord Haddington’s behaviour. While he usually flirted with ladies, he did none of that with Jane. He actually talked to her, and did not seem deterred by her lack of encouragement. He was clever enough not to ignore the rest of the party though, and kept teasing Kitty who was quite happy to do the same. Upon leaving Julia turned to Kitty and quietly said, “If ever there was a doubt as to the man’s feelings, we now know for sure what a besotted Lord Haddington looks like. It is astonishing! You should warn your sister though, he seems different than usual, but you can never be too sure.”

The opera _The Marriage of Figaro_ was very enjoyable, and the Italian singer Angelica Catalani was as good as everyone said. But the intermission was what really mattered to most. Lord Haddington had managed to sit next to Jane and he was ensconced in conversation with her. Julia was happy to see Lord Burton visit their box, and Lord Stafford and Wells were deep in conversation with Miss Haddington and Miss Clay who had come with their mothers. Kitty observed them all, wondering if she should do anything about Lord Haddington. She spotted Mr Bingley in an opposite box with Mr Darcy, and saw that he was intently looking at Jane. He seemed upset, but he did not make a move to come and see her though. Lady Stafford introduced her to several of her friends, and given how they all assessed her appearance, she was happy she had relented to the Lady’s desires to have new dresses made by her modiste.

Mr Montgomery and Cavendish also paid them a visit during the second break, while the gentlemen had gone out for refreshments. Jane and Julia had stood up to stretch their legs, so both men seated themselves on either side of Kitty to talk to her. Both of them were absolutely charming, and Kitty was glad of the attention she was getting. She had learned that Mr Cavendish was the dashing younger son of a Baron, but it appeared he would still inherit a sizeable property in Gloucestershire, so he was considered a very eligible party. Mr Montgomery on the other end, was the heir to a landed gentleman in Sussex, and he would be worth eight thousand pounds upon inheriting. For the time being, both men just enjoyed themselves in London, none of them being too eager to focus on their estates. She was not used to being singled out, especially when there were more eligible young ladies around, and when the men paying her attentions were sought after among the _ton_. She thus enjoyed every minute of it.

After the opera, Kitty went to Jane’s room to inquire about her feelings. Her sister was confused, for she had found Lord Haddington very agreeable, but she was not sure if he was being serious or if he was just flirting with her to have a little fun. Kitty repeated what Julia had told her about him, and Jane decided she did not have to do anything just yet. Jane was probably not over Mr Bingley anyway, thought Kitty, so it was for the best that she remained careful.

****************

One afternoon, Kitty found herself in the garden alone, as Julia was taking a walk in Hyde Park with one of her suitors. She had gone with a maid, and Kitty had said she was happy to remain at home to finish a painting. She was staring at her canvas when she was startled by a voice. “Wool-gathering?”

She turned and saw Lord Stafford. “I had not heard you approach, my lord,” she said smiling.

“I assumed as much.” He sat on the bench next to her and started appraising her painting.

“It is my home, Longbourn,” she said seeing the puzzled look on his face.

“Are you so bored here, that you had to resort to painting your home?” he asked with a smile.

He had such a beautiful smile, very much like Captain Talbot, and different at the same time, she thought. It is not fair that handsome people have such an advantage in company. They can be so intimidating, and make you look like a fool. She shook her head, to try and clear her thoughts.

“I have been thinking of a lot of things lately,” she started, and looked back at her painting. “For a very long time, I have felt out of place at home. And I have realised that I no longer feel that way. I can think of Longbourn more serenely, I suppose.”

“Why is that?”

“I just… I guess I have accepted that I am different from the rest of the family, and that there is nothing wrong with that. I am not sure I am explaining this very well, you must think me stupid,” she said glancing at him.

“I could use many words to describe you, Miss Catherine, but stupid would not be one of them,” he said softly and looked at the painting. “It is pretty, did you draw and paint from memory?”

“Yes. I was in a reflective mood, and this is what came out of it,” she explained.

“It is nicely done. Although I have not seen the real thing to compare,” he added while appraising her work. “My reflective moods usually lead me to the pianoforte, or towards my horse,” he added smiling, “but forgive me, I interrupted you in your explanation.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” she laughed. “It is silly, but I realised the other day that I no longer think that my sisters are more beautiful and more intelligent than I am. I mean, maybe they are, but I no longer care,” she smiled. “Your brother told me that I should stop comparing myself to my sisters, that I am worthy on my own, and I think I am starting to believe he is right.”

“My brother is a wise man,” he replied evenly.

“He has his moments,” she chuckled. “Could you please tell him he was right, the next time you write to him, and thank him for me? If it is no imposition that is. It has taken me a while to understand what he said, but I think it has finally sunk in.”

“None at all, I will be happy to help,” he looked closely at her, and then added, “it is probably a good thing you have come to this realisation now. That way, you can face the _ton_ without second-guessing yourself.”

“I would not go that far. But you are right, I am becoming more immune to others’ criticism, although there is still a long way to go before I become proficient. And I guess I am still naïve in many things, so it will take some time before I understand the _ton_.”

“You are doing very well as it is, if the number of flowers you have received from gentlemen is any indication,” he paused, “you know you can always come to me if you need my help. I would not let anyone hurt you while you are in my house.”

“I know. Your family has been so sympathetic towards me. I do not think I can thank you enough.”

“You do not need to. We are happy to have you here,” he said before standing up.

Kitty kept thinking how very lucky she was, to be appreciated by this family.


	30. Chapter 30

Jane spent the night after the opera at Stafford House, and she was given a message from Mrs Gardiner as soon as she came down for breakfast, informing her that Mr Bingley had called in Gracechurch Street the previous day. The fact that the gentleman had called as soon as Kitty had told him of her sister’s presence in Town, led her to believe that Elizabeth and Catherine had been right, and Miss Bingley had not informed her brother that they had seen her. Although she was pleased, she was also quite unsettled and confessed as much to Julia and her sister.

“I wonder why he did not come and see you last night, he was there at the opera,” commented Kitty.

“Really?” exclaimed Jane, “I did not see him” she added a bit distressed.

“He was in a box with Mr Darcy.”

“Unless Mr Darcy accompanied with him to our box, he could not have come on his own and introduced himself. Andrew and Mama do not know him personally,” remarked Julia.

“I had not thought about that,” said Kitty.

“Do you think he will come back?” asked Jane.

“I do not see why he would not. It is a pity he has such a sister, otherwise you could have called on her again.”

“Miss Bingley has implied that he and Miss Darcy were as good as engaged, so I do not really know what to think. On the one hand, he would not have come if his heart was otherwise engaged, but on the other hand, I am not sure I could be happy with him if his sisters dislike me so much and have such an influence on him. He is everything I ever wanted to find in a gentleman, but…”

The girls sighed and remained silent. Lady Stafford came in, and looked at them closely. “What has you all in such a gloomy mood?”

“Gentlemen…” replied Julia. “Why is it so complicated to find a good man?”

Her mother laughed. “If you are in such a state now, I do not know how you will feel at the end of the season! Although, I still have high hopes for you.”

Julia frowned.

“Lord Burton? He has been quite attentive to you…”

“Oh dear!” she paused, “I am not sure he is the right man for me.”

“What exactly are you unsure about Julia? Lord Burton is charming, wealthy, from a good family…”

Her daughter hesitated and finally blurted out “He is a friend of Andrew’s.”

“Why is that a problem?”

“You know what they are like...”

“Oh Julia!” said her mother, while grabbing her daughter’s hand and squeezing it. “The man was a military-man, he is hardly a reformed rake. Not that these young men would not make good husbands anyway. But they were friends at Eton, it is not like they have spent any considerable amount of time together in their adult life. Besides, Andrew has already noticed that Lord Burton likes you very much and if I am not mistaken, he has had a talk with him.”

“Really? So early? Oh, but I am not even sure…” she despaired “Oh my! What if he scared him off?”

Her mother laughed at that. “The man was a Colonel. I doubt your brother could scare him with just a little talk. If he did, then he is not worthy of you.”

Kitty was puzzled “I thought Lord Burton was the heir? How come was he in the Army”

“He was a second son. His elder brother was the heir, but he was not very…”, Julia did not finish.

“Catherine, you should know that many older sons do not really care about their responsibilities and are just happy to waste away their families’ fortunes. He was one of those. His father tried to reign him in and he cut him off, hoping that he would come to his senses, but it did not work and he amassed quite a lot of debts. He became entangled with some unsavoury people and got killed in a duel,” Lady Stafford explained.

Kitty gasped.

“Lord Burton came back to England when his brother died last year, and he has been taking his duties seriously. He would be a good man for you, Julia.”

“He may not be interested in me. He has had a lot of pretty dance partners since the Season started.”

“So, have you Julia. I would not worry too much if I were you” said Kitty.

“I agree with Catherine. And I had actually come to talk to you because I have invited his mother for tea today.”

Julia’s eyes grew wide. “Why?”

“Because she has noticed that her son likes you, and she wants to find out more about you. I saw her last night, and she wanted to invite you. I thought it would be easier for you to have her come here instead.”

Julia looked panicked. “But, what if she asks me about Lord Burton? I will not know what to say. I am not sure it is a very good idea. What if she does not like me?”

“Julia, she is looking forward to seeing her son married, a sentiment I understand very well. She is not looking to find flaws with you, she just wants to get to know you.”

“But Kitty had promised Miss Barnes we would go have tea with her today, we cannot cancel now.”

“Maybe Catherine and Miss Bennet can go together instead? I am sure Miss Barnes will understand.”

Kitty and Jane nodded their assent.

“Try not to worry overmuch Julia, everything will be fine. And Catherine, will you please make our apologies to Miss Barnes? Maybe you can invite her to come here later this week?”

**************

Kitty thus went to call on Miss Barnes with her sister. They young ladies were very happy to chat and compare their first impressions of London. Miss Barnes was most curious to hear about Kitty’s first ball. Being the daughter of a country gentleman, she did not know that many people in London, and the events she was invited to were not attended by the very rich and titled. She was therefore quite excited that the Countess had extended an invitation for her to have tea at Stafford House. The girls had a merry time together, which had the effect of raising Jane’s spirits. As the sisters were about to take their leave, Miss Barnes suggested they all go to Hyde Park for a walk, as she loved to see the fashionable people gather there every afternoon. The plan was agreed upon, and the young ladies found themselves walking together, commenting on the ladies’ fashion, and the gentlemen’s handsomeness.

As they were approaching the Serpentine, Kitty spotted Mr Darcy, and Mr Bingley. They were accompanied by Miss Bingley and another young lady. The gentlemen soon came to greet them and introduced them to Miss Darcy. Jane was startled, and she became uncomfortable.

“How about we all walk together?” suggested Mr Bingley, who offered his arm to Jane right away.

Miss Bingley seemed upset, and she tried to push Miss Darcy forward to make her take her brother’s other arm, but the girl stayed close to Mr Darcy. The latter turned to Kitty, “How did you find your first ball, Miss Catherine?”

“It was wonderful, I just told Miss Barnes all about it,” she replied.

“Is this your first season as well?” he asked the young lady.

“I have been out for a year, but it is my first London Season. I expect it will be very different from what we have in Wiltshire,” explained Miss Barnes.

“You are a country girl as well then? I do not think I know anyone from that part of the country” said Miss Bingley disdainfully.

“But you must have met my brother, Mr Owen, when you were at Netherfield?” asked Kitty, “His mother still leaves in Wiltshire, that is how Miss Barnes and I met actually.”

“The parson?”

Kitty nodded.

“I have met him, but I cannot say I know the man, we do not really run in the same circles.”

Kitty was about to give her a cutting reply, when Mr Bingley interjected “I am always curious to discover a new part of the country, but I confess I have never been to Wiltshire.”

“I suppose there is nothing very special about the place, but it is my home, so I am partial to it,” replied Miss Barnes.

“I like the country too,” said Miss Darcy in a small voice.

“Yes, but Pemberley is exceptionally located. I always tell Charles he should look for an estate in Derbyshire,” stated Miss Bingley. She went on to list all the reasons why it was the best county in England. Kitty barely listened to her, as she noticed that her sister and Mr Bingley were walking behind, and had started to speak quietly.

“Your sister told me that you were in London two days ago. I went to call on you yesterday, but you were not home,” Mr Bingley explained.

“I confess I am surprised you did not know. I have arrived at the end of December, and I called on your sister shortly after. They returned my call a few days ago,” replied Jane evenly.

Mr Bingley seemed upset. “I did not know, otherwise, I would have come earlier. I have very fond memories from our stay in Netherfield.”

“And yet, you quitted the place without so much as a goodbye. Everyone was very sad to see you go, and I admit I was surprised when Miss Bingley wrote that you did not intend to come back.”

“I had every intention of coming back. I had to come here on business, and I did not anticipate that my party would follow me,” he explained.

“I understand you had a very good reason to come here,” she added looking at Miss Darcy.

Mr Bingley followed her gaze and frowned. “I do not understand your meaning.”

“I apologize, I should not pry. I just was given to understand that an announcement was expected, of the happy kind,” she added, and bit her lip.

“With… No, there is nothing of the kind, I assure you. Miss Bennet,…” he paused, “in fact, I have enjoyed your company greatly, and I would like to resume our acquaintance. May I ask permission to call on you?” he asked expectantly.

Jane sighed. “I do not know,” she replied. The gentleman looked at her nervously. “Maybe I should not say this, but I enjoyed your company as well. I enjoyed it a great deal. And I thought… I felt… your leaving so suddenly made me wonder if maybe I had been mistaken in your attentions, maybe you did not feel as strongly as I.”

“You were not mistaken.”

“In that case, why did you leave like that?”

“I was not sure how you felt. I thought you were indifferent, that is other people convinced me that you were.”

“And you believed them? I know I usually do not show my feelings to everyone, but… I thought you would know. I was not that guarded in our conversations. I just… I will speak plainly. I really thought that you left because you were not attached to me. And your sisters’ behaviour towards me convinced me of that. That you could doubt my feelings, I can understand, but leaving so suddenly, I suppose I find it careless. Because even if you doubted my feelings, you could not be convinced of my indifference either. Your family may think that I am not good enough for you, but that does not mean that you can play with people’s feelings. I was really hurt, and I am not sure I am willing to risk being hurt again.”

“The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, Miss Bennet, you have to believe me” the gentleman cried. “I was led to believe that you were being as pleasant with me, as you were with everyone else. That maybe, you would have only accepted me because your family would have pressured you to… I am sorry, I was completely wrong in believing them, and I must ask for your forgiveness.”

Jane remained silent for a minute, pondering Mr Bingley’s last words. “How do I know you will not change your mind again? I am not as naïve as to think that your family will approve of me now. And I do not want to cause a rift between you either.”

“Does that mean that I do not stand a chance with you now?”

She thought about it, and said “it means that I need time. I know this is not the answer you expect, but it is the only one I can give you for now. I need to be sure I can trust you.”

Mr Bingley was visibly upset, but he accepted her answer, and promised he would not disappoint her. They agreed to meet again, and parted. Kitty had barely listened to the conversation between Miss Barnes and their companions, so focused was she on her sister. Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, and their sisters took their leave, and the girls kept walking in silence for a while.

**************

They were soon met by Lord Stafford, Lord Haddington, Miss Haddington and Miss Clay. Introductions were made, and Lord Haddington gave his arm to Jane. The young lady was still upset by the encounter with Mr Bingley, and while he did not know the reason for her distress, the Viscount was quick to notice it, so he talked of light subjects and tried to be pleasant. Lord Stafford talked with Miss Barnes for a couple of minutes, while Miss Haddington and Miss Clay ignored Kitty. He soon turned to her and offered her his arm.

“You seem out of spirits, Miss Catherine. And I could not help but notice that your sister seems a bit upset. Is anything the matter?” he asked her.

“I just worry that she will end up heartbroken, that is all. Gentlemen are quick to give particular attentions to a lady, but they are equally quick at withdrawing them,” she shrugged.

“Are you thinking of anyone in particular? Has anyone…have you been hurt by anyone?” he asked. She looked up in surprise. “You do not have to tell me if I am overstepping; it is just… I could not help but notice your army of suitors” he added.

“No, I am quite safe in that regard. I am aware of my status of simple country miss, you know, so I do not get my hopes up that easily” she explained.

“I would have thought…,” he stopped. “You said, you had started to think better of yourself, it does not really sound like it now, does it?” he remarked while raising a brow.

She smiled. “I cannot really compare myself to the ladies of the _ton_ , it does not mean that I think poorly of myself.”

“Ladies of the _ton_ are not necessarily what you should aspire to anyway,” he responded smiling. “Miss Catherine, you are a very worthy young lady, and you will make some lucky gentleman a very happy man indeed someday.”

She blushed. Miss Clay called after them, telling them they walked too slowly. They resumed their walk and the young lady attached herself to Lord Stafford. Kitty linked arms with Miss Barnes, who was very quiet. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I just cannot help but wonder how gentlemen can be so handsome and so single,” Miss Barnes said longingly, while looking at the two young men. “They could marry any lady they want.”

“Their having too many choices available may be the problem,” Kitty chuckled.

“How did you manage to meet so many handsome men anyway? Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, Lord Stafford, Lord Haddington, they are all so very good-looking!”

“And they are destined for richer ladies than us” lamented Kitty.

“One can always hope,” her friend said laughing. Kitty joined her in laughter, and they went back to describing the ladies’ fashion until the party separated.

Julia and Lady Stafford had already returned, when Kitty arrived came back home. She saw that her friend seemed happy, so she figured that the tea had gone well. Lady Stafford offered the use of the carriage to bring Jane back to her aunt and uncle, and the girls spent the evening quietly.


	31. Chapter 31

Kitty received happy news from Longbourn a few days later. Her sister and her mother both wrote to tell her that Mary was with child. It felt very strange to imagine that her sister was to become a mother, and that she would become an aunt. She wrote back a very long letter to congratulate Mary, and to tell her about the delights of London. She also wrote to her mother, but thought it best not to give too much information about the gentlemen she had met. Mr Montgomery and Mr Cavendish kept calling on her, and the former had also taken her twice for a stroll in Hyde Park. She liked both gentlemen a lot, and while she was not in love with either of them, she wanted to get to know them better to see if their friendship could grow into something of a more romantic nature. Her mother would not see it that way, and would hope she tried to secure one of them, so Kitty feared Mrs Bennet would decide to come to London to help, if she knew her daughter had suitors.

The following days and weeks were a whirlwind of activities for Kitty. She went to plays, concerts and several balls, and she had been invited to dinner at a few prestigious houses. It was at a dinner at Lord Stapleton’s house, that she had been thrilled to find out she would get to go to a private exhibit of the Society of Painters in Oil and Watercolours. Lord Stapleton’s father being a member, the invitation had been extended to his sons’ friends. The annual exhibition had not started yet, so it was a real privilege to attend a private party. As soon as they arrived, the whole party scattered in smaller groups. Lady Stapleton linked her arm to Julia’s and they started talking animatedly. Lord Haddington gave his arm to Jane, and Lord Stafford offered his arm to Kitty, who was happy to discuss the paintings with him. He was a lot more knowledgeable than her, so it was educational.

“You will have a good teacher in Andrew, Miss Catherine. We went to the Continent together, and I admit he was much more attentive to the art we saw there, than I ever will be,” Lord Stapleton told her.

“I wish I had gone on a Grand Tour as well,” sighed Miss Ashley.

“Ours was cut short because of the war, unfortunately. But we were still very lucky to go. I learned a lot, about art, about life…” commented Lord Stafford.

“You must have been quite young if you were there before the war started?” asked Kitty.

“I was barely sixteen when we left, and my cousin is my elder by two years, so yes, we were young, but I think it helped us mature much more than we would have here.”

“You could say it is the same for you, Miss Catherine. You left your family a few months ago, and you are already changed from the young lady I met at Linfield,” remarked Lord Stapleton.

“If you think I am changed now, it is lucky you did not meet me before Linfield, you would have been in for quite a shock,” she laughed, and stopped to look at a landscape that had caught her eye.

Lord Stafford spent the visit with her, telling her about the paintings he had seen before, and pointing out plenty of things she would never have noticed on her own. He seemed pleased to get to talk to someone who was relishing the experience, and Lord Stapleton and Eleanor were looking at the pair of them, amusement written in their eyes. Kitty spent a couple of hours her mouth half open in delight, and the end arrived too quickly to her taste. She had half forgotten her companions, and only started paying attention to them when she heard Jane laugh. It was a sound she had not heard very often. Her sister smiled a lot, but she rarely laughed. She was glad to see the change in her, and she attributed it to Lord Haddington.

The Viscount had started on an unofficial courtship of Jane. He had paid several calls to the Gardiners, and he always made sure she was invited to balls and dinner parties, so he could spend time with her. Mr Bingley had also called on her, and while she was glad to see him, Jane could not help but notice that their conversations had become more strained, and she wondered whether they were ever going to move past it. Kitty had asked her if she preferred Lord Haddington or Mr Bingley, and Jane had said that she did not know enough of the Viscount to have an opinion of him. If Miss Bingley thought too little of her, what would Lord Haddington’s family think? She was thus taking her time to get to know both of them better, and she said she would not have any regret if nothing came out of it, for she would rather find a gentleman she could love and respect, and who would love and respect her, than choose one who would make her unhappy in the end.

Kitty was very proud of her. Mary had been right, she thought, for Jane had learned she needed to be firmer the hard way. But it would serve her well. Kitty did not really care who would win her sister’s heart, as long as none of them would hurt her, so she decided to make her thoughts clear to Lord Haddington. The rumours made him out to be a bit of a player, and while Julia had told her that he never dallied with respectable gentlewomen, she was still worried. She did not get to speak to him alone during the exhibit, so she would do it the next time she saw him. That would be Mrs Upton’s ball.

***********

Lord Haddington had asked Jane for the first set and for the supper set, which had started to set tongues wagging, for he never danced twice with the same woman. Kitty therefore ambushed him while he was coming back from the refreshment table.

“My lord, may I have a word?”

“Certainly, Miss Catherine. What can I do for you?” he said while stepping aside.

“You can tell me what you are playing at.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“With Jane. What are you doing with Jane? I have it on good authority that you do not, ever, dance twice with the same lady. And you have asked for two dances with Jane.”

The gentleman seemed amused. “Why is that a problem? Are you jealous, Miss Catherine?”

“Do not use that tone with me, my lord! My sister is the sweetest, kindest person you will ever meet. So, I forbid you to hurt her. She has been hurt already, and I will not let you trifle with her feelings” she said firmly.

“If it makes you feel any better, I completely agree with you. Your sister is the best woman I have ever met, and I have no intention of hurting her.”

“So, you will keep your attentions to her?”

“Undoubtedly.”

Kitty frowned at him, which seemed a bit ridiculous to her given how much taller than her, the gentleman was. “I am watching you, my lord. Do not, under any circumstances, hurt my sister. Or you will have to answer to me!”

She was taking her leave, when she saw Lord Stafford and Mr Upton approach their friend “She is a fiery little thing,” the Viscount laughed. She turned back and glared at him. How dare he make fun of her? She was only trying to protect her sister. She looked around for her and she was talking with Mr Bingley. She then looked for Elizabeth, who had come to stay in London a couple of days before heading to Kent to visit Charlotte, and had also been invited to the ball. Kitty saw her talking with Miss Bingley, and she did not seem impressed, so she joined her and tried to ignore the snide remarks Miss Bingley was making. Mary had told her she was always disparaging their family when she had stayed at Netherfield, it seemed this pastime was not over yet.

“How do you find this ball, Miss Eliza? I am sure it does not compare to the events in Hertfordshire?”

“A ball is ball Miss Bingley. All I care about is whether there are good dancing partners.”

“There are certainly a lot of them here, but maybe you have not been introduced. Who have you come with? I am surprised you are acquainted with the Uptons.”

Kitty was growing angry at this and she intervened. “I have known Mr Upton for a few months, so he has been kind enough to invite my sisters. He is a very good friend of Lord Stafford.”

“And pray, how have you become acquainted with him?” was the irritated answer of Miss Bingley.

“I have been invited by my good friend Lady Julia to spend the Season in London with her. But I hardly expect you to know that, as you do not really run in the same circles. After all, you are from trade,” Kitty replied before an astonished Elizabeth.

Miss Bingley was fuming. She excused herself and left soon after.

“My, Kitty! I have been wanting to do that for a long time! You have grown quite wicked you know!” said her sister grinning.

“I am sorry, but she is so infuriating. I could not help but put her in her place.”

“You will get no criticism from me. I am proud of you. She does not deserve anything else than a putdown.”

“Still, I do not like to point out her links to trade in such a manner. It is not like we do not have any ourselves.”

“But we do not try to hide them, Kitty. Besides, I think she is jealous that you and Jane have been dancing with more eligible bachelors than she has.”

Elizabeth was then approached by a gentleman who asked for a dance, so she left her sister. Kitty noticed Lord Wells had approached.

“I come in peace Miss Catherine. I did not know the cat had claws,” he joked. She looked at him quizzically, so he made a hand gesture towards Miss Bingley.

“She really is exasperating. But I hope I did not sound like her. I do not want to become spiteful.”

“It is hardly a possibility; you are too nice for that. But I am glad to see you can defend yourself. And if you do it a couple times, everyone will know not to cross you, so you will not need to do so again.”

“I had not thought of that.”

“You should. When a pretty girl shows up and becomes a success, she is inevitably seen as a threat to other ladies who fail to find partners. Speaking of which, I still have not managed to get a single dance from you,” he teased.

“And you will not get one tonight. My card is full,” she replied happily.

“Would you accept me if it was not? I have asked you before and you turned me down.”

“But you did not really mean to ask me. If you had, I would have been obliged to sit down.”

“No, I want you to want it. I will certainly not force you to dance with me, Miss Catherine.”

“I am too aware of your reputation to dance with you. Besides, you do not want for partners. Why do you keep coming back to me? I know you are not courting me.”

He laughed. “I am not, you are not my type - I do not mean to offend you!” he added when he saw her glare at him.

“And pray, what is your type? Actresses and married women?”

He chuckled. “I will settle eventually. I will need an heir after all. But not yet. Although, I hope that by then the young ladies will not be as suspicious of me as you are.”

“They are not now. Look at Miss Haddington!”

He gave her a mischievous smile. “She is not really interested in me. I suppose she is interested in the challenge. Like me, when I ask you to dance with me.”

“Why is it a challenge?” she asked confused.

“I am bored! And I am always curious to see what you will throw at me next. Although, I should not have said that. You are capable of granting me a dance just to annoy me now,” he chuckled.

Kitty laughed. She did not expect that answer.

“Who are you dancing the next with?”

“Mr Harris”

“I am not sure it is wise, Miss Catherine.” 

“Whyever not?”

“Because, he seems to have imbibed in too much liquor” he said looking at the gentleman who was hardly walking on his own. “I may have put some scotch in his glass, and in the previous one, stronger than what he is used to,” he whispered.

“Why would you do that?

“Payback. He pressured me into a wager I lost,” he said laughing.

“Men! It is your own fault if you lose money.”

“Miss Catherine, it is all in good fun. He will not even be angry with me in the morning. And I did not say I had lost money. It was not that kind of wager.”

“In that case, I suppose I will sit this one out,” she said irritably before she left him.

She headed towards the card room to escape the drunk gentleman in case he still wanted to claim his set, and found a spot behind a small settee. She could hear Lord Haddington’s voice, so she became curious.

“You do look like a besotted man, Stafford. Go and claim her. Why would you let any other man get his chance?”

Kitty gave a quick peak, and she saw both men looking in the direction of a group of ladies. She recognized Miss Haddington and Miss Clay.

“Because I am not sure she likes me enough. She has quite a few suitors.”

“Do you know of a lady here, who would not be interested?

“That does not signify. I do not want her to accept me because she has to, and everyone would expect it from her. If she prefers someone else, so be it.”

“I truly believe she is completely smitten. Her face lights up every time you talk to her. I wish Miss Bennet would have the same look when I speak to her.”

“You really are serious about Miss Bennet? I confess, I did not think she was the kind of woman you would fall for. She is beautiful, I grant you that, but… she is…”

“She is kindness itself and she sees the best in everyone. I need a woman who does not share my cynical view of the world. She is like balm to my soul, and yes, she is beautiful. What more do you need in a woman?”

Lord Stafford waited a moment before he replied. “I want her to be sure. Of me.”

“If you want her to be sure, you have to be more obvious about it, because I do not even think she knows you like her. Go and get her dance card and fill out your name at least twice at every ball. Do not be stupid, someone else will snatch her. Have you had a dance tonight? Moping about here, will not help you in the least.”

“Not yet. I had been…” Kitty could not hear the rest, as she had been blocked by three gentlemen.

So, Lord Stafford was very fond of someone, and by the looks of it, it was Miss Clay. Kitty was not really sure how she felt about it, but she did not have enough time to dwell on it, as the Baron Wyndham was coming towards her, two glasses in hand. She welcomed the gesture and was happy to talk to him before they danced. The next set was enjoyable as the man was pleasant. He had called on her a couple of times already, and although he was not the handsome type, Kitty liked his unassuming ways and was not against getting better acquainted. After the dance, she saw Lord Stafford and Miss Clay get in line for the supper set. Lord Haddington had been wrong, he was making a statement after all, since he had chosen the supper set, and he rarely danced this one. Lord Wyndham led her towards Mr Montgomery for his second set of the night. The man was as amiable as ever, but she barely registered any word he said, as she was thinking of the conversation she had overheard. The Viscount seemed really enamoured with her sister, she thought smiling, at least he was serious about her. “Should I tell Jane, or should I keep it to myself?” she wondered, “it is probably best that she decides on her own, but they would make a nice couple.”

After supper, she danced a second set with Mr Cavendish. The man was genial and was a very agreeable partner, so she was disappointed when the dance ended.

“Miss Catherine, I believe, this is our set”

Kitty looked up. Lord Stafford was smiling at her. She returned his smile and took his arm. She was curious about Miss Clay, but she could not be nosy and ask him directly, so she tried to be subtle, but he was very good at deflecting. The dance ended before she had found out anything.

She then joined her sisters, and noticed that Mr Darcy was staring at Elizabeth from afar. She had related to her sister, that she had met him, and that he had been kind enough to dance with her even though he did not have to. Lizzy was perplexed, but she had a hard time seeing the man as anything but proud and arrogant. His watching her thus did nothing to help, for her sister was convinced he was trying to find fault in her. Kitty told her he did not look like someone who was displeased, but more like a man fascinated by what he saw. Eleanor joined them.

“You have made a conquest over there, Miss Elizabeth. Mr Darcy could not keep his eyes off of you all night.”

Kitty looked at her triumphantly, “See, I am not the only one who believes he admires you!” Lizzy seemed confused and could find nothing to answer.

The young ladies went home very tired. Sleep would not come though, and Kitty turned in her bed for two hours before finally succumbing. She awoke earlier than anybody else on the morrow, so she went to the garden to draw. She applied herself for an hour, and it came to her easily. She could draw without thinking, and those were usually her best pieces. She sighed looking at the flowers, when she finally realised that what rested on her sheet of paper had nothing to do with them. She had started drawing Lord Stafford’s face. It suddenly hit her. She was in love with him. And she did not stand a chance, for he was in love with Miss Clay.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few weeks were difficult for Kitty, for the weekly balls at Almack’s had resumed every Wednesday. Since Lady Stafford, Julia and her brother all attended, and there was no way she could get a voucher, Kitty spent the night in Gracechurch Street. She dreaded those events as she was afraid that the marriage mart would deliver the union she dreaded the most, Lord Stafford and Miss Clay. She kept her feelings to herself, as she felt ridiculous to have come to admire a man, who was out of her reach. He was always very friendly with her, he had been nothing but, ever since they had met, but she was just his sister’s friend. Could he come to see her in a different light? How could he? He seemed to think that Miss Clay might prefer someone else, but she always seemed to attach herself to him, so Kitty doubted it. Then again, she had been dancing with several eligible gentlemen, so he could be right after all. It would probably not make a difference for her anyway, or would it? Kitty kept asking herself the same questions over and over, and found no answer that could satisfy her. She wondered if she should try and observe them in company, to get a better idea of how the land laid. She then thought the better of it. She would just have to forget about him, which was not easy since she lived in his house.

At least, Kitty was happy she did not have to worry about Jane any longer. Mr Bingley had soon realised that he was not making any progress with Miss Bennet, and he could not help but notice that Lord Haddington was growing on her. He therefore decided to step down. Kitty felt a bit bad for him, as he actually seemed to be a nice man. But he probably needed to become more independent from his sisters, as they did not seem to care about his happiness. Lord Haddington had then lost no time in trying to secure Jane’s affections, and he had asked for an official courtship. The young lady had accepted, as it proved the Viscount was serious in his attentions, and it also would give her more time to get to know him. She had confided in Kitty that she felt comfortable in his company, for he was always attentive and amusing, and seemed to really care about her opinion on things. Lizzy had written to her and had been quite critical of her courtship however. Elizabeth was persuaded Mr Bingley was the right match for Jane, and she did not understand why her sister had not accepted the gentleman’s apologies. She seemed to think that Jane was settling. How one could consider being courted by a handsome Viscount as settling, Kitty did not know.

Julia and Miss Ashley proved very good companions in Kitty’s distress. Although she did not feel she could tell them anything, she was very happy for their friendship, since they kept her mind off of Lord Stafford. The man himself often joined the ladies in the drawing room, and although he liked to tease Kitty, he was always his usual kind and caring self with her. He always took care to dance with her at every ball, and he had even fended off a couple of gentlemen who were unsuitable. Kitty was despairing she would never be able to get over him, as he was absolutely perfect. She found herself staring longingly at him a few times, and hoped nobody had noticed her blushes when he smiled at her. At least he had not noticed, or he would have retreated, she thought, as he had asked her for the first dance for the Marshalls’ ball.

Kitty vowed she would try and have fun during that ball, and the evening has started well enough. She had enjoyed the first set with Lord Stafford, and had danced the second set with Mr Harris. She was supposed to have the third with Mr Montgomery, who had asked for it ahead of the event. However, upon arriving, Kitty was told that the gentleman could not come, because of a family emergency, so Mr Harris returned her to the Countess after their dance. She then sat in a nearby chair and looked at all the guests. She spotted Jane speaking with Lord Haddington, and a little further Julia was speaking to her brother and Miss Clay. It was obvious she was interested in him, Kitty thought in a sigh. Lady Stafford was quietly talking with Lord Haddington’s mother, and Lady Matlock, but being seated so near, she could hear most of their conversation.

“Miss Bennet really is a beauty,” Lady Matlock was saying. “If your son was not courting her, I may have tried and convince mine to do so himself. It is a pity she has no fortune though,” she told Lady Haddington.

“Yes, but given his ways these past years, I would just be happy to see him settled. And she would make a nice Viscountess, even if she does not have a dowry,” responded Lady Haddington. Kitty could not suppress a smile.

“Who would have thought he would be the first to finally quit his roguish ways?” commented Lady Stafford in an amused tone.

“You are one to talk! Your son is well on his way to an engagement, or at the very least a courtship, if my sources are correct,” said Lady Matlock. Lady Stafford gave her a questioning look.

“Miss Clay! I hear she is expecting a proposal. You rarely see one without the other these days, so it should not be long.”

“You mean that she will not leave his side to prevent him from talking to anyone else? I hope my son is not stupid enough to fall for her. He is usually quite good at discouraging her sort.”

“She is from a good family, and has a handy dowry,” commented Lady Haddington.

“I do not care for her fifty thousand pounds dowry. He can do much better than her,” she replied firmly.

Kitty was dejected. Not only were people expecting Lord Stafford to make an offer, but his mother thought that Miss Clay’s dowry was not enough. What would the lady say if she knew what hopes Kitty had been cultivating? She really was stupid. She could wear all the pretty dresses in the world, and it would not make a difference. She had no fortune and no standing in society, and she would be lucky to marry at all. Kitty suddenly craved for some air, she used her fan, but it did not help so she took a turn about the room and finally found an empty sofa.

Lord Burton approached her, followed by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

“Miss Catherine, are you well? You look a bit…”

“Be careful what you say my lord, you would not want to tell a young lady that she does not look good” she said in the happiest tone she could manage.

“You look tired, which does not mean that you look bad, Miss Catherine” interjected Colonel Fitzwilliam, who sat himself next to her.

She smiled. “It is just a bit crowded, that is all.”

“Most London balls usually are,” he observed.

“You are probably right, it is just… I feel… I should be so happy to be here, I have always dreamed of this,” she said waving her hand at the room

“Is the London Season not leaving up to your expectations, Miss Catherine?” asked Lord Burton

“Oh no, it most certainly is. I am just…” she paused “I feel out of place here, that is all.”

The Viscount smiled at her. “Most people usually do, they are just afraid to admit it.”

“I seriously doubt that. Most people are not country girls without a penny to their name,” she sighed.

“I am not sure your lack of fortune matters as much as you think. You are not, an Incomparable, but you are not far from it, judging by how many gentlemen have fought for a dance with you. You rarely sit out a dance.”

She grimaced and shook her head, “I know it matters. Would you be interested in Julia if she was penniless, my lord? She is pretty and accomplished, and she is my dear friend, but I am quite sure you would not have looked at her twice if she was a simple country girl. Dance with her maybe, but nothing more than that”

The Viscount reddened. Colonel Fitzwilliam was stifling a laugh.

“I have done it again, have I not? I really need to stop speaking without thinking first – well if you are going to hate me,… it will not make much of a difference now,” she looked at him sternly “I hope you are not trifling with her, my lord. Because as far as I am concerned, she deserves a Duke no less. So, if you are not serious about her, you should find another lady to woo. It would not be difficult, handsome as you are.”

Colonel Fitzwilliam was now laughing outright. Lord Burton smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I assure you my intentions are honourable. And I stand by my earlier statement, Miss Catherine, you are this year’s success. Your candour is actually a large part of the appeal. You danced with Darcy, that just shows the extent of it.”

“What? You danced with my cousin? How did you manage that?” Colonel Fitzwilliam was looking at her bewildered.

She shook her head and said “It was nothing. He was forced into it by Lord Stafford and was too polite to refuse.”

“My cousin does not dance. And he is very good at avoiding it, even if he appears rude.”

Understanding dawned on her. “Oh, maybe that is why he was rude to Lizzy,” she mused out loud, and reddened, when she realized she had spoken the words.

“What has he done again?”

Kitty hesitated. The colonel looked at her seriously, and repeated the question. She wondered if that was his military training showing itself.

“He was at an Assembly in my hometown in Hertfordshire a few months ago. I was not home at the time, so I can only repeat what my family told me. Apparently, he would not dance with any of the ladies, and he did not make an effort to be pleasant at all. Everyone said he was proud and above his company. And he was overheard saying that my sister was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him to dance.”

Lord Burton who was sipping a glass of lemonade choke on it. Colonel Fitzwilliam was appalled “What am I going to do with him?” he paused, and then looking at Jane he added, “if she is not handsome enough, no one is.”

“Oh no, he was not talking about Jane. He was talking about one of my other sisters, Elizabeth. She laughed it away, but I know she was hurt by his comment, so she is quite upset with him now. And she is very pretty, even if I am the one to say so.”

“I am sure she is Miss Catherine. Beauty seems to run in the family. I apologize on behalf of my cousin. He should never have said such a thing, even if it were true. We are not all, as rude as him I assure you,” he said apologetically.

“I have heard worse from supposed gentlemen, so you are safe from my ire, Colonel.” she laughed.

“Who could possibly say worse than that?” asked Lord Burton.

She shrugged “It does not really matter now.”

“I have seen Lord Wells and his lot flirt with you. It is not one of them, is it? I am sure Lord Stafford would put a stop to it if they behaved badly towards you. You are a guest in his home after all” said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

“Oh no, they are harmless. They flirt and all, but they only do it because they know they are safe from me. They only flirt with women who are not really interested in them, you see, so they do not fear being entrapped by them.”

“Miss Catherine, you do not cease to astonish me. You are wiser beyond your years,” he replied.

She grinned “Why, that is the best compliment I have heard all night Colonel. Thank you!”

“I told you how pretty you looked,” Lord Burton said in his defence.

“Yes, but you had to. You cannot come to a ball and not tell a lady she is pretty, whether it is true or not. But it is not so often that I am told I am wise,” she chuckled.

“The colonel has always had a way with the ladies,” laughed his friend.

“Ah, but I have to. I am one of those gentlemen who need to marry into money. I am sorry Miss Catherine,” he said with an apologetic smile.

She laughed “I would not be interested anyway. You are far too old for me.”

“You wound me,” he said in a mock-hurt tone.

“How old is too old?” asked Lord Burton.

“I do not know. Thirty maybe. I am not yet eighteen, you know,” she replied.

“I am not that old yet,” the Colonel laughed.

“You are not far from it though,” Lord Burton laughed, and his friend shook his head annoyed at the joke.

“Miss Catherine, would you do me a favour?” the Colonel asked after a moment of silence. She nodded, so he went on. “My cousin, Miss Georgiana Darcy, is a bit younger than you and she is a very shy girl. I love her dearly, but she is in great need of young female companionship, so there is not much I can do for her. Would you agree to meet her? Darcy and I will leave for Kent in two days, and I am trying to convince her to stay with my mother. She already has her companion, but it is probably the company of young ladies that she craves. I think you could have a good influence on her. You are refreshingly honest and kind, and I believe you could manage to draw her out of her shell.”

“If it is honesty you are looking for, it is a pity Miss Ashley is not here tonight. You would like her a lot,” she laughed. “I have seen Miss Darcy once in Hyde Park, and she did look very shy. If she wants to make my acquaintance, I see no problem in your plan.”

“Good, let us dance on it then.”

“My next dance is with Lord Haddington, Sir. Now that he is courting my sister, I cannot avoid it,” she giggled.

The rest of the night was spent in dancing and flirting, and Kitty soon forgot her worries. She resolved to try and enjoy herself and not think of a gentleman she could not have.

***********

Before Colonel Fitzwilliam had left for Kent, he had asked Miss Darcy if she would meet Catherine Bennet, and his cousin had agreed. Lady Matlock had thus arranged to come with her niece to call on Lady Stafford and let the girls get to know each other. Julia was not too pleased.

“I have nothing against the girl, but she barely talks. What are we supposed to discuss with her?”

“Colonel Fitzwilliam said that she was very shy, maybe she just needs time.”

“Yes, she is shy, painfully so. I hope you will know how to deal with her, because I honestly do not.”

It was an awkward visit at first, for Georgiana Darcy was indeed extremely shy. She only talked when asked a question, and she would give very short answers. Julia soon gave up, but Kitty had made a promise, so she decided she would try again, and she started talking of her sisters. She was surprised to see it interested the young girl. She soon found out that Miss Darcy had heard of Meryton and its inhabitants in her brother’s letters, when he was staying at Netherfield, and she had become most curious about them. Slowly, Miss Darcy opened up. She explained that she would normally not have gone to stay with her aunt in her brother’s absence, but her family had insisted and her companion, Mrs Annesley, had taken this opportunity to go visit her family in the countryside. She was very fond of music and there, she found a subject to discuss with Julia. Lady Matlock seemed pleased when she left, and the girls agreed to meet again.

Kitty soon received an invitation to Matlock house, for Lady Matlock would be attending Almack’s and she did not want to leave her niece alone. Since she knew that Kitty would not go, she had thought that the girls may keep each other company. Kitty hoped they would get along well enough, because finding something to discuss for a half-hour was not too difficult, but an entire day would be different. Miss Darcy, however, was keen to know more about Miss Catherine’s season. She dreaded the thought that she would have to come out herself, but she was also curious about the balls and parties. They talked about it at length, but Miss Darcy felt she was not up to it yet. Kitty told her that she had at first anticipated coming out the previous year, but that she was glad she had postponed, for she was less wary around people. Lady Matlock’s eldest son, Lord Farley joined them for tea at his mother’s insistence. The Countess wanted to convince him to accompany her to Almack’s for he had been a bit vague about his presence there that night. When his mother started badgering him about it, he rolled his eyes and said he was in no hurry to marry.

“I am doing you a favour really, Mother. I could be choosing someone you would not approve of, you know,” he teased.

“The young ladies that will be here tonight are most eligible. Still, at this point I am not sure I care who you choose!”

“You say that now, but I am quite sure you and Father would do the same as Montgomery’s father and summon me in haste if I chose wrong.”

Kitty’s interest was piqued, but she did not dare say anything.

“What do you mean?” asked Lady Matlock.

“I found out about it at White’s. Apparently, Montgomery was about to offer for a most unsuitable young lady, so his father summoned him to talk some sense into him. That is why he was not at the Marshalls’ ball.”

Kitty was livid, wondering if she was the young lady. Mr Montgomery had been most attentive to her, but at the same time, it was probably too early for him to propose marriage, or was it?

“Why was she unsuitable?” asked Miss Darcy softly.

“She does not have a penny to her name, and apart from a pretty face, she would bring him nothing. His father believes they would be scorned by the _ton_ , because of such a match,” he replied carelessly. He then looked at Kitty’s paled face and in a split second, he seemed to connect her to the gentleman and was most sorry, but did not dare express it. Lady Matlock was uncomfortable, for she had seen how Mr Montgomery had been paying attentions to Kitty, so she tried to change the subject. Miss Darcy saw that something was wrong but she did not comprehend what, so she suggested Kitty and her go upstairs for she wanted to show her some new piece of music. Kitty accepted, just so she could escape, and upon arriving to Miss Darcy’s room she could no longer suppress her tears. The young girl assumed it had something to do about the gentleman they had been talking about, and she tried to make her talk, but to no avail. When she became somewhat calmer, Miss Darcy asked her if she was in love with the gentleman.

“I am not” Kitty replied.

“Then why are you upset?” asked a puzzled Miss Darcy.

“Because I am the unsuitable young lady. I am not sure he really would have offered for me, or that I would have accepted, but I am never going to find someone. I will always be a poor country girl, there is nothing I can do about this. I have been trying to improve and thought that maybe I would find a nice gentleman someday, but it is useless. If I am not good enough for Mr Montgomery, then I certainly will not be good enough for…” she stopped and bit her lip.

“There is another gentleman?” asked Miss Darcy curiously.

Kitty nodded. “I am not good enough for him though.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I think he prefers another young lady, one who has a very large dowry.”

“You think, or you know?”

“I can hardly ask him about it. But it seems even the dowry is not sufficient to please his family, so…”

“You are in love with him then, I mean really in love, not just a passing fancy?”

Kitty nodded. “It is hopeless.”

“I thought I was in love once” Miss Darcy said hesitantly.

Kitty looked at her quizzically, so Miss Darcy told her of how she had met Mr Wickham the previous summer in Ramsgate. She had known him her whole life, as he was her father’s steward’s son, but she had not seen him in a few years. When they met again, he courted her with the help of her former companion, Mrs Younge. He made her believe he was in love with her and asked her to elope with him. She admitted she had accepted, but then gave up on the idea when her brother had arrived unexpectantly. Mr Wickham, who had only been after her dowry, left her heartbroken, and the companion, who was his accomplice had been let go of. Kitty was astonished. She had never met someone who had eloped. An elopement was supposed to be the height of romance according to novels, not a man taking advantage of a young girl’s naivete. Miss Darcy was afraid of her reaction and looked at her warily, so Kitty tried to reassure her.

“I may have believed him, had I been in your place. He is a handsome man.”

“Have you met him?” asked an alarmed Miss Darcy.

“Yes, I saw him in Meryton at Christmas. And if Lord Stafford had not warned us of his character beforehand, I think he would have fooled everyone. Well not everyone, for my sister’s husband, Richard, saw through him, but no one else did.”

Miss Darcy looked relieved, and then thought of her brother. “Do you think my brother saw him while he was at Netherfield?”

“Oh, yes. Mr Wickham actually tried to blacken in character to the whole neighbourhood. And I am afraid he was successful. At first, at least.”

Miss Darcy looked worried. “Do you know if he talked about me?”.

“Not that I know of. And I would probably know if he had. Everyone would have talked about it. It is not every day that… Oh, I am so sorry” she said quickly when seeing the young girl in front of her lose her composure.

“My reputation would be ruined if anybody found out.”

“Nobody will. Not from me anyway, and I doubt he would be stupid enough to tell. He would not look good.”

Miss Darcy gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Miss Catherine. I have never told anyone. Only my brother and my guardian know of this. I feel so ashamed, and…I do not know who I can trust now. I suppose many men are interested in ladies only for their dowries.”

“But Lord… well, he would never do that…” she said uneasily.

“You do not have to tell me his name if you do not wish to. Do not worry about that.”

Kitty sighed. “It is Lord Stafford. Just do not tell anyone. I feel stupid enough as it is. I am quite sure he is not after Miss Clay’s dowry. She is pretty and well-mannered, so it is only an added bonus. But she is not from a titled family, so it may not even be enough for him. He is an Earl…” she grimaced.

Both girls looked at each other in silence.

“I am not sure how I will bear hearing about Almack’s tomorrow,” Kitty said after a while.

“I am not looking forward to going there,” replied Miss Darcy.

“At least there, you know there are less fortune hunters. No patroness would let someone like Mr Wickham attend. Maybe you just need to search for an eligible gentleman there. I am sure you will get a voucher next year.”

“If I come out, maybe yes. But I do not know what I could talk about with any of them.”

“Talk about things you like, music for instance. If they are not interested, then they are not for you. It would be best to marry someone you actually get along with.”

“I wish there was someone who could advise me on all this when I come out. If only my brother married! I would get a sister. I just hope he chooses a nice one.”

“Sisters can be tiresome you know.”

“One like you would be fine. Are you sure you are not interested?” she teased.

“Miss Darcy! And I am sure I am not. He is too solemn for my taste.”

“Do you think your sister would be interested? Miss Elizabeth? My brother has mentioned her a lot in his letters, and I cannot help wonder if there is something to it.”

“Oh! I am afraid she does not really like him. He has been rude to her, and then he was not very nice with our neighbours either from what I understood. I am sorry to speak of your brother this way, he was really nice to me when I met him.”

“Well, I just have to hope he finds someone else,” she sighed. “Will you call me Georgiana? Now that we know each other’s secrets, it would make sense, would it not?”

“I will, but only if you call me Catherine,” she smiled.

And thus began this unexpected friendship. The girls would meet regularly, and Kitty would tell Georgiana about the balls, which after a while started to become more appealing to the young girl. She slowly came out of her shell, and her aunt was very happy to see her niece begin to blossom. Kitty was also glad she had someone to confide in, someone who would not judge her, but be sympathetic. It became a tradition for them, for a month, every Wednesday, they would spend the day and evening together and share the worries and happy thoughts of girls their age.


	33. Chapter 33

_My dear Kitty,_

_I hope you are making the most of your time in London, and are still enjoying yourself. Hunsford is as good as could be expected. Charlotte is well, and although I cannot understand her choice, I have to admit she seems satisfied with her life. Mr Collins is his tiresome self, but he is not a bad man, so I will not say more than that, I am staying in his house after all. I have met his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and the woman is a dragon. I do not think I can do justice to her character on paper, so I shall have to tell you about it when I see you next. Her nephews, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam have come to visit her, and we see them regularly. Colonel F. has been singing his cousin’s praise ever since he arrived, and I understand a little bird told him that Mr D. had made a rude comment about me in Hertfordshire. I wonder who that little bird could be. Do you have any idea, by any chance?_

_I am not mad at you, do not worry. At the very least, this has helped ease things, for Mr D. has come shortly after they arrived, to apologize. I met him on one of my morning walks, and we had quite an awkward talk. I told him I forgave him for his comment, and he looked so relieved that it had me quite confused. He said he had been thinking of me as one of the handsomest women of his acquaintance for some time. I guess you were right, you can crow about it now!_

_I still have difficulties understanding him though. He confessed he had struggled with his feelings because of some worrying rumours Miss Bingley had heard about my youngest sisters in Meryton. Having met you, he recognized that the rumours could not be about you, and that they may have been completely made up. Knowing Miss Bingley, it would not be surprising, but given Lydia’s past behaviour, I am not completely sure. Our conversation turned someone unpleasant at that point. How can he be so nice one moment and rude the next? I was upset he had judged my sisters without even knowing them. He apologized for that, but he was so critical of Mama and Papa, and our lack of standing and connections, that it bothered me all the same. Mr D. may have a point as far as our parents are concerned, but his aunt is hardly model of good behaviour. Although he admitted he had to rethink everything after he met you. I am starting to wonder if you are the one he admires now!_

_He has asked me if I would agree to give him a chance to get to know him better, and I have accepted. I am not in love with the man, but I can hardly refuse, especially since he has recognized his faults and apologized, and I now know I was mistaken about him trying to find fault in me. It seems I keep sending you letters where I say I am mistaken about someone!_

_May I ask you to watch over Jane and Lord Haddington? I am quite sure you will do it anyway, but I would hate it, if he was toying with her feelings. I cannot tell if she is in love with him, or if she feels she cannot refuse him to prevent us from ending up in the hedgerows. You know him better than I do, and you have seen them both often in company, so I hope you can reassure me. When I see how Mr D. is critical of our family, I wonder how a Viscount is not. Lord H. has never been to Longbourn, so I cannot help but wonder if he would change his mind if he went there._

_What about you? Has any gentleman caught your eye? Colonel F. says you are a delightful young lady who has many gentlemen eating in the palm of your hand. I hope you find one that makes you happy._

_Charlotte and Maria send you their regards._

_Your dear sister Elizabeth._

********************

Kitty was enjoying her London Season. She had no hope of marrying for love, but she vowed it would not spoil her fun. She enjoyed the balls, plays and concerts and still had a few callers. One afternoon, as she was in the drawing room with Julia and Lady Stafford, one gentleman was announced for her. It was a baronet in his late forties, named Sir George, who asked if he could have a private interview with her. She was surprised as she barely knew him. He had asked for a dance at a ball, maybe two, but she was not even sure of that.

Lady Stafford welcomed him, but remained in the room as chaperone. He seemed irritated by it, but the lady told him that Kitty was under her care, and that she would never leave her alone with a man she barely knew. He nodded and approached Kitty, who noticed that Lady Stafford had made a small sign to her daughter as she was quitting the room.

“Miss Bennet, we have not known each other for long, but I have been charmed by your beauty right away. I would like for you to become my wife. I know your situation in life, so I do not expect you to bring a large dowry, but my estate in Yorkshire is quite profitable, so you will want for nothing, and our children will be well provided for.”

Kitty was astonished. She knew nothing of him and he was making an offer. And the man was old, much older than her. He could be her father! She opened her mouth but no sound would come out, which the baronet seemed to think a positive reply to his suit.

“I will go ask your father for your hand tomorrow. I expect you will stay here in the coming weeks to prepare for the wedding?”

She finally managed to speak. “I am sorry Sir, but I have not given you a reply. I thank you for the honour, but I am afraid I shall have to refuse.”

The man was startled. “What? Why?”

“Well, I do not know you,” was all she could say without sounding offensive.

“We have time to get to know each other before the wedding, surely.”

“I am sorry, but my answer is unchanged. I wish you the best of happiness and I do not doubt that you will find the right lady for you,” she added quickly.

Lady Stafford who had seated herself across the room came close to Kitty and thanked the man for his visit. He did not move however, and did not see the door open for Lord Stafford and Haddington.

“Why? Do you think you can find better than me? I am a baronet and you are a poor country girl,” Sir George replied, “you should indeed be honoured that I am paying you any attention.”

“Sir George, I believe the lady has made her refusal very clear. I think it is time for you to take your leave,” Lord Stafford said sternly.

The baronet grew angry. “She is a fool if she thinks she can find a better match. She is a nobody, she should feel blessed that I am offering for her. I am a baronet, I am…”

A fuming Lord Stafford cut him, “You are an idiot if you think you can come here and talk disrespectfully of Miss Bennet, and have her accept you. As far as I am concerned, you could be the Prince Regent himself, and you would still not deserve her.”

Kitty’s eyes grew wide. Lord Haddington, put a hand on his friend’s arm and came closer to Sir George. He now stood merely a few inches from him.

“Sir George, did you know that I have entered into a courtship with Miss Catherine’s sister? If all goes well, we will be married by the end of the season. So, she will be sister to a Viscount,” he said harshly. “She can do much, _much_ better than you,” he added sternly. “Now get out of here before I throw you out myself!”

Sir George left quickly, and the Viscount turned to his friend. “Andrew, I am sorry I overstepped. I know this is not my house, but I could not help it,” he apologized to his friend who was visibly still upset.

“You did nothing I would not have done myself, so no need to apologize.” He then turned to Kitty, and asked softly “Are you well, Miss Catherine?”

“Yes… I just… how… why… I barely know him!” she uttered.

“Sir George has come into his inheritance quite recently. He never came to London during previous seasons as he was not in direct line to inherit, and had fewer prospects. I imagine he wants to marry to sire an heir, and he probably decided that any young lady would do.”

“You are very aware of the latest gossip, brother!” commented Julia.

“Each of you has an army of suitors, although Lord Burton probably has discouraged yours by now. But there is another pretty young lady living under my roof, so I have to!”

Kitty did not pay much attention to what was said after that, the only thing she had noticed was that Lord Stafford had called her pretty.

She replayed the whole scene in her mind, and thought that maybe things were not as hopeless as she had been thinking. Lord Stafford had spoken of her in a way that made her wonder if she had a chance of gaining his affection.

Lord Haddington broke her reverie. “Miss Catherine?”

She turned to him, smiling. “Thank you for your help, my lord. He did not seem to fathom that I could refuse him. And thank you for saying that I can do better than him.”

“You are welcome, and I meant what I said, every bit of it.”

“You will offer for Jane, then?” she asked hopeful.

“I will at some point. But I heard what you told me, and I am trying to be patient. I just hope she will accept me in the end,” he smiled ruefully.

“She will.”

“You seem to be sure of that?”

“She would be a fool not to. Not because you are a Viscount, but because you are you.”

He gave her a wide smile. “And if you smile like that, I do not know how she could resist,” she laughed.

“She has done a very good job at being guarded up until now.”

“Because she is still trying to gauge your character. But when I tell her how you defended me today, I am quite sure she will see you as a knight in shining armour. So, you can ask whatever you want and she will say yes. Just try to make it romantic, my lord.”

He laughed. “If you are sure of it, I will take you to your uncle right away so you can sing my praise to your sister. And we can skip the formalities, now. Please call me Matthew.”

Kitty had been right. Little by little, Jane had started to fall for Lord Haddington. The Viscount had been the perfect suitor, and Kitty’s warnings had helped him understand he needed to be patient before Miss Bennet would trust him completely. Jane had slowly opened up to him, and seeing him being consistent was exactly what she needed. She had met his family, and they had been kind enough. They would have preferred a match with someone more prominent in society, but they had soon seen how Lord Haddington was taken with her, and how kind and well-mannered she was, so his mother had decided to promote her among the London _ton_. But what really shifted Jane’s assessment of the Viscount was Kitty’s tale of Lord Haddington defending her against Sir George. Everyone was therefore expecting an announcement.

The announcement that came first however, was the engagement of Julia and Lord Burton. The young lady was over the moon with happiness, and had not hesitated a second when her beloved had asked for her hand in marriage. Kitty was glad for her friend, but soon became worried that she would have to go back to Longbourn before the end of the Season. She could not help but hope that Lord Stafford may grow to see her as more than a friend - if he did not marry someone else first - but that would require her to remain in Town. Once Julia was married, there was no reason for her to stay in London, so she would not get to see him again. She wondered if maybe she could go to the Gardiners, but with Jane already there, she did not want to impose. Or maybe Jane would invite her in London after her wedding, for she was sure it would happen at some point. Lord Haddington had always been nice to her, and he was already behaving like a brother, so he may not object, and he was his friend so she would surely find herself in his presence. Unless Jane invited Lizzy, which was very likely. She would have to try and find a way to stay.

Lord Burton’s mother decided to throw a grand dinner to celebrate her son’s engagement. Kitty and Julia were getting ready to go, when Jane and Lord Haddington arrived unexpectedly with Mrs Gardiner. At last, the Viscount had decided to go to Longbourn to ask for Mr Bennet’s blessing the previous day, and having received it, he came back and offered for Jane. The young lady had accepted readily. The betrothed were so happy that they could not wait to share their news, although Jane wanted the formal announcement to be postponed after the dinner, as it was to be Lady Julia’s night. Julia would not have any of it however, and she was adamant they should announce it right away and share in on the celebrations, and that no one would mind.

Lord Haddington came to Kitty to thank her. “You were right apparently. The best way to your sister’s heart was through you,” he joked.

“All I ask is that you make her happy.”

“I will try to, every day for the rest of my life,” he smiled looking at a radiant Jane.

“Kitty, may I have a minute?” she asked.

She nodded and took her to the garden so they could talk privately.

“I just wanted to thank you. I would never have met Matthew, if it were not for you, and I know I shall be very happy with him.”

“You love him then? I was not sure.”

“Oh, yes I do. Very much. I was just afraid, I suppose. I kept thinking that he would change his mind and find someone more… suitable.”

“He told me you are the best woman of his acquaintance, so that was hardly an issue for him. You will have beautiful babies, you know. The man is so handsome, and you are such a beauty, your children will be the same. It is almost unfair,” she pouted and laughed.

“Kitty!” Jane replied blushing. “I hope you find such a man for yourself soon. And I have no doubt that you will.”

Dinner was a grand affair, and Kitty was happy to see that the _ton_ was reacting well to the news. Many mothers and daughters had been disappointed to see such an eligible bachelor as Lord Haddington be caught by a country girl, but they had to admit that Miss Bennet was stunning, and they had been expecting it for a while. When the ladies retired to the drawing room, a few of them began to tease Kitty asking her if she was the next one in line to marry. Kitty smiled and explained she had no such expectation, and was just happy for her friend and for her sister. She thought it would be the end of it, but Miss Clay reminded them of Mr Montgomery’s desertion, saying how unkind it was of them to tease Miss Catherine when she was most probably still bearing the brunt of a disappointment.

“I danced with the man a few times, but it was hardly more than that” replied Kitty. “So, forgive me if I do not cry myself to sleep at night when a friend takes his leave, I have said it before, but I do not expect a marriage proposal from any man who talks to me. I am not desperate, or I would have accepted the first offer that was made to me. But I am still young, so maybe I will think differently when I am afraid of being on the shelf,” she added smiling.

Miss Clay seemed furious. She made some excuse and headed towards the other end of the room. Kitty heard some laughter, and was approached by Lady Matlock.

“That was very well done, Catherine” she said smiling, “some people need to be put in their place.”

“She could have any gentleman she wants” grunted Kitty, “I do not know why she needs to be spiteful with me. Everyone knows I am neither rich nor titled.”

“Not any gentleman,” added an older lady, “Which is her problem. She needs to be careful not to wait too long. It is a pity, because she has a lot to recommend herself.”

“And so do you, Miss Catherine,” added another lady, “I have heard quite a lot about you, and I am beginning to understand why. You had several gentlemen wrapped around your fingers as soon as you set foot in here, and you can hold yourself against anyone apparently. You will do very good in London, very good indeed,” and turning to Lady Stafford, “Maybe I should send her a voucher. She will enliven the rest of the Season.”

“She will indeed, Lady Cowper. I am sure Catherine will be very happy to attend Almack’s,” replied Lady Stafford smiling.

Kitty smiled and thanked her. Lady Cowper, one of Almack’s patronesses had just approved of her, Catherine Bennet of Longbourn Hertfordshire! Just when she had been thinking of going home. She decided she should not lose hope, and spent the rest of the evening in high spirits.


	34. Chapter 34

Kitty woke up the next day in a very good mood, and was still grinning at the idea of attending Almack’s, when she took her place at the breakfast table. Lady Stafford was talking about a house party she was organising two weeks later, at one of their estates in Sussex.

“I was expecting Lord Burton would take this occasion to offer for you, Julia. House parties are known to provoke many an engagement. But I am glad we did not have to wait that long.”

“Was it the reason why you decided to organise it, my lady?” asked Kitty.

“Not precisely, no. But you never know, maybe my son will make the best of it, and he will finally find himself a bride there,” she added her eyes twinkling.

“You still believe in miracles,” responded Julia, “do you have a young lady in mind, Mama?”

“Your brother is old enough to know his own mind about this and choose a suitable wife for himself, Julia,” commented their mother. Kitty was uncomfortable, and did not dare look up from her plate, and an awkward silence followed. Lord Stafford finally turned to Kitty and changed the subject.

“Miss Catherine, have you been riding lately?” he asked.

“Not in a few weeks, my lord.”

“Would you like to? I know you do not need my lessons any longer, but I would hate it if you forgot everything you have learned. We could go for a ride later today,” he suggested smiling.

“It would be my pleasure,” Kitty responded grinning, and hoping the heat she felt in her cheeks was not showing. She had little hope however, given how the Earl seemed amused by her reaction.

“That will not be possible today. I have an appointment with the modiste for my wedding dress. Maybe we can go riding tomorrow?” interjected Julia.

“Oh, I had quite forgotten about the shopping,” Kitty said quite disappointed.

“Tomorrow it is then. I look forward to it.” Lord Stafford gave her a sly smile that melted her from the inside. Was he flirting with her? She was completely confused.

“One would think you do not want to go shopping! I know it is for my benefit, but I am sure we can find something for you too. You will need a new dress for your sister’s wedding after all.”

“I am sure the ones I have will do, Julia. And I am quite happy to go shopping,” she lied.

“Well, you girls had better hurry then, or we will be late,” stated Lady Stafford

As the girls were going through different patterns at the modiste’s, Julia asked Kitty in a whisper if she was hoping Mr Cavendish would make an offer. The gentleman was still very attentive to her, although he was less obvious about it since Mr Montgomery’s desertion.

“It would be so nice if we both married this year.”

“I do like him, but not enough to marry him, I suppose. I am trying not to give him any encouragement.”

Her friend looked at her strangely.

“You do not agree? I know I should be honoured if he made an offer, he is a good man, and he would a be a good match for me, but… is it so silly of me to want to marry for affection?” she added quietly.

“No, it is not” she smiled, “but I thought… unless there is someone else…”

Kitty blushed, and her friend smiled. “Do not say anything more,” she said happily, “everyone is allowed to their secrets.”

Kitty was surprised and she wondered if her friend had guessed that she had feelings for her brother, or if she thought she had a tendre for one of the other gentlemen she had met since arriving in London.

************

On the morrow, as Julia and Kitty woke up, they both received mail. Kitty was happy to see that Lydia had written, and Julia had received a thick letter from Captain Talbot. Several of them usually came at a time, for he would always write to his mother, his brother and his sister. They both retired to read their letters, and came back downstairs twenty minutes later for breakfast.

Lady Stafford was discussing the content of her letter with Lord Stafford, when her daughter told Kitty with a huge smile that Captain Talbot had written a note for her, and that she would give it to her right after breakfast. Kitty was surprised, and she wondered what he could have written about. Lady Stafford had the same puzzled look, and Lord Stafford looked most displeased. They finished their breakfast and Kitty went to the drawing room to read her note.

Captain Talbot was telling her about Henry Lucas. Having also been sent to the Peninsula, he had met the young man, and had learnt that Lieutenant Lucas had distinguished himself in battle. So much so, that his captain had recommended him for a promotion. The Navy was still a world where connections helped, so Captain Talbot had said he would appeal to his uncle who was an Admiral to try and support the promotion of Henry Lucas. That really pleased Kitty, for she was very fond of her former neighbour, and she thought she would write to Maria to tell her all about it. She was grinning with pleasure when Lord Stafford entered and requested to talk to her. He seemed very uncomfortable.

“Miss Catherine, I do not really know how to say this, so I am just going to ask. Do you have an understanding with my brother?”

Kitty was confused, why would he think such a thing?

“We do not. Why would you think that?”

“It is just… he wrote to you and…” he sighed in relief.

Kitty could not help but notice it, and it hurt her more than she could say. Of course, he would think that his brother could do better than her. “Rest assured, my lord, your brother is my friend, that is all” she said.

“That is not… I mean, if my brother admires you, and you care for him too, I would wish you the best” he replied hesitantly.

“He only wrote to me to give me news of Lieutenant Lucas, who is a childhood friend, so you need not worry,” she continued, not listening to him. “I am well aware of the fact that I am not good enough for your family. But if you think so little of me, maybe I should not stay here. I do not want to impose” she added, while looking at her hands. How she managed to utter the words, she did not know, so profoundly wounded.

“Miss Catherine, I … it is quite the opposite… I have a very good opinion of you. I am… what I mean to say is, I have come to care a lot about you and...”

Kitty looked up at him dumbfounded “You…”

He kneeled and took both her hands in his. “I am in love with you. And if,… if there is a chance you could feel the same way about me, I would be the happiest of men. If not, then you need only tell me and I will never bother you again,” he said uncertainly.

Kitty’s heart skipped a beat, and she smiled at him, overcome with emotion. He noticed the change in her countenance and brightened.

“Miss Bennet, Catherine, will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?”

She nodded, and said “Yes”, grinning.

He smiled, and it was the most handsome smile she had ever seen. Lord Stafford let go of her hands, cupped her face and kissed her. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. He loved her. But how could he, when she had nothing to offer? She moved back.

“But what about Miss Clay?”

“What about her?” he looked puzzled.

“You said you liked her, at the Uptons ball. I overheard you talk with Lord Haddington…” she said unsure.

He stood. “I do not know what you think you heard, but I do not even remember talking about her. She has never really been on my mind. I remember telling Haddington that I liked you though.”

“Oh! You were looking at her so I thought…” she bit her lip, “but, I do not have anything to offer. I am not rich, I am just…”

“You are the most wonderful young woman of my acquaintance. You are kind, and brave and honest, not to mention beautiful.”

Kitty beamed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, it was just a gentle kiss. He seemed surprised.

“I hope you do not think me too bold, my lord” she added a bit uneasy.

“Andrew. And you will soon find that I will never object to you kissing me,” he chuckled, and kissed her back, more deeply this time. They were interrupted by Lady Stafford, who cleared her throat and said “I gather my son has finally come to his senses and made you an offer.” She looked at Kitty smiling, “and you have accepted him.”

Lord Stafford released Kitty, who blushed a crimson red. “Hum, yes, but how did you know?” he said confused.

“You really think that I am oblivious to everything that is going on around me. It was quite obvious,” she said rolling her eyes.

“What is obvious?” asked Julia who had just come into the room.

“I have asked Catherine to marry me, and she has accepted,” said Lord Stafford quite pleased.

“You what? But, how, when?”

The man looked startled at his sister’s outburst. Julia then turned to Kitty, “You never said anything!”

“I did not know how I felt myself,” she shrugged, “and when I knew, I never thought he could…” she said glancing at Lord Stafford. “I hope you are not angry with me,” she added, while giving her friend a worried look.

Julia seemed amazed. “Why would I be angry with you?”

“I never meant to feel that way, it just happened,” she excused herself.

“And it was about time you realized it!” exclaimed Lady Stafford, before she embraced her son and then Kitty. “I am to gain a daughter. I really was starting to despair.”

Lady Julia looked worried. “But, what about Philip? I thought that you two were…”

“Do not worry about him Julia” said her mother waving a hand, “he has known for a long time, even before those two did, I believe. He told me so before he left actually. He said he hoped Andrew would not wait too long before declaring himself or he would risk losing Catherine to someone else.”

“I too thought he cared for her, but he denied it,” added her son.

“I suppose he does, as a brother cares for a sister.”

Lady Julia suddenly exclaimed “You will become my sister. Oh, I am so happy” while clasping her hands. She then went to kiss Kitty on the cheek “You will have to tell me how everything happened now!”

“Maybe later Julia. I do not think Catherine can stay with us any longer. It would not be appropriate” replied Lord Stafford.

“That is true. Do you think your uncle would object if you stayed with him?” his mother asked.

“I am sure it will be fine. If not, I can go home to Longbourn.” Although that option did not really appeal to her.

“I have some business I have to deal with today, but I have to go see your father tomorrow. If you cannot stay in London, I will return you to your family. Maybe Julia could come with us, or Mama could.” Both of them nodded their agreement.

“Let us take one thing at a time. I will first go see your uncle. I should apply to him before I see your father anyway, and we will decide how to proceed.”

Kitty went to her room to start packing, helped by Julia. Her mother stayed a bit longer with Lord Stafford to talk to him further. The girls were very excited, and Kitty began telling her friend how things had come to happen.

*************

The whole party soon departed to Gracechurch Street, and found Mrs Gardiner, Jane and Lizzy, who had come back from Kent, in the drawing room. They were all worried to see Kitty come unexpectedly but soon realized by the look on her face that nothing bad had occurred. They were all very happy, though quite surprised. Mr Gardiner was at his warehouse, so Lord Stafford went there. He came back quickly, wearing a wide grin on his face, and was soon congratulated on his engagement. Everyone was invited to come back for dinner, and Kitty spent the day in a haze.

“You have been very secretive about all this. We had no idea!” said Elizabeth.

“I only realized I was in love with him a few weeks ago. And I did not say anything because you would have found me stupid. He is an Earl and I am…”

“The sister of a future Viscountess. I do not want to be in Longbourn tomorrow, your mother will be in such a state” laughed Mrs Gardiner.

“Goodness no! What will he say when he meets Mama?”

“Lord Haddington survived, so there is no reason your fiancé cannot,” Lizzy said cheekily.

“But what about Papa? Do you not think he will object?”

“Why would he? I do not imagine you can find a more eligible match. And Lord Stafford loves you Kitty. I am starting to understand some things Matthew said now. He was obviously aware of it,” Jane smiled.

Everyone reassured her, and questioned her further. Mrs Gardiner then suggested they settle her with Jane and Lizzy. They had an additional room for her, but she thought the girls would want to talk privately, which they did.

“What about you Lizzy? How did things go in Kent? Do you think Mama could have three daughters engaged?” teased Kitty, “Georgiana was hoping her brother would make an offer before you came back.”

Elizabeth blushed.

“She was right then! He did? Do you love him?”

“I – I have no idea. He confuses me. We get on a lot better than we used to. But he is only courting me for now,” replied her sister.

“Imagine that Lizzy! Mama could soon have four daughters married!”

Her sister blushed “We shall see. I do not want to rush things, and I want to get to know him better. Mama is not to know any of it for now. And he wants me to get acquainted with Miss Darcy. I know you like her.”

“Oh, yes. Georgiana is as kind as Jane, and very shy. But she is funny too. I think you will get along. But, do not marry him if you do not want to,” she said.

Elizabeth seemed surprised. “He would be a very good match. I know people would think me ridiculous if I were to refuse him.”

“But you do not want to marry a man you do not love! I know I would not.”

“No, you will marry a handsome Earl who loves you and whom you love. I am so happy for you Kitty. You have become such a refined young lady. It is strange to think you are no longer my baby sister,” smiled Lizzy.

The girls spent the afternoon talking of the past weeks, and only stopped when Lord Stafford, his mother and sister came back for dinner. Lord Haddington had come as well. He congratulated Kitty warmly saying he had hoped things would work out this way for a few months, and seeing her look surprised he added, “I know my friend, he was already quite besotted with you when I met you Catherine.” Dinner was pleasant, and upon leaving, Lord Stafford asked Mr Gardiner if he could have a moment in private to speak to Kitty. They were left in his study for a few minutes.

“I am sorry I abandoned you this morning, but I had to arrange things quickly to get a marriage settlement ready before I go to Longbourn. Your uncle has been kind enough to write to your father on my behalf, so I dare hope he will give us his blessing.”

Kitty blushed, she had not really thought about those papers. “My mother would kill him if he did not give his blessing, I think. Oh, you will meet my mother, you need to prepare yourself…” she said.

“Do not worry about his” he replied taking her hands, “I am fully aware of what I am up against, Haddington and you uncle have warned me. And it would be only right that your mother be happy, I am a good match,” he chuckled. “Now, there are a few details we need to discuss. Would you like to marry from Longbourn?”

Kitty nodded.

“How long of an engagement do you foresee? I can already say, I would not wish it to be overly too long.”

“Enough for the banns to be read I suppose. But Jane has to marry first, and then she will go on her wedding trip. And I would like to have all my sisters present. Do you mind if I talk to them about it before we make a decision?”

“Of course not. Besides, I would like to have Haddington stand with me. Even though he has been quite annoying these past months” he smiled.

“He told me he knew you cared for me at Linfield,” remarked Kitty.

“He noticed right away, yes. Before I did. And he made it quite clear at the time, that I should act upon it. He said you would not remain unattached forever, and listed all your good qualities. I even wondered if he liked you at the time, to be honest.”

“But, what about Jane?” asked Kitty concerned.

“He did not feel that way, do not worry, he was just trying to get me to realize my own feelings. He fell head over heels in love with your sister as soon as he met her. It seems only a Bennet girl can convince a confirmed bachelor to mend his ways.”

She blushed “Of course, he would, she is a gem.”

“And so are you Catherine. I love you” he added before kissing her.

“I love you too,” she smiled, and then kissed him back. After a minute, he released her breathless, saying, “I should probably go now. Your uncle would be none too pleased if he found us thus.”

“I am quite sure he is aware of what we are doing” she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Still, it would not do to take advantage. We do not have your father’s blessing yet,” he said before he gave her a chaste kiss and took his leave.

************

Kitty spent the following day worrying over the whereabouts of her betrothed. She knew he would make the return trip on the same day, but would probably arrive very late so she would only hear from him on the morrow. She was to attend Almack’s for the first time that day, so she had something to look forward to. Lady Cowper had kept her promise and sent her a voucher, and although she could not talk about her engagement, Kitty was very excited. She kept close to Julia upon arriving. Miss Haddington came to her and was actually kind, she even defended her against some mean comments made by some of her friends, and put Lady Marianne in her place. She had told her they would be family now, so it was only normal that they should stick together.

Lady Cowper was very curious about her, and she was not as scary as Kitty had made her out to be. She was introduced to several gentlemen and she enjoyed her dances with them, but that did not compare to her state of mind when she saw Lord Stafford arrive at half past ten. The Earl had managed to arrive before the doors closed, and he told Kitty he had not been able to stay away when he got home. Mr Bennet had given his blessing, so they would be free to announce their engagement. He kept quiet over her mother’s reaction to her daughter getting engaged to an Earl, for he apparently found it very amusing to see her worrying over it. The rest of the night was a blur. Kitty danced and talked and had a merry time, and her happy behaviour made her quite a success. Lady Cowper seemed pleased she had taken a gamble on her.

“She is pretty,” she told Lord Stafford, as she approached him. He raised a brow but did not answer. “Do not pretend to ignore who I am talking about, you cannot take your eyes off of Miss Bennet,” she smiled. “Do not take too long before you offer for her, or someone else will, she is a delightful young lady.”

“I am most aware of her good qualities,” he laughed.

On the morrow, Kitty had the pleasure of receiving Georgiana’s visit at her aunt’s. She had sent her a note informing her that she was in Gracechurch Street, so the girl had come to hear from Kitty about her first time at Almack’s, and her brother had accompanied her to congratulate Jane on her engagement. Kitty sat next to her and quietly told her about her own engagement, which would become public knowledge once the announcement would appear in the papers. Georgiana shrieked and embraced her under the eyes of a bemused Mr Darcy. The gentleman was informed of the last development and he congratulated Kitty. They did not stay long, but agreed to meet again at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, I enjoy reading them all  
> I know not everyone was on "Team Andrew", but I had decided to go there from the start. I just wanted to try and not make it too obvious at first :)  
> I only have one chapter left to post, so I hope you will like it.


	35. Chapter 35

_My dear Kitty,_

_I am sure you know why I am writing. I must congratulate you on your engagement, and tell you about your intended’s visit in Longbourn. I am very happy for you, and I hope Lord Stafford will be a good husband to you. We briefly met him when he came to ask Papa for his blessing, and he seems to be a good man. You will be pleased to know that Mama was on her best behaviour. She fussed over him a little, as should be expected, but all in all, she was so intimidated by him that she was far quieter than I would have thought. Papa teased him, but not overly so, and his lordship seemed to take it well._

_Who would have thought, just a year ago, that you and I would be where we are today? I am to become a mother and you are marrying an Earl. Mama is beyond herself now, as you can imagine. She is taunting Lady Lucas with her good fortune, and said that she no longer cares if Charlotte becomes mistress of Longbourn one day, because her daughters will be married to peers. The whole neighbourhood, nay the whole county has heard about it by now, and she is likely to keep at it for months. She was very decided on joining you and Jane in London, but Papa has convinced her that you do not need her help, since Lady Stafford and Lady Haddington will know all the best places to shop. It took quite a lot of convincing, but she is now focusing on the wedding breakfasts, and wants them to be the grandest events Hertfordshire has ever known._

_I am looking forward to knowing all the details of your courtship when you come, since you did not say much in your letters. Richard and I wish you all the happiness in the world in your marriage._

_Your dear sister Mary._

************

The Bennet sisters remained another month in London, and Kitty was pleased to attend many events on the arm of her intended during that time. With three Bennet sisters in London, the Gardiners’ home was becoming a bit crowded, so when Kitty was invited to stay with Eleanor Ashley, she happily accepted as she wanted to remain in Town as long as possible to prepare for her wedding. Her sisters stayed at their uncle’s house, Elizabeth so she could go on with her courtship away from their mother, and Jane for she wanted to purchase her trousseau and remain close to her betrothed. Kitty had introduced Georgiana to Eleanor and was very satisfied with the results. Miss Darcy had seemed a bit wary at first, but after a few meetings, she had become accustomed to Miss Ashley’s frankness, and had come to appreciate it. Miss Barnes was also a regular in their outings, and she seemed to talk an awful lot of Mr Bingley, Kitty thought.Contrary to what Lord Stafford had hoped, his engagement to Kitty was not going to be very short. His sister Julia would be the first to marry, three weeks later. She and Lord Burton would then leave for their wedding trip, so Kitty and Lord Stafford would wait until they came back for their own wedding. And Jane being the eldest Bennet, she would also marry before Kitty. Andrew was a bit put out by this, and was quickly tired of hearing talks of the wedding preparations.

“There is always Gretna Green,” he said one afternoon as his mother, his sister, Kitty and Eleanor were seated in the drawing room. Lady Stafford glared at him, and he laughed, “I mean it. We could and have a quiet wedding, and not wait for weeks for all of _this_ to happen,” he added, showing all the papers and cards that had been laid on the table.

“Andrew, you are not thinking clearly. It is best that you and Catherine wait longer to wed. Do not pretend not to know why! You have been living in the same house for months, and waiting will make it clear that you do not need a hasty wedding. People could think that you are rushing things because of a compromise."

“Do not tempt me,” he muttered.

“To go to Gretna Green or compromise Kitty?” asked Eleanor, shocking her companions.

“Either. Both,” he answered with a sly smile, as he was leaving the room to avoid the wrath of his mother.

Kitty had wondered at the Countess’s easy acceptance of her as a daughter, and had confided in Eleanor. Her friend told her she should ask Lady Stafford about it and be done with it, but she did not feel up to it. Miss Ashley thus remarked upon it later that same afternoon.

“I hope you will not mind me saying it, my lady, but I have to admit that I was surprised that you accepted Catherine as a daughter, even though she is neither from a titled family, nor from old money.”

Lady Stafford let out a small laugh. “If you had told me about this a few years ago, I would probably not have believed you. But today, all I care about is seeing my children happy. Andrew has taken on a lot these past two years, and he lost some of his sparkle because of it. Catherine has brought it back.”

“But do you think the rest of your family will approve of me?” Kitty asked uneasily.

“Probably not. Not at first anyway. Why do you think Lady Haddington and I have been working restlessly to promote you and your sister these last few weeks?”

“Some people will criticize you, but seeing how well things went for you at Almack’s, I doubt anyone will cut you,” commented Julia.

“I hope so.”

“Me too. You had better prepare yourself for some discontent, but you will have the Haddingtons, the Staffords and the Matlocks behind you, so you should not worry too much and concentrate on the happy event. I really hoped my son would choose a young lady I would get along with, so I am satisfied.”

In fact, Lady Stafford was so happy to marry off her son and daughter, that the house party in Sussex, turned into an engagement party. She invited all the _beau monde_ , and the Countess hoped it would help make sure everyone knew how well-liked Catherine was, to ease her way into the _ton_. Lord Stapleton attended the event, with his grandfather the Duke of Camden and his father the Marquess of Kensington. Since he liked the young lady, and was very fond of his cousin, he had apparently sung Kitty’s praise to his family to make sure they would not object. They were not convinced at first, but had still begrudgingly accepted to come. Their presence had however sealed Kitty’s acceptance in the family, and the _ton_ soon recognized that she and Lord Stafford seemed genuinely happy together.

The last happy event before the Misses Bennet went back to Hertfordshire, was Mr Darcy’s proposal to Elizabeth, who happily accepted. Lord Matlock had too, hoped his nephew would marry a woman of better standing in society, but given that Elizabeth’s sisters were marrying an Earl and a Viscount, he had been pacified. His first meeting with Lizzy had gone well, and he had been charmed, so he had no qualms in broadcasting the engagement. More importantly, he had stood behind his nephew, when his sister Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had been scandalised by the announcement and had threatened to cut them. They decided it would be best to have the wedding as soon as the banns had been read, in order to counter Lady Catherine; they were indeed afraid of what she could do, the lady being desperate to marry off her own daughter to Darcy. The gentleman had told her he would never have married his cousin, but his aunt had ignored him.

Jane and Elizabeth therefore agreed to marry on the same day, as they did not want to miss each other’s happy event, so a double wedding was to take place. Kitty was starting to find the wait overly long, and had confessed as much to Andrew. Lord Stafford had laughed at that, saying he was glad she was feeling the same as he, but he had managed to comfort her by reminding her that it was better for her to share the attention of her mother with her two sisters once she went home.

Kitty finally went back to Longbourn with Jane and Lizzy two weeks after Julia’s wedding. Her friend had married from London, and it was a grand event. So grand that Kitty was actually reassured to have a country wedding. Lady Stafford had told her that many people from the nobility would make the trip to Hertfordshire however, so she had better prepare herself for it. Longbourn was only a half-day journey from London, so everyone who was anyone would come, and there would be more people in attendance than at the house party in Sussex. The Countess therefore decided to come with Lady Haddington a few days ahead of the weddings, to help organize things and control Mrs Bennet. The latter was so in awe of the ladies, that she did not dare contradict them.

Kitty was happy to go to the parsonage to see her sister, as soon as she arrived. Mary was growing larger, and she was a bit worried to become a mother. “I know Mama will be nearby to help once the baby is here, but I am still a bit scared,” she had confessed to Kitty.

“You will be a wonderful mother, Mary. And Richard does not strike me as the kind of man who would be disinterested in his child’s education.”

“I know, you are right, but the lying in scares me” she replied hesitantly.

“Oh Mary, I will come and stay with you if you want.”

“You are getting married, Kitty!”

“Yes, but you are not to give birth for another three months, so I will ask Andrew if I can come back here after our wedding trip, or for the last weeks of your confinement at least. I am sure he will agree, you are to be his sister too!”

Kitty spent a lot of time with her in the four weeks leading to her wedding. She told her all about her time in London, and although Mary had never been inclined to such futile pursuits as balls, she was quite curious to hear all the details.

************

The double wedding went smoothly. Lydia had come back to attend, and Kitty was glad to see that her behaviour had become more controlled even, than what it was at Christmas. She was still her lively self, and was already asking her sisters if she could have a London Season, but it no longer seemed out of the question. Lord Stafford had agreed they would consider it once she turned seventeen, and Lord Haddington had suggested that he and Jane invite her to their estate as well. Mr Owen was to perform all ceremonies, and the sisters were really happy about it, for they were fond of their brother. His mother had been invited and she was thrilled for Kitty’s upcoming nuptials.

During her sisters’ wedding breakfast, Kitty was delighted to see Colonel Fitzwilliam deep in conversation with Eleanor. She remarked upon it, but Lord Stafford begged her not to matchmake.

“I am not matchmaking, just wondering if there is something to it.”

His brows furrowed “Catherine, I am beginning to recognize the signs, you are excited about something, and I do not trust you to keep from acting upon your suspicions.”

“You do not trust me, my lord?” she asked pretending to be offended.

“I do not, my lady,” he said with a smile.

The last week went by quickly. Catherine was as excited as she was anxious. Jane and Elizabeth had spent their first week as married women in London, and had only come back the previous day. Kitty and Lord Stafford would leave in the afternoon for London, before going on their wedding trip in Cornwall the next day. Upon waking up, she took a turn in the garden to have a last look of her home, and then went back inside to have a bath. Her sisters were all there to attend to her and help her dress. Mrs Bennet was in raptures. Her fourth daughter was marrying an Earl. She had managed to get four daughters married in less than a year, and she had been bragging about her good fortune to the whole neighbourhood for weeks.

It was soon time to leave for the ceremony. Catherine Bennet was overwhelmed when she saw the church full of her family and friends. Her father told her he loved her and was very proud of her, and then gave her away to Lord Stafford, making her the happiest woman in the world.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the wonderful support you gave me. This is my first complete story ever, so I am very happy I finished it.  
> I did not think I would find myself thinking about it in the middle of the day, at work for instance ! I wanted to write books when I was younger so I took a lot of pleasure in this, even though writing in English is more of a challenge for me.
> 
> I have some ideas about a sequel, but it would probably be less centered around Kitty (Lydia and Georgiana maybe). I was also thinking of writing the story from the POV of Andrew. I am not quite decided yet.  
> Let me know if you would be interested in reading either of those.  
> If I decide to work on any of them, I will probably write a large part of it before I start posting. I want to be sure I will finish, as I always find it frustrating when I read an interesting story that is never completed.


End file.
